Baby Heaven
by EmmettsNewGirl
Summary: Takes place after season 3. In the end of last season you find out that Karen is pregnant, what if Haley is too? And Brooke? No car accident And on top of all this, is Peyton in love with Lucas, Jake or Pete?
1. Need you now

_Hey everyone,_

_This is my second fic, and the first one I write about One Tree Hill, _

_So this fic might not be great, but yeah, I am gonna do my best and hopefully you'll like it. _

_This fic starts in season four, although I changed the events that were supposed to take place in the last episode of season three. The car crash didn't happen, so instead of ending up in the hospital, Naley went to London. Cacher (CooperxRachel) still hasn't talked about everything. And the drama with Brucas – Peyton love triangle is still to be sorted. _

_**The quotes in the beginning of every chapter is not mine, I do not own them. I am only using them because One Tree Hill wouldn't be the same without them, **_

Brooke Penelope Davis was the captain of the cheerleader squad, she's rich, popular and that's what she is good at. She's good at going to parties and end up in someone else's bed, and she likes doing it, she loves partying. But then Lucas Eugene Scott happened to her, and she changed, for the better some people thought, and so did she. All of the sudden partying wasn't the most important thing in the world, she could think of a lot more fun things to do on a Saturday night than going to a party and get drunk. She fell in love with Lucas Scott or Broody as they called him, because he always had this brooding look on his face. And then he cheated on her, with her best friend none the less, and that hurt even more than the actual cheating part. He broke her heart, because he was the first one that she had actually let herself fall in love with. He then confessed that he was in love with her again after her and Peyton got friends again, and after some time apart they got together again, and now her best friend, whom destroyed the relationship the first time actually had the nerve to fall in love with HER boyfriend, again. She leaned back in the driver's seat of her car and looked in front of her, she were holding a small bag which contained a pregnancy test. It was hers, and even though it was still in the box, and even though it looked as if it hadn't been used yet, Brooke knew that it was positive, which meant that, she was pregnant. She was pregnant with Lucas Scott's baby, and he on the other hand didn't know it but her so called best friend was in love with him. That's Tree Hill for you, the drama never stops. Brooke sighed deeply and then started the car before driving off towards the former roommate and her boy toy; they had just gotten back from their honeymoon, the day before. Normally Brooke would go to Peyton with her problems, but seeing as this problem was about her in some way, Brooke was going to talk to Haley. As she drove through town she saw Lucas run as usual with his iPod on, he had the brooding face on and didn't notice her driving pass. Peyton would probably be at home drawing one of those depressing "No one understands me" drawings that she did so well. Brooke laughed quietly, even if Tree Hill was the town of drama, people still did what they had always done. They never broke any patterns. That's how she knew that Haley had just gotten back to the apartment from her shift at Karen's Café, she also knew that Nathan would be on his way home now from basketball practice, which meant that she was in a hurry. Seeing as Nathan was Lucas brother, it was almost like his duty to tell Lucas if she was pregnant, at least it was if she didn't have any intention of telling him herself, and so far she didn't want him to know. After almost ten minutes Brooke stopped the car and walked towards the apartment owned by Nathan and Haley Scott. She opened the door and saw Haley sitting in front of the TV watching some random show, Brooke didn't even bother knocking. As far as she concerned, this had been her place ones, and even though it wasn't anymore she still had the privilege of being allowed to walk in and out of the apartment without knocking or ringing any doorbell.

"Hey tutor girl" Haley turned around and squeaked when she saw her best friend.

"Brookie, you're here" she said and hugged Brooke. "There's something I need to tell you"

Haley bit her lower lip, and almost pulled Brooke after her towards the sofa and then they sat down, Haley turned the TV off and then started playing with her hands.

"I have something to tell you too" Brooke said, tilting her head slightly to the left which she usually did when she was nervous, Haley were playing with her fingers looking just as nervous and freaked out as Brooke did.

"I'm pregnant" the teenage girls blurted out at the same time. "Are you pregnant?"

"Lucas?" Haley asked, Brooked nodded as she started to tear up. "Have you told him?"

"No" Brooke whispered. "I don't know if I want him to know"

"Brooke you can't keep this a secret from him, especially not if you're gonna keep it" Haley said, as usual always being the smart, responsible one. "Speaking of that, are you going to?"

"I don't know" Brooke whined, feeling tears running down her cheeks. "With everything that's going on right now with Peyton, I just don't know"

"Yeah Luke told me about that" Haley said. "He also said that he loved you, that Peyton will always be a big part of his life, considering their history, but that you're the one he loves"

Brooke didn't say anything, she just looked at Haley not knowing what to say or do. Lucas had told her the day of the wedding that he loved her, but she needed more. She needed him to save her, to be her hero for once; he had been the one saving Peyton all the time, when had he ever saved her?

"I love him too" Brooke said whipping the tears away from her face. "But I just need him to proof that he loves me this time, last time I settled with the words, now I need him to show that he loves me"

"Aww Brooke" Haley said and stretched her arms out. "Come here"

The two teen girls then hugged, none of the saying anything. Haley being Brookes best friend knew that she needed confirmation when it came to stuff like love, and especially when it came to Lucas. Seeing how things went the last time, it wasn't that weird that Brooke felt insecure about what would happen this time. Then the door opened causing the girls to release each other and look to see who it was.

"Did I interrupt something?" Nathan asked as he dropped his bag on the floor and went to the kitchen to drink some water.

"Not really boy toy" she said, and stood up. "Bye Hales"

"Bye Brooke" Haley simply responded waving as Brooke left the apartment.

Nathan walked up to Haley then sat down next to her on the couch giving Haley a soft kiss as he just watched her with a curious look on his face.

"What was that about?" Haley shrugged and then all the sudden stood up and took off towards the bathroom.

Nathan looked after her; he saw the bathroom door being shut and then the sound of Haley puking were vaguely heard. Nathan shrugged and went towards the kitchen to find something to eat. Some people would find this quite mean that he didn't help his wife out. But when he did once, it only ended with Haley yelling at him for apparently breaking some sacred rule. When he asked her what kind of rule that was, all he got from her was a quite nasty glare, and he never asked her about it sense then. He opened the fridge and started looking around for something to eat, soon enough he found a plate with food and he took it out. He heard Haley pacing around and around in the bathroom, but didn't say anything. He knew that there was something that she wanted to tell him, but also knew that she would come out and tell him when she wanted to. He heated the food and then sat down and started eating, absently looking towards the door leading to the bathroom, the room were Haley were currently trying to force herself to tell him something, he didn't knew what she was gonna tell him, and it made him nervous. The phone woke him up from his thoughts and he quickly answered it.

"Hello" he answered casually. "Yes sir, a full scholarship, yes sir, tell coach K, I won't let him down, thank you, YES"

He dropped everything he were holding and then whispered yes while standing up and walking towards the bathroom door.

"Haley" he said just as she opened the door and walked out looking fairly pale.

"What?" she said silently, smiling at him as she walked out the of bathroom.

"I'm going to Duke" he exclaimed with a huge grin on his face, eagerly waiting for her reaction.

"I'm pregnant" she said, Nathans smile disappeared almost as fast as it had appeared and he just looked at her with a confused almost scared look on his face.

Both teens now just stood there watching each other, not knowing what to do or what to say. Nathan looked like he was about to puke, and Haley, well, she were nervously playing with her fingers waiting for his reaction.

"How long have you known?" Nathan asked, the tension in the room making both of them moving on the spot as if they couldn't stand still.

"A few weeks" Haley said nervously, not knowing what he would say.

She would have told him sooner, but the fact that she was going to be a mom, that they were going to be parents, had been scary for her. And if it spooked her, who was the calmest and responsible person in the world, how would Nathan react?

"A few weeks?" he asked sounding irritated; you could easily see that he was angry and confused.

"I'm sorry" she said wanting to take a step closer to him, wanting to stand next to him, but stood on the same spot as before. "I didn't know how to tell you"

He took a few deep breaths, looked down on the floor and walked towards the table again before sitting down. A part of him couldn't understand that he and Haley were pregnant, that they were having a kid, they're only kids. Sure old enough to get married, but are they old enough to become parents, are there a certain age for that or can you become parents whenever you want to? Haley walked up to him and stood in front of him, nervously watching him, trying to understand what he was thinking in this very moment.

"Can you talk to me?" she asked breathing heavily. "Tell me what you're thinking?"

As she watched him sitting on that chair he reminded her so much about Dan, the man who had gotten two women pregnant, but decided to leave one of them but be there for the other. The fact that he was actually Nathans father freaked Haley out from moment to moment, she knew that Nathan wasn't like his father at all, but still. Sometimes, like right now, he would look so much like him, and remind her of him so much, that she sometimes forgot that he's not like him.

"Do you still wanna go to Stanford?" he asked eyeing her as if she were a bomb ready to explode if he said the wrong thing.

"What?" she asked, she hadn't given Stanford another thought sense she found out that she was pregnant.

"Stanford, college?" he said again looking at her with that face that freaked her out, nervously she started fiddling with her fingers again and looked down at them rather than at him.

"Um yeah, I mean of course I do but I don't" Nathan turned his eyes away from her as the phone rang and Haley stopped talking.

"I have to go" he said taking his phone and putting it in his pocket.

"Go? Nathan, Nathan" he turned around and watched her with an almost disgusted face. "I'm pregnant, we're pregnant, at least tell me what you feel about that?"

"I feel like you should have told me a few weeks ago" he said. "That's how I feel"

He opened the door and left the apartment, Haley didn't move, she just watched the spot where Nathan had been just seconds ago. A part of her wasn't surprised of the way he had reacted, but the other one was. She was hurt that he had just left her; sure she wasn't all that surprised that he wasn't too happy about possibly being a father. But still, couldn't he have stayed and talked to her? Silently she walked back to couch, pulled the blanket closer to her and then took her cell phone. Nathan would probably be away talking to Lucas, so that meant that she could either call Peyton or Brooke. She wanted to call them both, but seeing as they couldn't stand each other, much less being in the same room, she had to pick. It didn't take too long to decide.

"Hey Hales" Brooke said, you could hear that she had been crying. "What's up?"

"I told Nathan about the pregnancy" she said tearing up. "And he left"

"What?" Brooke asked sounding confused. "Do you want me to come over?"

"Yeah"

_Okay, so this was not a good chapter, but I'm blaming the fact that I tried to get everyone involved, so I think that I am going to ask you which couple you want me to like focus on. So for chapter two, which couple would you like me to focus on? And if I don't get any reviews, well .. then I won't write anymore on this fic. _


	2. Dancing on my own

**Hey people, sorry that I haven't written in a while, but thing's have been crazy. And besides the crazy things happening in my life I were actually thinking about not writing this story anymore, but then I saw that I had three reviews, thank you very much for that, and also four story alerts and two favorite story thingy's. Anyway, thank you. I will try and write this fic, I will probably write very slowly, but it's only because I really want this fic to be great, **

**The three reviewers all requested some Brucas interaction, and therefore I am going to focus on this couple in this chapter. And for all of you who've missed it, I am going to focus on one couple in every chapter, and you can decide which couple you want me to focus on for the next chapter. Seeing as the first chapter wasn't that great I just felt that it would be so much easier to write like one chapter on Brucas, and one about Naley and some future couples which I haven't told you about yet. **

**Anyway, sorry about my rambling, here's the next chapter for you! Please Review and I will try and write faster and more often! **

Haley James Scott sat on a kitchen chair not knowing how to react. Her entire life she had been known for doing the clever things, she's known for doing smart things, for not getting herself into situations like this. And still there she was, in a position she never thought she would be in, waiting for Brooke to get over there so that they could say bad things about the daddies of their babies while eating ice cream and maybe even crying. If someone would have told Haley when she was younger that you are going to be best friend with Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis, she would probably have laughed. And here she was, and besides that she was also pregnant with Nathan Scott, the guy whom she hated before, now she loved him with her entire heart and more, he is the love of her life, no words can truly describe how they feel for each other, sure you can say that their hearts beat faster when they see each other. They can't stand being away from each other, and despite their differences they still match each other so well. These words only describe a small piece of the love they feel for one another, and Haley knew deep in her heart that no one would ever be able to describe the feeling she would get in her stomach, in her heart when she saw Nathan, touched him, felt him inside of her or just saw his smile. A sudden knock on the door woke her up from her thoughts, Haley merely turned around and looked at the door, and if it was Nathan then she didn't feel like opening. Normally she would never do something as ridiculous as to lock the door and not let her husband in, but she was hurting, and seeing the look on his face that scared her so much didn't make anything better.

"Haley James Scott, open this door now!" Brooke screamed sounding furious. "If you are in there doing something that might hurt my future good son then I will personally kill you, and if you are trying to kill yourself, don't!"

Haley didn't know whether to laugh or to cry, because of that she just walked to the door and opened. Brooke immediately placed her arms around Haley and pulled her into a hug, the two girls didn't say anything. They just stood there holding each other, the silence being the only thing that they needed. After a few minutes they heard people walking towards them, they realest the grip they had around each other and turned around only to see Lucas standing there with Peyton, both of them smiling and laughing at each other, they hadn't noticed that both Haley and Brooke were watching, if they knew than they would probably had the decency to stop doing whatever they were doing. According to Haley it was only two friends talking and having a good time, but she knew Brooke good enough to know that the thing Peyton and Lucas were doing looked like flirting in her eyes, and maybe that sounded quite suspicious, but with the past of those three it wasn't weird that Brooke wondered about their relationship. It felt as if they had been standing there forever when Lucas finally turned around and saw Brooke standing there having that hurt look on her face. Haley saw Peyton taking a step towards them and immediately grabbed Brookes arm and dragged her inside the house. She was still friends with Peyton, but at the moment she felt horrible for Brooke, and right now Brooke was her best friend, she was the one that Haley had told about the pregnancy even before she told Nathan about it. And the same went for Brooke about her pregnancy; they now had a special bond that only they shared. Haley felt nervous about them being there while Brooke only looked like she was about to cry, had Peyton told Lucas about the feelings she had for him? Did he feel the same for her? Brooke knew what it was like to be in the middle of Peyton and Lucas relationship, and it was not a good place to be. You got your heart broken and it would probably never be fixed again, at least for her it never would.

"Okay, do you want me to send them away?" Haley asked. "Cause I can send them away, this is my fucking apartment and I can send those two idiots away"

Brooke smiled at her best friend, and placed her hands on Haley's shoulders.

"Its fine tutor-mom" She said trying to look like the fact that Peyton and Lucas looked so comfortable together didn't bother her, that she didn't care if Lucas had already moved on even though he was technically still in a relationship with her. "I am fine, and I can't believe that you just said fucking"

Haley bit her nail and shrugged.

"I curse when I get nervous okay" she hissed walking towards the door, she looked back at Brooke who nodded and gave her thumbs up and with that as a unofficial sign she opened the door and smiled at Lucas and Peyton who were now standing in front of the door. "Peyton, Lucas, hey how are you? Come in!"

Lucas had the same brooding face that he always had whenever he saw that his best friend acted strange; Peyton on the other hand didn't seem to notice that the apartment felt akward and embarrassing. When Luke saw Brooke he smiled and felt like immediate urge to kiss her. He always felt like that when he saw her, there was something with Brooke Davis that took the best out of him. And whenever she was in the room she was the only thing that he could concentrate on. An akward silence settled in the room, no one wanted to break it. Brooke gave Peyton her bitchiest glare, the blond girl didn't react. By now she was used to Brooke acting like a bitch whenever she was around, a part of her was pissed off that she did that, but this other part knew what it was like to get your heart broken and that one thought that it was okay for Brooke to act the way she did, at least for now. Lucas sat down on the chair next to Brooke and smiled at her, she just stared back, not wanting him to find out that something was bothering her, but for some reason he had an annoying way of always knowing when something was bothering her. Haley and Peyton stood a bit away from them both now feeling the tension in the room.

"Can I talk to you?" Lucas asked, Brooke looked up at him giving him a dry smile, she opened her mouth just about to answer that everything he had to say to her he could say in front of Haley and the bitch of an ex best friend.

"Peyton, I think that we should go" Haley then said and dragged her friend away from the two before she had any chance to stop her, they walked out the apartment and soon you heard them walking away.

No one said anything, Brooke and Lucas just stood there watching each other, Luke with that brooding face of his, he were looking at her as if he were trying to understand what was going on without asking her. And Brooke were doing anything in her power to look like everything was okay, to convince Lucas that he was just imagining and that she was really fine. But he saw right through her act, she would have fooled everyone else with that look that she was giving him right now, everyone but him.

"Why haven't you returned any of my phone calls?" he asked, Brooke sighed already feeling angry with him, for some reason he knew exactly how to make her irritated and angry.

But he also knows how to make her heart melt, and how to make her speechless, Lucas Scott knows pretty much everything there is to know about Brooke Davis and she knows more or less everything there is to know about him, and the thing is that neither of them knows. They've just gotten used to the fact that they're good together, and that they know things about one another and that is the reason that they make such a good couple, when Luke isn't kissing Peyton that is.

"Actually I did" she responded making his raise one of his eyebrows. "Maybe you were just too busy kissing Peyton that you missed it, that seems to have happened a lot lately"

Lucas groaned loudly as Brooke took a few steps towards the door, this would be the third or fourth time that she and Lucas spoke about this, and she were sick and tired of it. She didn't want to talk to him about why she hadn't returned his phone calls, or why she was angry with him, she wanted him to know all those things. She wanted him to just understand and to know why she reacted the way she did, because that was the image she had of Lucas Scott. In her eyes he was the brooding guy that she loved so much who always knew how to make everything right. And when he didn't, well then it was hard for Brooke to actually realize that he wasn't always perfect, cause that in a way made him more human, it made him more like her.

"Brooke, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the kiss, I just didn't want this to happen again, I mean we we're finally happy again and I didn't wanna ruin us" he said looking desperate, and the truth was that he felt desperate.

He didn't want Brooke to leave without defending himself, he wanted her to just tell him that she forgave him, and that she would almost as if they were in a movie jump into his arms and then they would kiss before shortly after that doing a Naley and getting married while still being in high school.

"This whole thing was a lie Luke" she said turning around, her voice harsh and her eyes filled with tears. "Our relationship was based on a lie, and the kiss you had with Peyton meant something, that's why you didn't tell me. You weren't afraid of hurting me again or to ruin us and our relationship, you were just afraid that you would actually realize that you love Peyton more than you love me"

Lucas opened his mouth several times wanting to say how wrong she was, that for the first time in a long time Brooke Davis had just rambled and that none of what she had said was true. But as usual she had made him speechless, one of the things that she did to him.

"I don't know Luke" Brooke said shrugging. "Maybe this relationship just isn't meant to work out"

Maybe we should just break up right now before anyone gets even more hurt than they already are, she hadn't said it but Lukas know very well that she was thinking it. And the fact that she could end the relationship just like that, by saying two small words scared the hell out of him. He had waited so long to get a new change with Brooke Davis, and he was about to ruin everything again. Brooke turned around and started walking towards the door, frantically Luke tried to come up with something to say, something that would fix their relationship, because he did now want to lose it, he would do anything to keep Brooke as his girlfriend.

"I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis" he then said, now coming up with anything else to say, because she was the one girl who had that effect on him. "And I am going to prove it to you"

She smiled sadly at him.

"I really hope you do" she said. "But you see Luke, I don't think you will, I've learned my lesson, and I don't know if I can trust you anymore"

She shrugged and before he could come up with something to say, she was out the door. Brooke walked towards her car, tears running down her cheeks, she was hurting herself by saying all those things to Lucas, but she needed to. It took two to make a relationship, but only one of them were really to fully put their all on it, and only one was able to tell the truth and say that this didn't look good.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Haley ran to her and pulled the crying brunette into her arms, Peyton were walking behind her, she wanted to comfort her best friend, but she knew that she was one of the reasons that Brooke were crying.

It made her wonder if she really was in love with Lucas, whenever she saw Brooke this sad she were thinking about not telling Lucas ever about her feelings for him, or the feelings she thought she had anyway, she wasn't actually sure that she was in love with Luke, or Pete, or Jake. She desperately needed Brooke to help her come up with which guy she was in love with, but the problem was that Brooke had ended their friendship, and wasn't talking to her anymore. Peyton walked closer to Haley and Brooke who were still crying, when she saw Lucas walking towards her she released the grip she had around Haley and just smiled sadly at her.

"He's all yours Peyton" she whispered sadly. "I don't have the strength to fight for him, for us anymore, he's yours, always has been"

With that Haley and Brooke took off walking towards Brooke's car, they didn't feel like talking, Brooke just started driving. Both of them needed the silence to think everything through, they were sixteen going on seventeen and they are pregnant, as in going to have children. And even though none of them admits it, they have no idea what to do, both of them is freaking out about actually becoming mothers. After driving around for an hour they ended up at Lucas house, not to meet Lucas though, but to talk to Karen. She had been pregnant with Lucas when she was their age, and she had ended up great, things had worked out for her. Both of them walked hand in hand towards the house, Haley knocked on the door and then both of them just stood there staring at the door with depressed looks on their faces. The door soon opened and there Karen stood with a sad smile on her face, she reached her arms towards the girls and pulled them closer to her.

"Welcome to my story Haley James Scott" she said smiling down at Haley and then looked over at Brooke. "And Brooke Davis"

Brooke smiled sadly, knowing that her story wasn't exactly like Karen's, but it didn't matter to any of them. All three woman grabbed some ice cream and then sat down in front of the TV, they didn't say anything about the pregnancy, Brooke wasn't even sure if Karen knew that she was pregnant with Lucas kid, seeing as the only one knowing was Haley, she probably didn't know. All the sudden they saw Nathan on the television; they didn't change the channel but decided to watch. Haley leaned her head onto Brooke's shoulder; Brooke placed her arms around Haley. She knew that Haley and Nathan would never break up, they were the perfect couple, one of the few that existed in the world. And they would end up together no matter what happens to them. Nathan stepped up and looked around, as if he were trying to come up with something good to say, which were weird seeing as they had seen the paper with his speech on it in front of him. He looked directly in the camera and smiled softly.

"As many of you know, I called this press conference today to announce where I'm planning to play basketball in college. I got a lot of great offers but its always been my dream to play in Duke University, so ah... that's where I plan to go but... You know, my father said that today will be the greatest day of my life, and you're right dad, it is. But it's not because of basketball. You see, today I learned that my wife Haley is pregnant. It's an absolute honor to be recruited by Duke University. I guess what I have to say to you today is this: where I play basketball, if I play basketball, is no longer a decision for me to make alone. It's a decision that I make with my wife and my family's best interests at heart, and when I do I'll let you all know. My wife couldn't be here today so, I just wanted to say one thing to her: Haley, no matters what happens, we face it together. I promise you, I've never been happier. Everything is gonna be okay. I love you. Thank you" Brooke just sat there in aw after hearing that great speech, Haley held her hand where her heart was and cried silently.

"I love you too Nathan Scott" she whispered to the television, as if she thought that Nathan could hear her, and for a moment Brooke believed that he did.

She did believe in true love, that there is one right person for you out there. There was a time when she thought that Lucas was the one for her, that he was her true soul mate, but now she didn't know, now she didn't know what to do or what to think. But she did know that she wanted this baby that she would take care of her baby with or without Lucas.

**Hopefully you liked it, I worked really hard on this chapter, took me two days to write it. Anyway, review? **

**And I need your opinion, if I were to write about Pete or Jake, which one do you want me to like bring back? **


	3. If today was your last day

**Hey guys, thank you so much for reviewing, means a lot to me. And I'm sorry for not writing very often. I really don't have anything else to say, so thank you again and I hope that you'll like this chapter. **

Haley stood in Karen's café looking around her, last night after her, Brooke and Karen had watched Nathans speech on television he had gotten there and said that he was sorry for the way he reacted. And they had left together, which according to Brooke wasn't all that weird. They were Naley, the perfect couple, the ones that were meant to be together, and even though Haley never said anything, that's exactly what she thought. If she didn't believe that they were perfect for one another then she would never had agreed on marrying him despite their young age. She knew that she should be happy seeing as things are finally going her way, but she can't bring herself to be happy when her best friend is so unhappy. A part of her thought that Brooke and Lucas were perfect for each other and that they needed to be together, but then she saw him with Peyton and it's like they had their own language. They communicated in a special way, when they were in a room full of people they would look at each other and you would get the feeling that they were talking to each other without even actually talking. But then she saw Peyton with Jake and they would have the same thing, and it was the same with Pete. The door opened and without looking up Haley told the person that had walked in that the café was closed.

"Even for an old employee?" she looked up and saw Jake standing there, a huge smile on his face and a small girl next to him.

Haley ran over to him and hugged him tightly, and then lowered herself so that she would be on the same level as Jenny, the little girl had changed so much sense she had last seen her. And so had Jake, he looked tired and worn out, as if he hadn't slept for years. Jenny on the other hand with her golden hair looked happy as she could be.

"Hello there Jenny" she said and reached her hand for the small girl to take, which she did and shook it carefully. "I'm Haley, I'm a friend of your dads"

Jenny didn't reply but looked at the cookie jar standing behind Haley with a cute smile on her face, with a nod from Haley she ran up to the bench, climbed up on one chair and then pulled the cookie jar closer to her before opening it up and taking a few. Then she turned around again and looked at Haley and Jake.

"Milk?" the two year old girl asked and Haley laughed quietly before walking towards her.

"Sorry" she said and then poured some milk in a glass for Jenny whom happily took it and then started eating looking really happy as she did so.

Jake sat down next to his daughter and just smiled at Haley whom couldn't take his eyes of him, not because she found him sexy or anything, but because she wanted to see what Peyton saw whenever she looked at him, she wanted to see what in Jake had taken Peyton by storm, but she knew that she would never understand what it was about him, and that was probably for the best.

"So Jake, what's up with you?" now that was the Haley James Scott way of asking why the hell are you here? And it looked like Jake knew that, he gave her an amused grin and then looked down at the ground before looking up again.

"Well, I was given permission to take Jenny on a little field trip" he said and then stopped talking as he saw the confused look on Haley's face. "It's a long story Hales"

"I got time Jake" she just said.

"Well you better sit down, because this is going to take some time" he said and then looked at his watch. "Don't you have school?"

"A class was cancelled and I have a few hours to kill" Jake laughed and with that he started telling Haley everything.

He didn't know what made him tell her the stuff that had happened, normally he would just tell Peyton and no one else, but it was something about Haley that made him wanna tell her these things. He watched her as she listened closely, sometimes she would look down at Jenny whom looked like she were ready to eat the entire cookie jar without them noticing. When he was done telling her about Peyton and the things that had happened with them Haley looked like she was ready to burst, like she wanted to both slap him and hug him at the same time.

"So you're the blame" Haley just said, now it was Jake's turn to look confused as he had no idea what was going on in Tree Hill anymore. "Jake, seeing as you haven't been in Tree Hill for a while you don't know what has been going on here, but I am going to tell you, and it's a short story. Brooke and Lucas got together, Peyton and Pete, Me and Nathan married again"

"Congratulations Haley" Jake said.

"I am not done yet Jake" she said and he stopped smiling. "Peyton and Pete didn't happen, I am pregnant, Brooke is pregnant, Karen is pregnant and you are one of the reasons why Peyton is destroying Lucas relationship with Brooke"

Jake looked taken back as Haley said all this, he never understood the consequences of the words he had said to Peyton, mainly because he wasn't there to see what she did when she got back home from Savannah. He loved her with all his heart, but considering her history with Lucas and the fact that she had whispered that she loved him in her sleep made him think that maybe on some unconscious level did she really love him. When the door opened both he and Haley broke eye contact and turned around only to find Brooke Davis standing.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Jake Jagelski back in town" she said a huge smile on her face as she walked up to him and hugged him, she then sat down next to him. "So how you've been singer dad?"

"Singer dad?" Haley asked before Jake had the chance to. "Really Brooke?"

"What?" Brooke asked shrugging. "I have more important stuff to think about than giving Jake here a good nickname, tutor mom"

She turned over to Jake and Haley realized that the conversation was over, and that Brooke was right. She did have other things on her mind, she had called her last night asking her if she could live with them, and seeing as they are best friends Brooke are now living with Haley and Nathan. Haley thought that she could have stayed with her baby daddy, but the big problem with that was that Brooke hadn't told him about being her baby daddy and she wasn't ready to tell him yet.

"I've been good Brooke" he just replied. "Me and Jenny are on a road trip and decided to meet all of you guys again"

"So your probably Jenny" Brooke said, revealing the obvious, she smiled at the small girl and her heart swelled by the thought of her own baby being that big. "You're a big girl now, how old are you?"

Jenny smiled shyly at Brooke before showing her two fingers, Brooke looked shocked before giving the small girl a smile.

"Wow, well when's your birthday Jenny?" this she obviously couldn't answer and Jenny looked up at her dad with a questioning look on her face, Jake only smiled before turning to Brooke.

"Two weeks ago" Jake just replied and Brooke looked down on the small girl again who looked like she felt comfortable in their company, before she had been reserved and shy but now, not so much.

"Well, I think that we should have a birthday party for you" Brooke said smiling at her. "You only turn two years old once right?"

Jenny nodded her head and Brooke laughed at her.

"So what about you stay with me and Haley here and we can talk about your party and buy some stuff while daddy Jake here takes a trip down memory lane?" she looked over at Jake who shrugged and looked down at Jenny.

"You okay with that Jen?" he asked, and smiled proudly as his little girl nodded and waved him away, she was the most important thing in his life and the only thing that he would gladly give up anything for.

He walked out of the café and stopped just outside, she saw Haley and Brooke talking to Jenny looking as every word she said was a gift from god, and that's when he knew that those two would be great mothers, even if they didn't know it themselves. Jake started humming as he walked down the street; he couldn't deny that he had missed this place even though the things that had taken place here. He didn't know where he was going, but trusted that his feet would take him to the place where he was needed the most. Even though it may sound weird, that's Jake. He trusts that faith will bring him to the right place at the right time, and if it doesn't, well then it's not the right place to be. He soon found himself standing just outside the school, he laughed to himself of course this had to be the right place. He walked in and everyone watched him as he walked past, he didn't see anyone of his old friends, maybe they weren't there, considering the drama going on in Tree Hill he wouldn't be surprised if they decided to skip school completely. And that's when he saw her; she held her books in front of her leaning against the locker, looking tired as if the world had been abnormally cruel to her. His heart ached for her, he wanted Peyton Sawyer to see him, but there she just stood almost as if she was trying to gather the strength it took for her to make it through the day. Jake didn't know what he were going to do when she saw him, it was bound to happen, if not today than it would happen tomorrow.

"Jake?" he turned around almost startled by the voice that woke him from his thought, turned around only to find Lucas standing there, the reason he had sent Peyton away. "Wow, I had no idea that you were coming to town"

"Yeah me and Jenny are on a road trip and thought that we should meet the gang again" he said smiling at Luke who looked at him with the same brooding look as he always did, trying to figure out what he was thinking and that the real reason was behind his sudden arrival.

Normally Lucas Scott was able to read everyone emotions and thoughts as easy as if they were written down in a book, but with Jake things were different, he had learned not to show people how he felt. And not even Luke could see through his wall, only one person could and that was the girl whom he thought was the love of his life.

"This is so cool" he said. "Peyton is gonna be thrilled to see you, she's missed you so much"

Before Jake had the chance of stopping Lucas he was dragged towards Peyton's locker. Lucas woke her up from the obvious thoughts and she saw him, she smiled happily at him, but even though she looked happy on the outside Jake couldn't help but wonder why she was so sad. Why she tried so hard to fake her happiness and why Lucas couldn't see how sad she was.

"Good to see you Jake" she said and then hugged him, the feeling of holding her close to him almost drove Jake crazy, he hadn't seen her sense the proposal and the sleep talking, and every day he had missed her like crazy. "I've got class, but we can meet after school right?"

"Yeah sure" Jake just replied smiling at her. "I'm gonna see if I can find some old faces, and then I'm probably gonna see if Brooke and Haley needs any help planning Jenny's grand birthday party"

Peyton looked surprised for a few seconds but then smiled again while Lucas were brooding again, something he did very often, and almost every time someone mentioned Brooke, the only one who noticed though was Haley, and Jake.

"Jenny is here to?" Peyton asked and Jake simply nodded. "I've got to meet the little girl again; can we meet at my place after school?"

"Yeah sure Peyton" Jake said and saw her disappearing around the corner. "So Luke congratulations man"

"Haha, thank's I guess" Lucas just said smiling at Jake. "For what by the way?"

"For becoming a father?" as soon as he saw Lucas's face, Jake knew that he had just said something that he wasn't supposed to and he mentally kicked himself, he had only been here for a few hours and already gotten himself drawn to the center of the Tree Hill drama, something he swore he would never do again.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas just asked.

Jake started looking for a possibly escape from this, maybe he could lie and say that it was all a stupid joke? But that would never work, it if was Nathan than maybe, but Lucas would know that it wasn't a lie. Defeated Jake sighed and shrugged before opening his mouth.

"I'm sorry man, I thought you knew" he just replied, thinking that saying the truth was the best way to survive the wrath of Lucas. "I heard from someone that Brooke was pregnant and I just assumed that it was yours, look, man, this is really getting akward, talk to you later"

Lucas didn't reply but just watched as Jake walked away from him probably to find either Nathan or someone else. His mind was too busy trying to understand that Brooke, his pretty girl was actually pregnant, with his baby. He didn't know if he felt happy about that or if he was scared, did he want a baby with Brooke? Lucas started walking towards his class and soon found himself getting angry with Brooke for not telling him, it was his baby to, didn't he have the right to at least know that she was pregnant before everyone else did? He sat down in the classroom just watching the teacher in front of him not actually listening. His mind was occupied as usual by the feisty brunette that meant the world to him. The day seemed to go by, when the door opened in his last class he looked up just to find Brooke and Haley standing there, it was unusual for them to miss a day of classes, but the teacher didn't say anything when they walked in. They took their places and acted as if nothing had happened, Lucas didn't know if he were going to text Brooke or just talk to her after class, he decided on the second one and just sat there staring at the clock for the remaining time of the class. When the bell rang, showing that the day was over he grabbed all his stuff and walked over to Brooke.

"We need to talk" he just said, she didn't reply but simply walked past him acting as if she hadn't heard him. "Brooke?"

He screamed and ran after her, once outside the school he grabbed her arm and made her stop.

"Let go of me you jackass" she screamed and Lucas dropped her arm as soon as he had grabbed it. "What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered, tears burning in his eyes as he saw the obvious hatred.

"Tell you what Luke?" she hissed.

He took a deep breath"

"That you're pregnant" he said. "That we're pregnant"

She looked at him with a look that were supposed to make him uncomfortable, but instead he just smiled poorly at her not knowing what she wanted her to say, what she needed of him, because whatever it was he would do it.

"I'm the one who's pregnant Lucas" she said tears threatening to run down her cheeks and ruining her make-up. "As far as I'm concerned you left me the day you kissed Peyton, which means that I'm the one who's pregnant, and we, we are nothing, you hear me? Nothing"

Brooke turned her back on him and took the car and drove off, leaving Lucas standing there looking after her as tears ran down his cheeks, blurring his vision until he almost couldn't see her car, that's when it happened. Another car drove into Brookes, everyone saw it happen.

"BROOKE" Lucas screamed and started running, he could hear Peyton, Nathan and Haley run after him.

He soon reached the car and opened up the door, there Brooke was. Blood running down her forehead, and her arm in a weird angle, Lucas carefully dragged her out of the car, crying as he held her in his arms.

"Brooke, don't die, please don't die pretty girl" he whined looking down at her unconscious body.

He merely noticed when Nathan, Haley and Peyton got there, they all looked down at Lucas sitting there crying his eyes out, and Brooke not moving. Both Haley and Peyton started crying and sat down next to him while Nathan took his cell phone and called the ambulance.

"We need an ambulance now; there's been a car crash"

**I worked really hard on this chapter too, I'm not very happy with the ending but I tried my best. Anyway, I hope that you all liked it, reviews are highly appreciated and if you have any ideas or if there's something you would like me to write about then review or PM me and tell me. **


	4. Dreaming With A Broken Heart

**First of all I wanted to thank everyone who reads and reviews this story, you really make it so much funnier and easier to write, so thank you! **

**A few of you may have noticed that I took the part about Rachel away from the summary, and that is because I don't want her to have a big part of the story, she might have a smaller part, but I am not sure whether or not I should write about her, we'll just see. She might appear in a few chapters though! **

**Anyway, I am going to stop talking now and get on with the actual chapter. Hopefully you'll like it, and any quote that I might use is not mine, I do not own anything but this "plot". **

Five hours, it had been five hours sense Brooke had been taken to the hospital, and she had been in surgery for four and a half hour, in the waiting room Lucas sat alone. The others had left to get something to eat, but Lucas wasn't hungry, he wasn't tired, he felt numb. He had felt a lot of feelings the last few hours, when he saw the car hit Brooke he felt scared and furious at the same time, and after that everything else had slowly faded away until he went numb. He just sat there leaning his face against his fists as he leaned slightly forward, even though he hadn't told the others he was scared as hell. The love of his life, the person he wanted to be with when all his dreams come true was in surgery, and she might not survive, and not only Brookes life was in danger, as if that wasn't enough, now his and Brookes baby were in danger too. The clock was ticking loudly and Lucas glared at it, he couldn't help but to get annoyed at the sound of the clock almost mocking him that it was one more minute, one more second more without Brooke, without him knowing if she would survive or not. He saw Haley and Nathan walk towards him with Peyton and Jake behind them; they were smiling at each other while talking silently. Haley sat down next to him, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"How are you holding up?" she asked, Lucas didn't reply but simply got up from his chair, that was the first movement he had done sense Brooke went into surgery and he felt stiff, almost as if he wasn't used to walking anymore.

He walked towards the clock that was up on the pale white wall, angrily he grabbed it and before anyone knew what he was going to do he threw it to the ground making it smash with a bang, and then he smashed his fists into the wall screaming angrily, he just couldn't understand why life had do to this? Was this some kind of sick way of life to get back at him for being such an idiot to Brooke? He then felt someone grab his arms and pull him backwards, at first he fought against this someone, but then stopped fighting and just turned around and faced his little brother. Nathan looked at him with a sad face, Lucas Haley and Peyton both looked like they didn't know what to do, or what they should expect him to do next. While both Jake and Nathan looked like they understood, as if they knew that he were hurting because Brooke was hurt, because he was angry with himself for not protecting her, for not being her hero, for not being the one to save her. That was the only thing that she wanted, she just wanted him to save her and he couldn't even do that.

"Lucas we know that you are hurting" Nathan said still holding onto his brother shoulders, almost making sure that he weren't going to destroy anything more. "But we're hurting too, Brooke is our friend, what happened to her is not your fault, there's no way you could have stopped it from happening"

As usual Nathan knew exactly what was bothering Lucas the most, what was making him act the way he did. Maybe because the brothers had a bond, they were closer than normal brothers would have been, and had gone a long way from hating each other and being bitter enemies to being the best of friends. Lucas was just about to answer; he opened his mouth trying to come up with a way of telling them that it was his fault. He broke her heart; he was the one that caused this, he didn't want anyone to lie and say that it wasn't true, when the truth was that if he hadn't hurt Brooke then she wouldn't be here, but Peyton beat him to it.

"His right Luke" she just said. "It's my fault, I've been a horrible best friend lately and if it weren't for me then things would have been very different"

Lucas stared at her with a brooding face, Haley and Nathan looked like they had no idea what she was talking about, only Jake looked like he understood, he took her hand and squeezed it gently, knowing her well enough to understand that she didn't need much more than that. Jake and Peyton too had a similar connection to the one that Brooke and Lucas had, they just knew what the other person meant, and what the other person needed. They were soul mates in the making, and no matter where they end up they never forget about each other, they are drawn to each other.

"Mr. and Mrs. Davis?" a doctor asked and they all turned their attention towards the elderly bald man.

"They aren't here" Nathan said quickly. "They are in China, but we're Brooke's friends"

"Can you tell us what is wrong with her?" Lucas asked feeling more scared than he had ever been before.

The fact that he were about to find out whether or not the love of his life would make it, that he would find out if they're baby was fine made him wanna puke and run away from there, he is an almost eighteen year old boy and he can't do this on his own. The doctor looked visibly annoyed about Brooke's absent parents, but chose not to ask or to say anything about them.

"Well, she has some bruises, scraped and cuts" he started looking down on a pile of papers as he read. "That was the minor injuries, but she also has a concussion, a sprained ankle, a dislocated shoulder, a fracture on her wrist and right now she is in recovery, sleeping"

Lucas fell down to the floor, the pain he had felt in his heart, when he heard all of that took the numbness away and now he just felt desperate and somewhat responsible, it didn't matter that the others told him that it wasn't his fault, he still felt responsible.

"What about the baby?" he asked looking up, the doctor suddenly looked very nervous, this caused Lucas to stand up and he just stood there, waiting for an answer.

"The baby is fine for now" he said looking down in his papers again. "It's amazing that it's still alive, quite a fighter there"

"Can we see her?" Peyton asked and the doctor nodded.

"As I said she's still sleeping but its fine" he said smiling politely. "You may see her"

_Brooke's P.O.V_

_She opened her eyes and looked around, she was in her car, but nothing felt wrong. She wasn't hurt, that's when she noticed that it was really quiet, without saying anything she got out from the car and looked around. No one was around, she slowly started walking forward not knowing whether to laugh or to cry, she had always said that Tree Hill was a small place, but it wasn't that small! _

"_Brooke Davis" she turned around right away and saw Keith standing there smirking at her, feeling shocked and confused she just stared at him not knowing if she were going to say something, it wasn't every day that you met a dead guy. "Aren't you at least gonna say hi Keith, long time no see?" _

"_Hi Keith" she said still feeling confused. "Long time no see?" _

"_Now that's better" he said obviously pleased with himself, Brooke just stared at him, he looked just like he had done before he went into the school that day, and if she weren't sure that he had been killed that day, she would almost believe that Keith was alive. "So Brooke, how come I am your guide?" _

"_Geez Keith I don't know" she just responded, placing her arms in front of her chest glaring at him. "Dude, aren't you supposed to know these things? Some guide you are"_

_She waited for him to be upset or just angry with her, but he did something that surprised her and she just stood there watching him as he shook with laughter. After a few minutes he stopped and just stood there watching her with that cheeky smile of his. For a moment Brooke saw what Karen had seen in Keith, it wasn't that weird that people loved him so much, he was a good person while being a live, probably now as well. Lucas got so much from him, she thought and then understood. If Keith was dead, then she's dead too, and that means, she looked down on her stomach and felt tears rise in her eyes._

"_Am I dead?" she asked and Keith simply shrugged his shoulders at her causing her to walk up to him. "Well, then what the hell am I doing here?" _

"_Brooke, I don't know if you're dead" he said with the same calm voice as before. "But I do know what you are doing here" _

_Brooke didn't reply but simply waited for him to keep talking, but he just stood there watching her with an amused look on his face, it felt as if he thought that this situation was funny for some reason. Brooke had no idea why he found this fun, for her this was more of a nightmare scenario; her life wasn't over yet, she hadn't even turned eighteen yet. _

"_Well" she said. "Are you going to tell me?" _

_Keith laughed again and smiled fondly at her. _

"_Sorry Brooke, but you see this is the funniest thing that has happened to me sense I died" he admitted and Brooke couldn't help but smile. _

"_Well, I am glad that I can amuse you" she responded dryly. "But can you tell me what I am doing here?" _

_Keith's smile disappeared as he looked at Brooke and tried seeing what Lucas saw in her, and he noticed it. The strength, determination, grace, beauty, there was so much that was amazing about Brooke Davis, no wonder Lucas fell in love with her. _

"_You are observing but unfortunately the truth is Brooke that I don't know what I am going to show you" he grinned at her and she sighed deeply but couldn't help to do anything but smile back at him. "But I do know where, we are going" _

_He grabbed her hand and they started walking, Brooke had no idea where they were going, but as always she trusted Keith, maybe not because he was Keith Scott, but she trusted him because Lucas did. And that for her was the main reason for her to trust Keith and believe him whenever he says that it will be okay, even though he hasn't yet. After walking for ten minutes he opened a door, without hesitating she walked after him and soon found herself on the river court. It was either very early or very late but she saw someone standing in front of the basket desperately trying to make the shot but missed every time. _

"_Wow, that guy really sucks" she laughed and walked closer to him, Keith followed her, the closer she got the more he reminded her of someone, the guy in front of her had blond hair, and his body shape reminded her strongly of Lucas. "Is that?" _

_She was just about to ask when someone stopped her. _

"_Luke" she turned around and saw Nathan walking towards him a sad look on his face, for some reason it made Brooke feel bad, she knew right away that something was wrong, not only because Lucas was missing all of those shots. _

_She just recognized the tone of voice in her friend's voice and she just knew that something was wrong, it wasn't that hard to miss, all you had to do was look very closely. Lucas turned around and smiled poorly at Nathan as he made his way towards him, but for some reason his smile didn't reach his eyes. The spark in his eyes that she loved so much was gone, and he looked more or less numb, like he didn't give a damn what happened to him and that scared her. _

"_That's weak man" Nathan continued and Lucas just held the ball closer to him while looking at the basket, for the first time ever looking very bothered by the sight of it. _

"_I know" he just replied and threw the ball over to Nathan who started shooting right away, making every shot while Lucas just sat down on the side of the field watching his little brother playing his all, being the best that he could be. _

_Lucas almost never told his brother but he was proud of him, and happy that he made it and that things were going well for him. Brooke found herself wanting to walk over to him and ask him to tell her what was wrong, but she didn't. She was used to acting as if she didn't care what was going on with Lucas, but the truth was that she did, and she always would. _

"_Luke, I know that you hate when I bring this up" he started and Lucas sighed deeply. "But we're just worried about you man, you can't do this to yourself anymore, you need help, and it's been like, six months" _

_Lucas groaned loudly and started walking away from there; Brooke couldn't understand why he was acting that way. He never walked away from his brother, maybe he would walk away from someone like Tim, but he never turned his back on Nathan, Haley, Peyton or herself for that matter, not when they were talking to him. _

"_Lucas!" Nathan screamed again, this time Lucas screamed angrily, grabbed a rock and threw somewhere, Brooke didn't bother looking where it was, she was to shocked to see Lucas that angry, that hurt and sad. "This may sound harsh man, but you need to get over her, she would have wanted you too" _

"_I lost the love of my life Nathan" he just said, this time Nathan didn't say anything, he just watched his older brother not knowing what he were supposed to do. "I lost her now you have no idea what she would have wanted and you have no idea what I am going through" _

_With that he walked away from there leaving Nathan behind, who didn't do anything to stop him, Brooke watched as Lucas walked away from there as well but stayed and didn't follow him. A part of her wanted to run after him and talk to him, make him feel better, that was the part of her that loved him with all her heart, the one that didn't care how many times he had hurt her. But the other part of her that did know exactly how many times he had hurt her wanted to stay behind, and that was what she did. _

"_What's wrong with him Keith?" she asked looking at the older man who sadly watched as Lucas disappeared. _

"_Broken heart" he just replied holding his hand on his heart, Brooke looked at the way Lucas had gone but couldn't see him anymore. "Oh look, there's Haley" _

_Brooke turned around and saw a heavily pregnant Haley walking towards her husband who smiled sadly at her, Brooke couldn't help but notice that Haley's eyes were red and puffy probably from crying. Nathan placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, and then kissed the top of her head. _

"_Where's Luke?" she asked and he shrugged before starting to play as Haley made her way towards the bench, probably to sit down. "I feel really horrible about this" _

_She said sounding as if she were going to start to cry again, this time Brooke walked closer to Haley and soon sat there on the bench next to her best friend. Nathan walked to her and sat down next to her. _

"_Lucas will be fine" he said, but didn't sound too sure. "He just needs some time" _

"_He's had six months Nathan" she quickly replied. "Ever sense Brooke died he haven't done anything but playing basketball at night because he can't sleep, read her letters, look at pictures of her and get drunk, this is not the Lucas I know, he blames himself for her death because he wasn't able to save her, he hardly talks to anyone" _

_Brooke took a step to the side and almost ran back to Keith, if she had heard right, she was dead, that meant that she had died and the baby with her. She would have started to cry, but then remembered that Keith had told her that she wasn't dead. But why would Haley and Nathan talk about her as if she was? _

"_This is like a parallel universe where you died Brooke" Keith said answering her question without her even needing to ask. "That's how Lucas will turn out if you die" _

_Brooke didn't say anything; would Lucas really react this way if she died? Would he blame himself for her death, would he feel angry with himself because he wasn't there to save her? Brooke felt tears run down her cheeks, Lucas Scott really did love her, and all this time she had been pushing him away, but would he react the same way if Peyton was the one that died? She stopped crying and carefully took the tears away without ruining her make up. _

"_I know Hales" Nathan replied. "I really wanna help him, he's my brother, but I just can't, he doesn't want our help" _

_Haley just looked at her defeated; she knew that it was true. Nathan had told the truth, Lucas didn't want their help, he didn't want to feel better, and he wanted to hurt, to ache and to feel as bad as he could because he thought that he deserved it. Her cell phone rang and Haley quickly replied. _

"_Peyton, wait up" she almost screamed sounding scared. "No, no, no that is so not true and you know it" _

_Brooke ran up to Haley so that she could hear what Peyton were saying, even though she didn't want to admit it Peyton would always be her best friend, the one that were always there for her, and even when she was a bitch Brooke loved her to death, and it was the same for Peyton, those two have never been friends, they were sister separated from birth, always had been, always will be. _

"_Haley, I killed her" Brooke heard Peyton cry. "She was my best friend, but I hurt her, everything it my fault" _

"_No Peyton it wasn't" Haley said while walking towards the car, Nathan followed her and sat down in the driver's seat. "PEYTON NO" _

_Brooke heard something that sounded like a gun shot and she started crying, her best friend had killed herself because of her. She had never thought of it but without her, without Jake and Lucas maybe Peyton felt as if she didn't have anything to keep her attached to the earth. Maybe she found no reason to stay without her best friend, without her family, the only one that wouldn't leave her or get pushed away by her moody drawing and depressed music. Brooke turned around and looked at Keith, he didn't say anything but simply nodded and confirmed that this could happen if Brooke dies, and that scared her. She never realized how much her friends really did depend on her, or how much Lucas really loved her. _

"_I don't wanna watch this anymore Keith" she just said as she kept on crying. "I hate this world, and I don't wanna see this anymore" _

"_I'm sorry Brooke, I'm not the one in charge here" he just replied._

"_You really suck Keith" she mumbled and started walking away from the river court, the place was so much had happened, and the place that Lucas loved the most. _

_It was like a second home to him, this was the place he was from. Unlike Nathan and the other guys him, Skills, Mouth, Junk and Fergie belonged on the river court, what was said and what took place on it stayed there, they were like a family, brought together by something as simple as basketball. Brooke soon saw Peyton's house and opened the door, but when she walked in she didn't see Peyton or even the inside of Peyton's house, she watched as her and Peyton walked towards the door, she saw Jimmy Edwards raise the gun and shoot. Everyone panicked and she saw herself being dragged out from the school while Peyton as quickly as she could end up at the library. She watched as Lucas came and then she and Keith just watched as Lucas and Peyton realized that she was shot. _

"_If I say I love you" Peyton said crying. "Will you hold it against me, because I've lost a lot of blood?"_

_Lucas shook his head, and that's when it happened. They kissed, but instead of the passionate kiss Brooke thought they had shared it looked more like a friendly kiss than a boyfriend girlfriend kiss. Peyton leaned her head on his shoulder and looked like she were about to fall asleep while Lucas just looked in front of himself not looking happy, or even very pleased with himself, he actually looked disappointed and angry. The scene disappeared and everything went white, Keith smiled happily at Brooke whom just looked at him, not knowing what to think. _

"_You need confirmation Brooke Davis" he said, he opened a door that looked like it was leading to a hospital. "Now you are going to get it" _

_Nervously she walked after him and soon saw herself in the bed, bruises on her face, her arm were broken and she was sleeping heavily. Lucas sat on a chair next to her bed, holding her hand in his and kissed it. Peyton sat on the other side, next to Haley, while Nathan stood by the end of the bed, none of them said anything, but they didn't need to. You could easily see how scared they looked, how desperately they wanted her to be okay. _

"_Fiercely independent, Brooke Davis, brilliant, beautiful, and brave. In two years she's grown more than anyone I've ever known. Brooke Davis is going to change the world someday. I'm not sure she even knows it" Keith said loudly, Brooke turned around and saw him reading loudly from a paper he had in front of himself. "Guess who just thought that about you?" _

_Brooke looked down at Lucas and smiled softly, it wasn't hard to guess, none of the others were so good with words, and he had a gift when it came to words and describing his feelings and always knew how to say the right thing, almost all the time anyway. _

"_Lucas" she whispered softly. _

"_Hoes over bros" Keith read sounding confused, while Brooke only laughed. _

"_P. Sawyer" _

"_I need you" Keith said again, when Brooke didn't reply he just smiled at her. "All of them, now Brooke you know all these things, but what you do is up to you" _

_Brooke turned around and faced Keith whom looked very happy with himself. _

"_Thanks Keith" she whispered and hugged. "For everything and I was wrong, you really are good at this" _

"_I know Brooke" he joked and she punched him jokingly, and he started laughing but then grew serious. "Good luck and good bye" _

"_Bye Keith" _

**This chapter was really a challenge to write, it was really hard for me but I did my best. And I wanted to use Keith as a 'guide ghost' for Brooke seeing as he did such a good job with Nathan and Lucas in the series, anyway. Hopefully you'll like the chapter! **

**Review? xxx**


	5. In Repair

**Hey everyone thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they really mean a lot to me and they are the reason that I keep writing. Surprisingly enough I actually don't have much to write here this time, I just wanna ask all you people out there if there is anyone who likes twilight and if you can read my newest fic called Suddenly Everything has Changed?**

**Edit: I found a video where someone has shown 82 proofs that Brooke and Lucas are perfect for each other. The link to the website is on my profile. All of you who loves Brucas have to watch it! **

**That's about it; I hope that you enjoy the chapter! **

Brooke Penelope Davis were still sleeping, she had been hit by a car exactly four days ago, five hours and twenty minutes. Not once had she woken up, she had just been completely still. Almost like Lucas Eugene Scott had been, he had been sitting on a chair next to Brooke's bed for exactly four days, two hours and twenty minutes. And just like Brooke he hadn't moved, he spoke with the people that came to visit Brooke, and when they pleaded with him to go home he just said that he didn't want her to wake up alone. He slept on that chair, and if someone brought him food he would eat while sitting on that chair, and if he had to go to the bathroom then he would wait until the last possible moment to do so and then he would run back and forth. The nurses were used to seeing him there when they came in to check on her, to see if everything was okay with the baby, and they never found anything. Besides the injuries that Brooke had gotten from the car accident, she was fine and still she hadn't woken up yet, this both scared and confused her doctor and the nurses. They didn't understand why she hadn't woken up yet when they were all sure that she was fine. Lucas had dark bags underneath his eyes and his eyes were red, he was pale and had just fallen asleep when the door opened and woke him up from his sleep. He never slept well in that room, even when he managed to fall asleep he always woke up a few hours later. In the door opening he saw Peyton standing a sad smile on her face, she would come and visit every day, and she would talk to Brooke for an hour and sometimes even manage to force Lucas out of the room. She was worried about him, he looked ready to pass out, and every time he walked out of the room she was sure that he eventually would. Lucas leaned back and closed his eyes, knowing that he'd fallen asleep; Peyton grabbed a chair and sat down next to Brooke's bed. She took her hand and held it in her own, Peyton wasn't used to seeing her best friend like this, and she didn't like it. Normally Brooke was always moving, never looking like she could sit still. And seeing her being like this, with her eyes closed and not smiling Peyton felt an ache in her chest, almost making her cry every time she was there.

"Hi B. Davis" she whispered, somehow unable to speak louder, every day she would come and she would say stuff, she would apologize for doing the things that she had done, and even though the doctors said that she couldn't hear, Peyton still spoke to her friend knowing that the doctors was wrong.

Everyone was wrong about Brooke Davis, they looked at her and saw a slutty cheerleader, someone that have sex with everything that moves and will end up being pregnant with some guy that beats her up after getting drunk because he never got the scholarship to that great school that he wanted to go to. Not all of them knew the real Brooke Davis, the one that was smart, beautiful, who always cared more about her friends than about herself, the one with the big heart whom always found a way of forgiving people who didn't deserve to be forgiven. She was creative, independent, and she didn't trust people who didn't know all these things about her, but when you get to know her, the real Brooke Davis she tells you almost everything, except the things that she thinks will make her look weak and vulnerable. Peyton and Brooke are a like that way, none of them likes being vulnerable. They'd rather hide their feelings inside until they explode and becomes really big problems.

"I wanna start off with the normal I'm sorry speech" she said already tearing up, it was hard not to. "Cause Brooke I really am, you have always been such a great friend to me, and I just threw it all back into your face by being with Lucas behind your back, and it was wrong and very mean, best friend's don't do that to each other, and I just hopes that one day you'll forgive us"

The door opened again and she saw Haley walking in, she smiled at Peyton but didn't say anything. She knew how much it meant for Peyton to be able to say all those things that she told Brooke. And Peyton didn't mind having Haley there, she needed someone to comfort her after talking to Brooke, she knew how hard it was for her to talk about her emotions, and she couldn't talk to Lucas, nor could she talk to Jake about them, well she could, but it felt wrong and she didn't know whom she were going to talk too. Being with Jake without Jenny was akward, none of them had forgotten the event that had taken place in Savannah, and being with Lucas always meant spending time at the hospital, and Peyton could only handle seeing Brooke like that for an hour or sometimes more. Haley grabbed a chair and sat down on the other side, taking Brookes other hand.

"And I really need your help with something" Peyton said after a moment of silence, she looked up at Lucas to make sure that he was still asleep and then looked down on Brooke again, she noticed a twitch in her best friends eye but didn't say anything about it. "You've known me for my entire life Brooke, and you know me probably better than I know myself. And I've figured out that I am not in love with Lucas Scott, I love him like he is my brother, but nothing more than that. I needed him as a rebound after the whole Jake incident, but I am still not sure if I love him or Pete? And I really need you to wake up, and either help me or call me a Peytwhore cause anything is better than you being like this"

Tears ran down her cheeks as she watched Brooke, waiting, hoping and desperately wishing that her best friend would open her eyes and then be herself again, so that they could go back to being best friends, like they had always been until she had to destroy it all when Lucas came into the picture. Haley hated seeing Brooke like this too, to be honest every one hated it, but there was one more thing that broke Haley's heart, and that was Peyton and Lucas. Both of them had been really broken sense Brooke had been hit by the car, none of them being able to turn to anyway with their feelings, they just tried doing their best to keep them inside of themselves, but they failed miserably.

"Geez" they heard someone mumble. "That was some speech, Peytwhore"

Haley and Peyton looked down only to find themselves staring down in Brooke's deep, dark brown eyes, she had a soft smile on her face, looking ridiculously beautiful for someone who had been hit by a car not less than four days ago. Both of them hugged Brooke and for a moment both Peyton and Brooke forget that they hated each other, and they just cried and cried about Brooke finally being up, and awake. When realization finally hit them Peyton was the one to stand up.

"I should leave" she whispered and made her way towards the door.

"Peyton" Brookes voice caused Peyton to turn around and when she saw the smile on her friends face, she knew that they were okay, Brooke didn't even need to tell her something, she already knew that for some reason that Peyton would probably never understand she had been forgiven. "Come here"

She reached her arms towards her, crying and laughing Peyton walked back to her and they pulled each other in a bone crushing hug. Haley just sat there watching the reunion of the two former best friends; she knew that they would be friends again. Those two always managed to get down each other's trout's, but they loved each other none the less. They could fight and scream all they wanted to, but Brooke knew Peyton better than most people did, and Peyton knew Brooke better, the true Brooke Davis, one guy weren't going to come between them, not now, not tomorrow and never again. They soon let go of each other and smiled at Haley who were crying softly.

"Oh no tutor-mom" Brooke said looking sad; she pushed herself to a sitting position. "Don't be sad"

Haley waved her words away and then laughed quietly.

"I'm not sad" she said crying even more. "I'm just really happy"

Brooke placed her arms around her two friends and pulled them closer to her until they were all in the same bed laughing quietly, whispering about nothing, and everything just like they used to do and all of them felt good about finally being able to again. They then heard someone snore and they looked over towards Lucas who was still sleeping heavily, the fact that the sound from the three girls hadn't woken him up yet really showed how tired he was.

"How long have I been out?" she asked looking at the clock, not that it mattered, she didn't remember what time it had been when she had been hit by the car anyway, she didn't even know who had hit her.

"Four days, two hours and thirty minutes now" Haley responded as she watched her own wrist watch.

"Wow Hales" Brooke said quite blown away by her answer. "Have you been counting, is there something you wanna tell me?"

"Ha-ha Brooke Davis you really are hilarious sometimes" she responded dryly as Brooke just nodded and winked at Peyton. "I only know because Lucas has been counting, if I wake him up right now he can say exactly how long you have been sleeping, to the second"

Brooke looked over at Lucas again, he looked worn out, and he had the same clothes that he had worn at the day of the accident making her wonder how long he had been there?

"He's been sitting in that chair for exactly four days, two hours and thirty minutes" Peyton replied, and Brooke looked up at her with a shocked look on her face, why would he do that? "He said that he didn't want you to wake up alone"

Brooke looked at him again feeling tears burn in her eyes, she never knew that Lucas would do that for her, maybe for Peyton but for her?

"Brooke, he really does love you" Haley said, causing Brooke to look at her, and then Peyton whom only nodded her head. "I promise you that if you just give him a chance, he will prove that to you"

Brooke shrugged.

"Brooke, me and Lucas hung out when you guys weren't talking and I promise you that 99% of the time he spoke about you and if he would get one more chance he would make everything right again"

"I've given him so many chances guys" she said, looking at them. "And I wanna believe that he loves me I do, but after everything that's happened between the two of us, you can't blame me for being scared right?"

Haley shook her head before taking Brookes hand again, and smiling poorly at her.

"Of course not" Haley said, both her and Peyton saw the discomfort in Brookes eyes and immediately started to think of a new subject that they could talk about, they knew that Brooke didn't like to talk about her relationship with Lucas, and they didn't want to force her to talk about him. "So Brookie, what are Peyton going to do about the crazy Sawyer triangle of love?"

Brooke's sad face disappeared just like that and now she smirked widely at Peyton whom only smiled nervously, she knew that Brooke's planes often worked, but the way to success when it came to Brooke was always full of bumps, and some failures. But in the end her plans would always work, which were to good thing.

"First of all, who do you want next to you when all your dreams come true?" Peyton shrugged, that was the first question she has asked herself when she had come to the conclusion that she was in fact in love with both of them.

"I don't know Brooke" she answered. "They both mean so much to me in different ways, they've both helped me and been there for me, whenever I needed someone they are the ones who's stepped up"

Brooke nodded her head sadly.

"Then I'm going to quote old daddy Sawyer, because Peyt, we don't care which one of them you love the most we just want you to be happy, and" she replied laughing quietly. "Just promise me one thing; promise me that when you pick the boy you're really going to be with that he will be someone who respects you, and treats you well, and that it's someone who makes your heart race, and that it's someone who you love because of what he is and not what he does. Use your head and follow your heart."

Peyton nodded her head smiling at Brooke, even though she didn't know whom she loved more now than she did before she was still happy that she had her best friends with her, and with friends like Haley James Scott and Brooke Penelope Davis things would work out in the end.

"Are we going to wake Lucas?" Haley asked. "He said that he wouldn't move until you woke up, and he hasn't; besides he is going to be so happy when he sees that you are up"

"Okay Hales" Brooke said taking a deep breath. "You can wake him up"

Haley smiled happily and walked over to the chair were Lucas were sleeping heavily, she carefully shook him and he woke up in an instant right away looking at Brooke, and then he laughed to himself and ran towards her sitting on his knees on the ground next to her bed, taking her hand.

"Oh my god" he whispered, sounding like he was about to cry. "Your alive, don't you ever scare me like that again Brooke"

Brooke shook her head, thinking back about the dream that she had, with Keith and shuddered at the thought of that version of Lucas, he was angry and hateful, and she didn't want this Lucas to turn into that one.

"Don't worry" she answered and smiled at him. "I won't"

**So, here's that chapter, hopefully you liked it. Reviews are as usual highly appreciated, and I would love if you read the new fic that I've started to write, it's a Twilight fic and it's called Suddenly Everything Has Changed, here's the summary: **

_**Esme Cullen was turned to a vampire after her son died, what if he hadn't died? what if he had been turned to a vampire too? What happened when her son and his mate come back into her life? And how will this affect the other Cullen's?**_

**Anyway, there will be some pregnancies in that fic, war, volturi and stuff like that. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading! **


	6. Somehow

**Thanks again for reading and for the reviews everyone, they mean a lot. And I'm sorry if it takes time between every update but it's just because I really want this fic to be good and I really take my time writing it. Anyway, hopefully you'll like this chapter! Xxx**

"Brooke, are you sure that this is a good idea?" Lucas asked for the twentieth time that day, Brooke sighed deeply as she walked towards Nathans house, she could already hear the loud music, the screaming voices of almost the entire school from inside the house.

It had been one week sense the car accident, she had moved back to Peyton's place even though Lucas had pretty much begged her to move in with him, he wanted her close because how else would he be able to save her from everything? Brooke had remembered when she told him that she wanted him to save her, but she never thought that he would take it this seriously, and she never thought that he would actually try and save her from everything. Sure she still wanted him to, but not like this, it was the wrong time and the wrong way to do it.

"Yes Luke" she simply replied walking next to him, as usual he had the brooding look on his face, his hands put in his pockets and he looked really concerned about her, something that made Brookes heart melt. "I am sure that this is a great idea, this is exactly what I need"

And with that she opened the door, revealing a house full of booze, and drinking kids in their age that ran around acting like idiots, according to Lucas anyway, but Brooke only saw a bunch of kids trying to have a good time without their parents intruding. She saw people trying to get away from the real world, who were looking for a fantasy world that would be better than the world that they were currently stuck in. And if it weren't for baby Brooke, she would have done the same thing, shut her feelings off with the help of tequila and vodka, but not even Brooke Davis wanted to party and risk injuring her unborn baby. She was only there to get away from Lucas, he wanted to be in her life again, and every day he would call her and tell her that he was sorry, he were constantly trying to make everything okay again, but that wasn't what Brooke needed. She knew that he was sorry, and she didn't need him to tell her that every day, she knew well enough that he was hurting and that the kiss between him and Peyton were a mistake. All the sudden she saw Peyton standing with a blond guy next to her, who apparently was her brother, smiling broadly at her best friend she waved before turning to Lucas who looked uncomfortable, he never liked being at parties, and they made him feel insecure and vulnerable. For a second Brooke just watched him stand there, looking around in the room with a look on his face that were pretty much screaming how frightened he was.

"I am going over to Peyton okay?" she said, he looked at her, startled by the sound of her voice, and then nodded his head, Brooke took a few steps away from him, but then turned around and saw that he was still standing in the same place as before looking just as nervous. "Hey Luke"

She screamed over all the people and he looked over at her again, this time having a small smile on his face, almost hopeful, and because of that he reminded of her a puppy. A small and adorable puppy that only needed love and attention, and Lucas were probably even easier than a puppy, because he didn't need the love part, he just needed the attention part.

"Relax dude" she screamed and he smirked at her. "Go talk to Haley or Nathan"

Lucas nodded and then walked away from the spot that he had been standing only five seconds earlier and started looking for Haley or Nathan, and that were easier said than done. The whole house were filled with people, and wherever he turned he thought that he could see Haley, or Nathan but it would always be someone who just happened to look exactly like one of them. Brooke on the other hand walked over to Peyton who had a huge smile on her face, she still didn't know what to do about the love triangle, she spoke regularly to Pete, and she spoke to Jake too, who had left that very day with Jenny. And with the return of the long lost brother you could pretty much say that Peyton Sawyers life was filled with heavily exposed drama, because seeing as Tree Hill was such a small town everyone already knew. No one can keep a secret in Tree Hill, bad news, good news, everyone knows everything about everyone, and if there's someone who doesn't know anything, then he just moved there. Brooke had never met the infamous brother of Peyton Sawyer, but when she got there she saw that they looked much like each other. The same dirty blond hair, the same color of eyes but for some reason Brooke felt uncomfortable as she saw Peyton's brother eying her up and down.

"Hey P. Sawyer" she said as she walked up to her friend and pulled the blond haired girl into a hug, sense Brooke had woken up at the hospital they had been closer than ever, and this time they were sure that no one would be able to break them apart. "So, I guess that this is the infamous Sawyer brother?"

Peyton laughed and then smiled at Brooke, she was used to Brooke being very forward, and that's always a good thing. She never ends up in akward situations, and if she does, well than it must be on very rare occasions and for very special reasons.

"Derek this is my best friend Brooke Davis" Peyton said pointing at Brooke who smiled. "And Brooke Davis, this is my half-brother, Derek"

Derek reached her hand towards Derek who took it and they shook hand, saying their hellos before letting go of each other and started looking at Peyton whom didn't know what to do. And that was a regular problem with her, feeling split in both soul and body, now even the simplest of choices was hard, she didn't know whether or not she were going to eat chocolate ice cream or vanilla, because they both taste great, and in the end just so that she won't have to make the choice, she take both of them and mix, the best solution according to her, but sometimes you can't solve something by not choosing.

"You okay Peyton?" Brooke asked, waking her friend up from her thoughts, Peyton just smiled at her and nodded, Brooke knew very well that it meant that she wasn't fine; she knew her best friend good enough to know when something was wrong.

And Peyton hadn't been fine sense she came to the conclusion that she was in love with either Jake or Pete, the fact that she didn't know herself enough to know whom she really was in love with scared her in a way, and she had to trust someone else, to help her, and even if she had only told Brooke and Haley she still felt stupid and nervous talking about her feelings. And Peyton wasn't the only one that wasn't okay, everyone knew that Brooke wasn't fine, her and Lucas hadn't broken up yet, according to some people it was just a matter of time, and Brooke kept telling herself to break up with him, but whenever she would try and do that, she saw a picture of the Lucas that Keith had shown her. The broken, upset and angry that thought that the world didn't understand him, who were wasting his life because she wasn't in it anymore. She didn't want him to be like that, she needed him to not waste his life and show her that you can accomplish anything if you just believe, because even though Brooke never said anything, she really needed to believe in that.

"Have you guys seen Nathan?" Brooke looked up startled at Haley whom was holding a glass filled with something that looked a lot like some form of alcohol, when Haley saw the look on Brooke's face she started shaking her head. "No Brooke, I'm not drinking any alcohol, this is actually orange juice, and I am not drunk, trust me you would have notice by now"

She took another sip of her juice before smirking at Brooke whom just looked at her with a confused face. She couldn't believe that tutor mum, aka Haley James Scott had ever been drunk before, she just wasn't the type to get drunk, but then again Brooke never thought she would live to see the day when Haley got married at the age that she did, and she never thought that she would get pregnant.

"To make a long story short" Haley started. "Nathan got me to skip school one day, and I got drunk and ended up throwing up on Dan Scott's pants, end of story, now I am going to find Nathan"

With that Haley James Scott had disappeared, leaving them all confused, Derek looked after her a weird smile on his face, and for some reason Brooke thought that he looked scary, there were something wrong with that guy, she just couldn't figure out what. Almost as if Derek could hear what she was thinking he looked over at her, the same freaky smile on his face. The only reason Brooke didn't say anything about it was because she didn't wanna ruin anything for Peyton, and because she knew that she would freak out on her and never talk to her again.

"I'm gonna get some air" she said, Peyton nodded and Brooke walked away from there, away from the people who were running around acting like crazy people, she really couldn't understand that she had been one of them once, she would probably even be worse than some of them.

She walked out of the room and soon found herself sitting on the ground, breathing in the cold air. She saw Lucas and Haley sit next to each other, he were holding his arms around her and she looked hurt, Brooke didn't move but simply sat there watching them. She knew that Lucas was a great friend, but she wanted to know why he was Haley's best friend, why did they get along so great together. Maybe it was because they had always been truth, or maybe because they were soul mates. Not the loving soul mates, but the best friend thing, Brooke would probably never know, but for some reason it felt good watching Lucas and Haley together, listening to everything they said to each other.

"I think that Nathan is cheating on me" she heard Haley say, almost whining, Lucas looked down at her with that brooding look on his face, the one they always saw whenever he had just heard something that confused him. "With Rachel"

Or when he just felt like it, like when he was thinking very deeply about whatever and that is almost all the time. But no one knows what he thinks about, he never tells anyone, and it's impossible to figure out just by looking at him.

"Why would you think that?" he asked her, obviously finding himself in a very complicated situation, he didn't know who he were going to back up, or agree with.

Haley is his best friend, but Nathan on the other hand is his brother, and normally that would be better than best friend, but Haley had known him for way longer than Nathan had, anyway he had no idea which side to be on.

"Look at them" Haley turned around and saw Rachel and Nathan sitting on the balcony drinking bears while talking about something, she leaned against Lucas shoulder and closed her eyes, not wanting to see anymore, Lucas couldn't deny that they looked like they got along, but that didn't mean that they were having sex, or that he were cheating on her.

"No worries Hales" he just replied, pulling her closer. "He's not cheating on you, and if he is, well then I am totally kicking his ass"

"Ha-ha" Haley laughed gently punching him on the arm. "Thanks' Luke, it's good to know that you're always on my side"

"I'm not always on your side" he just replied. "Like when it comes to that ugly assed poncho, Hales, that thing really us ugly"

"Shut up Lucas" she just replied, before looking serious again. "How did your mum take the news that you're going to be a dad?"

Lucas got the brooding look on his face again and shrugged, the truth was that Karen had taken the news fairly well, she had punched him again, but then said that she were going to be there for him, and for Brooke, she would help them. And even though Lucas knew that Karen was always there for him and would always love him, no matter what, he still thought that she would yell at him again, but when she didn't he got surprised, but happy at the same time. And knowing that his mum were going to support him made things easier.

"She took it pretty well" he just replied. "How about your parents?"

"They took it well, they sort of had it coming after the marriage thing" she just replied casually. "But yeah, they were actually eager and happy for us"

Lucas smiled at her.

"That's great for you Hales" he just said. "I'm happy for you"

She smiled at him, and then looked back and saw Brooke just watching her, she noticed the sad look on her friends face and knew very well what she was thinking.

"How are you and Brooke doing?" she asked, knowing that the answer was bad, you could see it on both of them that they hated being away from each other, Brooke was way too stubborn to admit that she was still in love with Lucas.

"Not to good" he replied. "But I'm going to make everything alright again Hales; I need her in my life"

Haley just looked at him smiling softly at her best friend knowing very well that he was telling the truth.

"I know Luke"

**Yeah, this wasn't the best chapter ever. But I wanted to write something before going away tomorrow to meet my newest baby cousin, who was born today just a few hours ago. Please review and I will write soon again, some good news is that after next week I'm done working, and then I have a lot of time to write. Anyway, reviews are gladly accepted, **

**And I hope that everyone has a great weekend **


	7. On the Line

**Hello duded and dudettes, I sure hope that you had a good weekend and that none of you missed the epic World Championship finals between Netherlands and Spain! :D Seriously what a game! Kudos to Andres Iniesta, the hero of the game! You might have guessed by now that I was really hoping that Spain would win :D And thank god they did! They so deserved it too. Anyway, thank you for reviewing, and thanks to everyone who reads this without reviewing, I love you even though you don't review ;) lol Anyway, I'm working this week too, but Friday is my last day and on Saturday I am going to my cousins and stay there for an unknown period of time, so I might only update once or twice this week depending on how many reviews I get but if I've had enough reviews by Friday I'll update before leaving too, even if there aren't very many reviews. **

Tric was the most popular place in Tree Hill, and also almost run by Peyton Sawyer but owned by Karen Roe, the girl who according to some people can make anything happen, and that is probably true. The things that she can do, and the things that she accomplishes despite everything she had gone through with losing both of her mums were just outstanding. And every night while Karen stood in the bar handing out drinks to the people old enough to drink she couldn't help but to get even more proud of Peyton then she were before. Even if she's had a horrible day she still finds the strength to walk up to that stage and intrudes the band that she's convince to play there, and the bands that come and play get more outstanding every time. Karen didn't think that anyone would be able to get bands like "Fall Out Boy" to play at Tric, but Peyton Sawyer had. And with that grace and strength she managed to do things that Karen couldn't and was the reason that Tric were so popular. Karen smiled brightly at Peyton as she took the stage and clapped her hands just as everyone else did; out of anyone she knew Peyton was the one with the best stage presence. It was impossible not to smile at her, and she looked at home when she was on a stage, which is something that she shares with Haley. Looking over at the curly haired girl she saw her standing next to Nathan whom was having his arms around her waist, looking around them in an almost protecting way. Karen was known for being realistic, as well as a dreamer and the dreamer inside of her knew that these two would make it, and so did the realistic. It wasn't the fact that Nathan had made a public speech telling everyone that he were going to be father that convinced her that they would make it, but the fact that she saw the way they looked at each other. Every time their eyes met, or whenever they would look towards each other she saw that their eyes were full with the purest of love, the kind of love that never ends. She recognized it because that was the look she saw Lucas give Brooke when she wasn't looking, and that was the way she looked at him when she thought that no one were watching her. At one point Karen had been absolutely certain that Peyton was the girl he belonged with, and that Brooke were only fun for now, but that in the long run Peyton would be the one for him, but then she got to know the real Brooke Davis, and was blown away by the kindness of the girl, the unselfishness, courage and by her big heart. And now she wasn't so sure anymore, both girls were amazing, and Karen could only hope that Lucas would make the right decision, who had decided not to go to Tric, instead he had chosen to stay at home. When Karen had left he had been sitting in front of his computer typing like a mad person.

"Hey everybody" Peyton's voice woke her from her thoughts and she stopped doing what she was doing and just looked at Peyton, as she stood on the stage, a goofy smile on her face. "So are you guys ready to hear Lupe Fiasco?"

The crowd screamed yes and Peyton started laughing, for a moment she saw someone or something standing backstage and her smile fell for just a second, but then she turned towards the audience again. Only Brooke noticed that Peyton were hesitating slightly, and slowly she started making her way through the crowd, she wanted to see who was standing backstage obviously bothering Peyton. Normally she would have a really hard time walking through a crowd, but the people just moved from her and watched her with nervous looks, the rumor that Brooke were pregnant had gone public, but for some reason no one knew that Haley was pregnant, and that amazed Brooke. How in the name of hell had she managed to keep it a secret when not even Brooke could?

"I thought so" Peyton said sounding nervous, but as usual only her closest friends heard it. "Anyway, welcome to the stage Lupe Fiasco"

Peyton made her way away from the stage as Lupe Fiasco entered it, Brooke vaguely heard that he said something before starting to play, she walked closer and soon saw Peyton hugging a guy with black hair, and nervously she started wondering if Peyton had yet another guy to add on the Sawyer triangle of love. Standing still, almost being afraid of breathing she watched as the guy took Peyton's hand, and then they turned around. Brooke had to bite her lip to prevent her from giggling, the guy standing next to Peyton was no other than Pete Wentz, the guy whom Brooke were secretly rooting for in the Sawyer triangle of love. It wasn't that she didn't like Jake, the truth was that she did, and she always thought that he was a great guy, but the fact that he had hurt Peyton to many times, sometimes not on purpose, made her believe that maybe Pete was the right guy for her?

"Brooke" she looked up at Peyton, quite startled, and smiled as Pete and Peyton both waved at her to walk to them, she faked a smile and did.

When she stood next to them she was surprised that Pete pulled her into a hug, having a huge smile on his face, this only made her more sure that Pete was the guy for Peyton, she was the tortured artist, who just happened to love Fall Out Boy, and he was the tortured boy singer who wrote most of the songs for Fall Out Boy, could it be more perfect or what?

"Wow Pete Wentz, long time no se huh?" she just said smirking at him, noticing that he had his arms around Peyton's waist and winked at Peyton, whom only laughed quietly knowing exactly what Brooke were thinking about. "So how are you?"

"Brooke Davis" he just replied smirking as Brooke looked shocked that he remembered her last name. "Still brooking yourself?"

Brooke gave him one of her famous glares and Peyton started laughing, thinking about the weekend after the shooting when they were all going to relax and concentrate at anything but school or the shooting. The weekend when no one believed her when she said that Pete would show up, and when Rachel walked in on Brooke, brooking herself.

"Do you still play the bass?" Brooke asked, Pete nodded. "If you ever talk about that again get out of town boy, you won't be able to"

Yet again Peyton started laughing, while Pete just looked at her and then at Brooke obviously not sure about what he were going to say, the thing that shocked him the most was that Brooke had actually called him get out of town boy, and he didn't know if he were supposed to laugh at that or not.

"Get out of town boy?" he just asked.

Peyton whom had just stopped laughing placed her arm around his neck and smiled at him.

"Brooke gives everyone she knows these nicknames" she started, waving her hands while talking. "And when you showed up in the limo outside my house and my dad caught us, I tried to explain to him that you were Pete from Fall Out Boy, and he said something about you being Pete from Get out of town boy, right Broke Davis?"

Brooke glared at her.

"Sure thing Peytwhore" she looked behind her and saw Rachel standing talking to Nathan, o standing closer to each other than necessarily, angrily she walked towards them, soon hearing Peyton and Pete walking after her. "Nathan, please tell me that this is not what it looks like?"

Surprised that Brooke and Peyton was there he almost jumped away from Rachel, whom didn't even look bothered, she just smirked almost seeming pleased with herself that she managed to get caught almost doing something with Nathan. Brooke couldn't believe that she didn't even have the nerve to be ashamed of trying to get a married man to hook up with her. Brooke felt the anger rise inside of her as Nathan didn't say anything, looking over at Rachel she felt betrayed, she thought that she and Rachel were at least closer now, they were almost friends, but then she had to ruin it by trying to destroy Naley.

"You are such a bitch" she screamed over the music.

Rachel didn't even look bothered; it was as if she didn't even care about it. She just had this look on her face, and Brooke just felt the urge to slap her for being such a whore, and for trying to ruin Naley. She also felt like attacking Nathan, as he was just as involved in this as Rachel was.

"Get out of here before I kick your ass" she said.

Rachel smirked, looking extremely happy and as if she knew something that she didn't.

"You're not going to kick my ass" she said placing her arms in a defensive position in front of her chest. "You're pregnant and it's Lucas, you wouldn't want your little secret to go public right?"

Brooke didn't know whether to laugh or to cry, the fact that Rachel had been trying to black mail her by telling the rest of Tree Hill something they already knew was just so ridiculous.

"Oh my god" she said faking a scared look on her face. "You're going to tell them something they already know, how am I ever going to survive?"

Rachel stopped smirking and Brooke slapped her across the face, leaving a big red hand on her cheek. Carefully Rachel touched the hand before taking a step towards Brooke, Nathan placed his arms around her waist and pulled her away from Peyton and Brooke whom only looked angrily after them, none of them could believe the event that had actually taken place. Brooke turned around looking at Peyton whom only stood there not knowing what to do, they couldn't tell Haley. Nothing had really happened and there were no reason to upset her because of something that might have happened. All three of them walked closer to the stage again watching Lupe Fisco from there. Looking at Karen with sad looks on her face Brooke saw the guy that she did not want to meet right now; walking through the door of Tric was Lucas Scott, with the same brooding face as he walked towards Karen whom had a smile on her face. Pulling her hands through her hair Brooke groaned.

"Does the drama ever stop?" she asked herself more than anyone else.

"Not really" Peyton just replied getting paler by the second, Brooke turned around and saw Haley walking the way Nathan and Rachel had walked just before, nervously the two girls looked at each other not sure if they were going to follow her or not.

Just as they were going to walk after her they saw Haley running out, an angry look on her face, tears running down her cheeks, Brooke and Peyton ran towards her and arrived just as Nathan did looking sad.

"Haley what's wrong?" Brooke asked, Haley didn't reply but simply placed her arms around Brooke's neck, immediately the dark haired girl hugged Haley and glared at Nathan whom only looked guilty. "Come on Hales, we're leaving, and you Nathan Royal pain in the ass Scott, should keep away from that apartment of yours unless you wanna lose your balls"

"Haley no" Nathan said, just as he felt someone slap his cheek, surprisingly he stared down at Peyton whom only glared at him and that one look almost made him fear for his life, he watched as they walked away from there and he didn't do anything to follow them.

After a few seconds Nathan woke up from his freeze and ran after Haley spotting them talking to Lucas whom only looked angrier by the second, he looked up and as soon as he saw his brother he looked if possible even angrier than before. Slowly all of them started walking out of Tric, in pure panic Nathan ran after them, determined to not let Haley leave him without he even had a chance to explain himself. As he reached the front door to Tric, a car started and he saw Lucas wave after it, he turned around and saw Nathan standing there, angrily he turned away again and walked away from Tric.

"Lucas" Nathan screamed walking after him, and when his brother didn't stop he ran even faster. "LUKE"

Nathan grabbed Lucas shoulder, and right away Luke turned around and punched Nathan in the face making him fall back. Blood ran down his nose, and Lucas just stared at him, Nathan knew that he was an idiot for doing that to Haley, and Lucas had every right to kick the shit out of him.

"Why in the name of god, did you do that Nathan?" Lucas screamed at him, feeling worse and worse every second that went by, he had been sure that nothing was going in between Rachel and Nathan, he had protected his younger brother, and now it looked like this entire time he had been wrong. "I defended your stupid ass, thanks to you, Hales might never speak to me again, you just fucking cost me my best friend"

"Dude, Rachel just jumped at me" Nathan said, getting up from the ground, glaring angrily at Lucas whom just stared at him. "I tried pushing her away, and then Haley turned up and saw everything and I didn't even get a chance to explain"

Both of them grew quiet and the only thing you could hear was the sound from the music coming from Tric.

"Is that the truth?" Lucas asked.

"Yes Luke" Nathan said, taking deep breaths. "I promise you, that is the truth"

Lucas just nodded his head, and then walked to his younger brother. Giving him a brotherly hug, and then they started walking towards Lucas car, both of them realizing that the party was over for them.

"Can I sleep on your couch Luke?" Nathan asked as he sat down in the seat, Lucas smirked at him.

"Sure you can little brother" he replied. "Seeing as your girlfriend, just kicked you out of the apartment"

"Well at least I have a girlfriend" Lucas smirked, holding the cd in his hand, and the papers, the thing that he thought would bring his girlfriend back, the gesture that he was certain Brooke would be find big enough to make her forgive him.

"Before I forget, we have to stop by at one place" Lucas said, not hearing Nathan protest he started driving.

Brooke, Haley and Peyton were all sitting in the couch eating ice cream, none of them crying anymore. Pete had taken his limo and left, seeing as he couldn't stay that long. Haley couldn't believe that she had walked in on her husband and the school whore practically screwing each other back stage, a part of her thought that this was some sick joke to get back at her for leaving him to be on a tour, but Haley felt that if this was Nathans way of getting back at her, then it was wrong, and sick.

"I can't believe that he would do that to me" she said drying the tears of her cheeks as she ate more ice cream, just looking in front of her.

"I can't believe that Lucas still loves me" Brooke kept on going sitting on Haley's left side, eating ice cream too while looking just as depressed as Haley.

And on Haley's right side Peyton sat just staring in front of her looking if possible more sad and depressed than both Brooke and Haley put together, she had been crying over the fact that she didn't know herself, and that's when she came to the conclusion that the one who knew her better than she did was Jake. But he was all the way in Savannah, and wouldn't return to Tree Hill unless Nikki died, or if she gave up custody of Jenny.

"I love Jake" she said and started crying again, both Brooke and Haley looked over at her with sad looks on their faces. "And he's never coming back, and I'm pregnant"

"My problem is bigger P. Sawyer" Brooke said. "I'm pregnant, and I have this really freaky relationship to my baby daddy"

Haley raised her spoon and they turned over and looked at her as she sniffled while eating more ice cream.

"And my baby daddy is cheating on me" she just said, Brooke and Peyton nodded their heads, both in silent agreement that Haley had the worst, they had been through the cheating drama, and the triangle drama, it was not a good place to be and not a good experience for that matter. "WAIT, PEYTON WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"That I'm pregnant?" Peyton just asked sounding nervous, she hadn't told Brooke and Haley, because she was silently hoping that it was just a bug and that she really wasn't pregnant, but after feeling sick for three months, not even she could deny it anymore. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I just"

"It's fine Peyton" Brooke just said, smiling at her, and taking her hand, Haley nodded her head. "We understand, and we're here for you, okay, P. Sawyer and you can come with us to our doctors appointments tomorrow?"

Peyton nodded her head, tearing up as she did so.

"Thanks' you guys" she whispered. "I love you"

"Hey, we should watch a movie or something" Brooke than said, feeling cheery for some reason, she didn't want to cry anymore, she didn't wanna feel sad over the bad things that had happened today, if they were going to be that sad then they needed a good reason, like the starving children in Africa.

The others just looked at her, before nodding their heads.

"We should totally watch Titanic" Haley said smiling happily, looking as if she had forgotten the events taking place just a few hours before. "Nathan always says that it freaks him out and he knows when he'll get home that I've watched it"

"How will he know?" Peyton asked smirking at Haley whom shrugged before running away to get it.

"He just knows" she answered from their bedroom, Peyton and Brooke sat there looking at each other, both with big smiles on their faces.

Both of them were happier than ever because they were friends again, it's like you say, nothing really matters unless you have friends, and when Brooke lost Peyton, it was one of the worst days in her life, and sometimes she hated herself for not being able to let the kiss go, just like Peyton couldn't stop yelling at herself for kissing Lucas in the first place. A knock on the door woke them up from their thoughts and they looked shocked towards the door. Brooke got up after a few minutes and walked towards the door, when she opened no one was there, she took a step out and looked around. Then on the ground she saw a few papers, and a cd next to them. Frowning she leaned down and picked them up before walking inside again still holding the things. Haley were back in the tv-room next to Peyton both of them laughing and talking, as she walked in they got silent and just looked at her as she sat down next to them.

"What's that Tigger?" Haley asked, and Brooke shrugged, really not knowing what it was. "Well, let's watch it"

She grabbed the cd from Brookes hand and started it before Brooke had a chance to say no, and that's when it started. She heard background music, and pictures of her and Lucas, while Lucas spoke in a soft voice telling her 82 reasons why they should be together. Brooke looked down on her papers, and saw the drawings he had made; she didn't even know that he knew how to draw. When the video had ended the girls just sat there not knowing what to say, that was the big gesture, the thing that would make her forgive him, and as Brooke felt tears run down her cheeks she knew that she had forgiven Lucas, but what were she going to do now?

"Wow" Haley just said.

"Aww Brooke, that was so amazing" Peyton just said silently. "Do you believe that he loves you more than me now? Because I do"

Brooke nodded her head, smiling widely, as she took her cell phone and dialed the phone number that she knew so well. He answered quickly; apparently eager to find out how she had reacted.

"I have an appointment tomorrow at the doctor's office" she just said. "At nine, come and we'll talk then"

**So, I worked my ass off with this chapter. And I hope that you all liked it, that as the big gesture from Luke's side, anyway. And I wasn't actually planning on making Peyton pregnant with Jakes baby; I just decided like ten minutes ago that I want her to have a baby, lol. **

**Anyway, please review xxx**


	8. We are Broken

**Hello everyone, that was probably the fastest reviewing I've ever seen! I just wrote the last chapter yesterday and when I woke up the next morning I already had five reviews. And I have this "rule" I guess you could call it, and that rule is that when I get four-five reviews then I am going to update, and here I am. So thanks again everyone who is reading this fic, and a very special thanks to the reviewers. You make it really fun to write this fic. Anyway, here's the chapter! **

Brooke Davis stood sat in the waiting room almost not being able to sit still, she felt the horrible smell of hospital stinging in her nose, every sound suddenly felt louder, she looked around hoping to find Lucas walking towards her, the clock was 8.55 and in five minutes she had her first appointment, to see how long she had been pregnant, and to make sure that everything was fine. She was never one for putting her heart out there, she'd rather take the safe before the unsafe, but there was something about Lucas Scott that made her do things that she normally doesn't. He brought out the best of her, and made her do brave things, and for him she were willing to put her heart out there, she was willing to get hurt, for him. She looked down on the floor, took a deep breath and tried relaxing, she were freaking out, the thought that Lucas had the future of their relationship on his shoulders freaked her out, she wasn't the one to call the shots anymore. He had the power now, and Brooke wasn't used to it yet. She felt a hand on her shoulder and knew right away that it was him, she just stood up and gave him a hug, she wanted to cry and tell him or scared she was. That she was scared of doing all of this, and that she would be like her mother, the absent mother whom was never there for her, who never cared about her only daughter. Which was part of the reasons that Brooke had problem believing in her own abilities and when she saw herself as small and weak, everyone else always saw her as strong and an amazing woman who made such a difference in the world just by existing. She didn't even have to do anything special for it to be so, she was herself, never faked and was always honest with herself, she had this glow and everyone knew that Brooke would be the one that goes to the High School reunion, happy and with an accomplished life. She would be a great mother, a great wife and just a great person in general, just like she is now.

"Hey what's wrong?" Lucas asked as she pulled away and they sat down again, she just stared at him, feeling the weakness overtake her; she wanted to tell him that she loved him with all her heart, and that he meant the world to her.

Because that was the truth, she depended on him and his words, she loved listening to him read, or say one of his complicated quotes that he had stolen from some old dead guy, she never understood them while reading, but when Lucas read the quotes of Shakespeare to her, and telling her what they meant, it always made sense. She knew what Shakespeare was thinking when he wrote certain things and understood exactly why he wrote them down.

"I'm just nervous" she replied, Lucas placed his arm around her back and pulled her closer to him, kissing the top of her head, she leaned onto his chest, smiling as she felt his faint heartbeat.

"There's no need to be nervous" he just replied when Haley and Peyton walked out of the room both of them smiling at Brooke and Lucas, walking slowly towards them. "What are they doing here?"

In that moment Brooke wanted to laugh at his stupidity, they had just gotten out from the doctors and he were asking her what they had been doing, sure there could be many things that they could have been doing, but shouldn't he have known in that case? Lucas just watched as Haley and Peyton walked to them, looking like something great has just happened, smiling brightly not being able to hide their obvious happiness.

"So?" Brooke just asked, ignoring Lucas, for the moment she wanted to know more about her best friends and their babies. "Everything's alright?"

"I'm 18 weeks pregnant" Peyton started but was immediately stopped by Brooke whom placed her hand upon Peyton's mouth, whom just starred at her with a questioning look, probably wondering the same as Haley.

When the doctor had told her that she was 18 weeks pregnant Peyton had reacted by saying no several times, she had a friend whom had been pregnant, and by the time that she was 18 weeks, she had been big, you could see that she was pregnant, but no one had even guessed that Peyton was having a baby, and if Peyton wasn't sure then neither would she. Her stomach weren't that much bigger than before, sure it wasn't at flat as before but according to Peyton it wasn't big enough.

"P. Sawyer, you are tiny" she exclaimed sounding like she were about to freak out any second, and on her inside she was, Brooke Davis had always been protective of her best friends, she would never let anything happen to them, and if she could help them with anything then she gladly would, which were one of the reasons everyone loved her, and they would gladly to the same for her. "When we're getting back from school you are going to eat something, I will not have P. Sawyer junior be an anorectic baby you hear me?"

Peyton nodded and smirked, then carefully took Brookes hand away from her mouth, tearing up, before Brooke knew what had happened Peyton had pulled her into a hug. She responded by hugging the blond back and soon the girls just stood there, Peyton wanted to thank Brooke for being there, for never giving up hope on her, and for believing her even when she didn't, and this was the only way she could think of. And Brooke knew, she understood exactly what Peyton meant, by that one, small gesture that meant nothing for some people Brooke and Peyton had translated into an exchange of words, describing how much they meant for one another.

"You guys" Haley said, causing the girls to look at her with confused smiles on the faces, Brooke was the first one to remember and she slapped herself on the forehead, now desperately wanting to know about Haley.

"God, I'm sorry tutor-mom" she just said, Haley laughed at them before waving it off, not caring very much that they for a moment had forgotten about her, she knew that they had a special bond, similar to the one she was sharing with Lucas. "How are you?"

"I'm ten weeks pregnant" she just replied smiling at them, none of the girls remembered that Lucas was standing there, and he was shock, he had known that Brooke was pregnant, but he had no idea that his best friend were having a baby or his almost girlfriend.

"What?" he just asked looking at them with a confused and slightly hurt look on his face, feeling betrayed and angry with the girls for not telling him, he could understand that they chose to not tell the fathers at this point, but he were supposed to be both Haley's best friend, he thought that he had the right to know things about his best friend before every other person in Tree Hill did. "I can't believe that you didn't tell me"

Haley and Peyton both opened their mouths to try and explain, but none of them came up with anything to say, they couldn't explain to Lucas why they hadn't told him. Mainly because there were so many reasons, and one of them were standing in front of them, Brooke had been heart broken, and she had been their first priority when she had woken up, Lucas had just become one of the guys, and they hadn't thought about him. Brooke noticed her friends discomfort and stood in front of them glaring slightly, he didn't say anything but looked in front of himself with that brooding look on his face, probably trying to understand the purpose of all the secrecy.

"Lucas Scott, you have no right to be mad at them" she said pushing him backwards, and made some space between him and the girls, looking at her with a surprised face she couldn't help but look away for a moment.

The hurt look on his face was enough to make her feel guilty, even if she hadn't done anything wrong. He had that power over her, or his eyes had that power over her, she felt sad for him even when she had no reason what to be.

"Why not?" he just asked her, waving his hands as he spoke, he always did that when he were angry, or nervous. "I thought that we we're friends, and they didn't tell me? Don't I have the right to be upset?"

"No" Brooke just replied, she were getting angrier and angrier by the second, just like Lucas was, Peyton and Haley just stood there watching the two argue with each other, both of them feeling guilty for not telling Lucas. "It wasn't any of your business Lucas; you can't expect everyone to tell you everything because you think that you deserve to know"

Lucas glared at her, suddenly looking more sad and alone than angry, it was as if he had been hurt by the words she had said, repeating them over and over again in her head Brooke tried to find the thing that had made him so upset, but she didn't realize it, Haley on the other hand did and she watched in horror as a tear rolled down her best friends cheek.

"So that's why you didn't tell me" he just whispered more to himself than anyone else. "It wasn't any of my business, Brooke when we argued at the wedding you told me that I wasn't fighting for you, and that you were holding on to dear life. But can't you see that I am fighting for you, I'm fighting for us, and for this relationship, because I love you Brooke, but I can't fight for us both, I need to know that you think that we are worth fighting for"

Suddenly he turned away and started walking away from there, shocked by the words that Lucas had uttered to her Brooke slowly sat down on the chair realizing that what he had said was true. She had blamed him for the collapse of their relationship, saying that he didn't want it, and that he didn't want her. Claiming that she was holding on for dear life, and now the roles had been changed, she didn't want to lose him, she love him, and yet she is driving him away, pushing him towards Peyton, someway making sure that they will never be together. And to hear him say that he was holding on to her for dear life, not wanting to let go of her, or of them, made her fall in love with him all over again. Haley and Peyton placed their arms around her shoulders comforting her as she started to cry, watching the spot were Lucas had been standing only moments earlier.

"Brooke Davis" a nurse called out her name, she dried her tears, taking Haley's and Peyton's hands and they walked in the room.

Peyton sat in her room looking down on the phone, the day had been slightly interesting, starting by going to the doctors to find out that she was having a baby girl; she placed her hand on her stomach feeling that warm feeling in her heart again. And then it had continued with her and Haley announcing that they were both pregnant, so that Brooke wouldn't get all the unwanted attention, causing her to feel slightly better for the day. And now, the moment of truth, Peyton were going to call Jake and tell her about the baby, frightened that he would reject her she had taken her cell phone and were now sitting in her closet, the lights of so that the only light she had were coming from her cell phone. She thought that if he said that he didn't want her then it would feel better if she did it in a closet, because then she would be able to shut the feeling of not being wanted in a room, and she would never have to think about it. Slowly she grabbed the phone and dialed the number that she knew so well, taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Hello" she heard Jakes voice on the other end and hesitated, he said hello once more and that's when Peyton forced herself to talk, she knew that if she wouldn't tell Jake now, then she would never do it.

"Hey Jake" she said, her voice sounding strange even to her.

"Hey Peyton" he said sounding confused, she understood why, it doesn't happen every day that you get a call from the girl you were going to marry before she talks in her sleep and says that she loves another guy. "Are you okay? You're sounding funny"

"Yeah, I'm fine Jake" she said sounding more and more like herself. "Listen, I just wanted to tell you something, but before I do, I just wanted to tell you that I love you, you're the one for me"

Jake didn't say anything and Peyton assumed that he was waiting for the big news, terrified of how he was going to react she took a deep breath, and started tearing up, before she knew it she was crying heavily, not because she didn't want this baby, since she was so afraid of being left by Jake all over again. The pain she felt when she went through it the last time was enough to last for a life time; she didn't think that she could take it if he did that again.

"I'm pregnant Jake" she said, and heard him sigh deeply on the other end. "It's yours"

A silence grew and Peyton didn't say anything, she knew that this was bad for Jake, at least it was now when he was fighting for custody over Jenny, he couldn't afford anything to go wrong, and in the eyes of a judge, getting another girl pregnant was that kind of mistake that made him an unfit father.

"Are you sure it's mine?" he asked, Peyton stopped crying and just looked in front of her not knowing what to say, by asking her that he had practically called her a whore, livid with him she slammed the phone onto the ground before taking it up again, surprised that Jake was still there.

"Of course I am" she said furiously. "What kind of whore do you think I am?"

"I didn't think that you were a whore Peyton, you're far from that" he just said, sighing deeply again, she heard him punch himself on the forehead. "It's just, I can't do this right now I just can't"

"Fine" Peyton just replied, looking down on the ground. "At least now you know"

"Bye Peyton" he said and was just about to hang up on her.

"By the way Jake" she said as he hung up causing her to tear up again. "Congratulations you're having a baby girl"

Lucas ran on the river court playing basketball, trying to get some of the steam out, angrily he shot the ball and hit, it was like therapy for him, the only thing he needed when he was either angry or upset was a basket and the calm that he would only get from the river court. His world, and the world that he wanted Brooke to be the biggest part of, sighting deeply he shot again, apparently faith had other plans for him. As the ball fell down it landed in someone's hands, Lucas frowned when he saw Brooke standing there, looking nervous. She threw the ball over to him and placed his hands in her back pockets.

"What are you doing here Brooke?" he just asked, trying to sound like he didn't care, when the truth was that he had been worried about her the entire day, wanting to know exactly what the doctor had said to her.

"I'm holding on" she replied, he dropped the ball and it rolled away. "Your right, and I'm sorry for letting you go, it's just that you hurt my so bad, and I hate feeling like that, I love you Lucas, but I can't have my heart broken again, because this time it might be unfixable"

She was just about to turn around when Lucas grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him, just holding her close to him, not wanting to let go.

"I can fix it Brooke" he whispered. "We can start over, and I promise you that I will never do something like that to you again, I will never hurt you"

Brooke felt tears run down her cheeks as she leaned her head onto Lucas shoulder.

"We're having a son" she whispered, Lucas looked down on her. "You're going to be the father of a beautiful baby boy"

Lucas smiled at her happily, and then slowly leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you Brooke Penelope Davis"

"I love you too Lucas Eugene Scott"

***

Haley James Scott were hurt, she sat down by the piano at Karen's café, not wanting to go home after her shift, she knew that people had doubted her and Nathan, when they got married so young, but she never thought that she would too. But now after the event with Rachel she started to feel unsure whether or not their marriage was such a good idea. She heard a sudden knock on the door and saw Nathan standing there a sad look on his face. Slowly she walked over and opened the door, but didn't move, instead she just watched him standing there.

"Look, to be honest with you, I don't have the words to make you feel better, but I do have the arms to give you a hug, ears to listen to whatever you want to talk about, and I have a heart; a heart that's aching to see you smile again" he said, she smiled sadly at him, not knowing if she were going to take it seriously, Nathan Scott had just quoted someone, and for some reason she didn't care, she always thoughts that the words from his heart were more beautiful than any quote. "Look Hales, I'm sorry, I made a mistake, Rachel meant nothing to me, the only thing that matters are you, and our baby, can you please forgive me?"

"As long as you carry me home" she said placing her arms around his neck before kissing him softly on the lips. "Because I am exhausted"

**And that was it; hopefully you liked it even if it was a little shorter than the other one, anyway. Now I have to go to sleep, I'm working tomorrow .. -.-**

**Review and you will make my day better :D **


	9. Only Crazy People

**Sorry for the late update, hoping that you will like this chapter. Thank you for reading and for the reviews. Enjoy! **

Nathan Royal Scott had pride, he hated asking people for help and he would rather handle things by himself then show the world that he was only human and that he to sometimes found himself in situations that he really couldn't handle by himself. If it wasn't for Haley and for their baby he wouldn't be standing in front of Dan Scott about to ask him for money. It took every amount of strength that he had to stay there and watch his father give him the famous Dan Scott smirk, curling his lip slightly, looking at him with that look that clearly said how pathetic Dan thought he was.

"Dad, me and Haley are having money troubles" he started, finding it hard to meet his father's eyes, instead he looked down on the carpet, breathing slowly, finding it hard to tell his father that he needed his help, although he knew that Dan would help him as soon as he admitted that he needed his father it was still hard. "And I need your help, so can you help me?"

Dan Scott was known for taking care of his own, in his very special way, not everyone thought that he did it in such a good way, Nathan was one of them who most of the times thought that Dan only meant good, that he did what he could and that he didn't know how to help people in any other way. Money was one of the things he would gladly help anyone with, because that was one of the things that he had plenty of.

"No" he replied, Nathan starred at him with a questioning look on his face not knowing if he were to believe that his father had just denied him help, he always thought that he could count on his dad whenever he wanted help.

To hear him say no, deny him that help made him feel worthless, his own mom didn't want him and chose the pills over him, for a moment he knew just how Lucas felt every day. He knew sense he was a kid that he had a father, a dad, but that man didn't want him. Even if he was the lucky one of the two he still felt like shit because Dan didn't want him and if Karen had done what Dan wanted then he wouldn't exist. And to live in a world where he wouldn't have his older brother was to Nathan a pretty screwed up world.

"Why not?" he just asked, still trying to recover from the shock he had felt when his dad had told him no.

"You wanted to be an adult son" Dan Scott replied, not feeling like he owned Nathan anything, according to him he had been let down by his son, by both of his sons to many times for him to forgive them, and he didn't own them anything. "Now you are, and if you excuse me I have a meeting"

Nathan looked out the door and saw three elderly men sit there look in on him with interest probably wondering what was going on. Without a single word he walked out of his father's office and out of the house not wanting to talk to anyone at all. The anger he felt about the fact that his own dad didn't even want to help him would probably cause him to scream at anyone, even Haley and she didn't deserve getting him down her throat when she had done nothing wrong. He ran towards the river court, a place he had come to love, this was the place where Lucas proved to him that he was the better basketball player, at the moment. He knew that he didn't really belong there, that his brother had the spot first, that he belonged on the other side of the river, where Dan Scott decided everything that happened, he had control over the entire city, and it made Nathan feel sick to his guts knowing that his father, the cruelest man in the world had gotten that power. Nathan laughed as he saw his older brother standing on the river walking back and forth while talking to Skills whom were sitting on the ground next to him.

"Hey look who's here" Skills said as soon as he saw Nathan, he smirked at him and pulled himself up from the ground before walking up to him and gave him a manly hug. "Nathan Scott ladies and gentlemen"

Nathan laughed before pretending to wave to an imaginary audience, Lucas rolled his eyes at his brothers antics, acting as if that he didn't find them funny at all but failed miserably.

"Soon to be broke Nathan Scott" he added, earning him some confused looks from both Lucas and Skills, he sighed deeply, there were no going back now, and he knew that if he was going to ask someone for help it might as well be his big brother, the guy who had been there more for him than his own father, and that says a lot. "The money is running out"

Lucas walked towards the benches and sat down, Nathan and Skills did the same and soon they just stared at each other now, Nathan still felt stupid for asking his big brother for help, he didn't want to but who else would he turn to? His father had already neglected him, his mom were a junkie and not someone you asked for money.

"I know that this is much to ask for Luke" he started fiddling with his fingers as he did so, Skills and Lucas shared a look and then turned their eyes back to him, apparently not understanding what this was getting to. "But I really need help, I don't have any money and I don't know what to do man"

"No" Lucas replied, Nathan sighed deeply pulling his fingers through his air, cursing over himself that he even thought that Lucas would help him, why would he? "It's not too much to ask for, I really wanna help you little brother, we can have a charity thing at Tric, have some great bands come play and the money we ear can go to you and Haley"

Nathan had a huge smile on his face, feeling happy that he had someone on his side, someone that was going to help him and that wanted to help him. He was suddenly filled with the great feeling that everything was going to be alright, no matter what things were going to work out for him, and with great friends like this how could it not?

"Oh my god Luke" he said, giving Lucas a manly hug. "Thank you, I really owe you big time man"

Lucas just smirked as they all just stood up and started walking away from there, towards Peyton's house where they knew the blond would be probably drawing one of her no one understands drawings that she did so well. Skills simply followed the brothers, a part of hi being jealous of the bond they shared, but he also knew that he was Lucas best friend, they had been friends forever and there was nothing that he didn't know about Lucas Scott, they were like Tim and Nathan, but unlike Tim, Skills didn't have a crush on him.

"No problem dude" Lucas replied as they walked, holding the ball in front of him as they walked. "Now, all we need is for mom and Peyton to be okay with this"

Nathan looked nervous at the thought of having to ask two more people to help him; Lucas was the only one noticing his discomfort and he laughed quietly before giving his brother a playful punch on the arm.

"Sucks don't it?" he asked.

"Yeah" he said as they walked slowly on the street. "And I was at Dan's first, asking him about money, he said no"

That's when both Lucas and Skills understood how wrong things had gone for Nathan; he would never have asked Dan unless it was really bad, neither he nor Lucas wanted to go to their dad with their problems if it could be avoided. And they walked under silence from there none of them wanting to talk about either Dan's reaction or what it meant that Nathan had actually gone to his father with his problems. Skills thought of his own father, and how he knew that he could talk to him about anything, they had a great father-son relationship and he always admired his father for being the way he was. For working on that company, for always being there for his children whenever he needed it. Skills would be him forever grateful for not being like Dan Scott. They soon arrived at Peyton's house, it looked empty but just as they were to walk away from there they saw Derek walk towards the door. He banked on it and screamed loudly for Peyton to get the door.

"Something's wrong dawg" Skills said, stating the obvious, Luke felt his cell phone vibrate, he looked on the display and saw Brookes picture.

"Brooke?" he answered, she were crying loudly sounding scared. "Brooke what's wrong?"

Derek weren't on the outside anymore, he had made his way in the house.

"Lucas I need you" she cried. "I'm at Peyton's house, Derek is not her brother, and he's a stalker, Lucas"

Lucas hung up on her and started running, the others calling his name behind him as they followed. Lucas couldn't stop, instead he just ran towards the house, thinking over and over again that he couldn't survive if something happened to Brooke. Terrified he ran in the house and up the stairs where he heard the girls scream loudly. When he got to Peyton's door he saw Brooke and Haley sit in one corner of the room tears running down their cheeks, Derek were leaning over Peyton, blood were running down her nose and she were crying, screaming at him to let her go.

"Let her go" he screamed, Derek turned around and saw him then smirked and looked down on Peyton again.

"She's mine" he whispered. "All mine"

He touched her cheeks and kissed her gently, while Peyton just cried and begged Lucas to get him of her, not able to take anymore he threw himself on Derek and punched his jaw, the blond immediately started bleeding heavily. Skills and Nathan stood on the doorstep, looking confused at what was going on.

"Nathan" Haley screamed and he ran over to her, taking her in his arms gently kissing her forehead.

"Babe I am so sorry I weren't here to protect you" he whispered, Skills just stood there watching Lucas and Derek fight, as did Brooke.

Her eyes filled with tears, and you saw that she was scared, frightened that Lucas would get hurt, that something would go wrong and that she would somehow lose him, and she wasn't ready to do that yet. He was her rock in this world, the one she needed next to her, and the one she wanted next to her when all her dreams come true.

"LUCAS" she screamed, when she saw Derek take a knife and point it at him, he turned around and looked at her, everything went in slow motion as the knife went through the air and they all saw how Derek pushed it into Lucas chest.

His eyes widened as it went through, and he fell to the floor, blood were already running out the wound and he just laid there on the floor looking up on the ground, Brooke cried heavily, her vision blurry as she saw Derek stand up and look around. Skills took a step towards him, but was pushed away by yet another person that went through the door. Brooke vaguely saw that Skills and the new guy pushed Derek out the window, and then she ran over to Lucas, taking his hand.

"Oh my god Luke" she cried, he reached his hand to her cheek and touched it gently before smiling softly at her.

"Are you okay pretty girl?" he asked.

"I'm fine" she just replied, smiling through the tears, not being able not to smile about the fact that even when he was the one that was hurt he still wondered if she was hurt, he didn't even seem to care that someone had just put a knife through him. "We've gotta get you to a hospital, Luke"

Lucas lifted his head and looked down on the blood on his shirt, then he shrugged before nodding, the others walked over to him, all of them feeling different things. Nathan couldn't believe that things that had started so good had ended so wrong, he felt tears burn in his eyes, he didn't want his big brother to die, and he needed his brother in his life. Peyton felt guilty for being the reason that Lucas had been hurt, Skills and Haley both just stood there feeling scared for their best friend. Nathan took his cell phone, ironically noticing that yet again he was the one to call the ambulance.

"I'm sorry Luke" Peyton whispered as she sat down next to him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Peyton" he whispered, his vision getting blurry, he's speech sounded off and he felt more tired by the second. "I'm gonna be fine"

Brooke laughed quietly, and he turned his face towards her still holding onto her hand.

"You better" she replied. "boyfriend"

He smiled softly at her, closing his eyes, Brooke cried heavier than before just as Lucas grip on her hand was softened and it fell to the ground. None of them had never been more scared before, seeing Lucas so still, not breathing, they just sat there all of them crying, not noticing anything around them, in their minds they were all hoping for Lucas to survive, to open his eyes and tell them it was a joke, but he didn't, and they were starting to wonder if he ever would.

**Yeah, so maybe this chapter isn't the best ever. But I am going to try and write more soon, hopefully the next one will be better. **

**Hoping that you liked this one even if I weren't very pleased with it, as usual reviews are highly appreciated. **


	10. You are Mine

**Thanks for the reviews; I thought that seeing as the last chapter wasn't all that great that I needed to write a new one, and a better one. And I thought about writing another Keith as the guide here, but I decided that I could never do that episode that's in the series justice, so I decided not to do it and therefor I will not write anything from Lucas POV if you can call it that. But now you know what Lucas is going through (the episode when he got a heart attack). I was also going to ask you guys if you would read a fic that I am thinking about writing. **

_It's a Jeyton fic, because we all know that they are so cute together. It starts in the first season when Jake and Peyton "start" their relationship, and its sort of how I wanted it to go. _

_Here's some changes. _

_Brooke is Jake's twin sister, they live with their parents, and she is dating Lucas, she and Peyton are still best friends, and she absolutely adores her niece. _

_Nathan and Lucas have the same parents, Karen and Keith. Nathan is dating Haley, both of the boys still play basketball on the team with Jake, Dim a.k.a Tim, Skills, Junk and Fergie. _

_Anyway, would any of you read that fic if I wrote it?_

**On with the chapter, hoping that you'll like this one, and that I get some more reviews! **

Karen sat down in front of her son's bed looking down on all the dirty laundry that he had simply left for her to take care off. She loved being a mother, and she loved the thought of having Keith's child, the good Scott brother. A part of her were furious that Dan had even thought about reaching forward to her, try getting on her good side again when she was pregnant with Keith's child, she wasn't stupid. She knew that Dan did not do this because "it was the right thing to do" and he did not do it because of the goodness from his heart, laughing slightly as she took the laundry and carried it towards the bathroom where she decided to hide it until she had the energy to wash it, she thought that Dan Scott had no heart. And the same went for his wife, Nathans mother, Deb Scott. Being pregnant wasn't easy, she thought as she walked towards the kitchen and sat down on a chair looking at the picture of Keith that she had placed there so that she could watch it more often. The café was closed today, for once she didn't feel like being there, and she could afford taking one day off work. Placing on hand on her stomach she could almost imagining Keith walking through the door, the usual smile on his face. She felt tears fill her eyes when she yet again was reminded that he wasn't going to, never was she going to see Keith again. A sudden knock from the door woke her up from her thoughts, wondering who would be knocking on the door at this time she walked towards it and opened the door, before sighing deeply starring into the brown eyes of Dan Scott.

"What are you doing here Dan?" she asked not caring if she sounded rude or mean to him, she didn't care if she was hurting his feelings by showing how much she wanted him to get the hell away from there, he had left her when she was pregnant with Lucas, and now she hated him both because of that and because of the pain he had caused both his sons.

"I wanted to make sure that you are okay" he said, giving her that look that he was quite famous for, the one that made him look like he was the nicest guy in the world, Karen smirked at him, she wasn't falling for that one again, she knew what kind of a sorry pathetic excuse of a man he was. "And see if you wanted to go on a date with me tonight?"

Karen started laughing the moment he has asked her, not knowing if he was serious or not. When she saw the look on his face she knew that he had meant it, he really did want to go on a date with her, biting her lower lip she managed to stop laughing just as the phone rang, glad to get a chance to get away from Dan she ran into the house and took the phone, trying hard not to laugh again.

"Karen?" she heard Haley say, sounding like she had been crying, she could also hear several people talking in the background, Karen didn't feel like she wanted to laugh anymore, instead she just felt worried for her son, and for his friends, for Haley who were practically like a daughter to her. "We're at the hospital, its Lucas, he was stabbed"

Karen suddenly couldn't breathe, she fell backwards in shock and fear for her first born son, she sat down on the floor feeling tears run down her face, she couldn't handle losing her son, he had so much to give to the world, and he was going to be a father. Thinking of Brooke for a second made her feel even worse than before, if Lucas died, she wasn't the only one who would be heart broken, she would have lost her son, Nathan his brother, Haley , Peyton and Skills would have lost a friend, but Brooke would have lost a boyfriend, and the father of her baby.

"Oh my god" Karen whispered, Dan walked in and sat down next to her, shaking her carefully, trying to get her to answer him and tell him what was wrong, but it was almost as if she couldn't hear him, she ignored his voice and just felt the pain and fear rip through her heart.

"Karen, what's wrong?" Dan asked, panicking as he saw her place her hand onto of her eyes, turning her head away from him, as if she didn't want to look at him, he didn't think about it that way though, Dan Scott was just as both his sons were proud and had a hard time thinking that anyone was ashamed of him.

According to himself he was the most perfect person in the world, he had not done anything wrong, leaving Karen to take care of Lucas all by herself was not a mistake, he thought that it was a minor slip back, but nothing that he couldn't handle. And by ignoring Lucas for most time of his life he was the right way to handle it, for Dan it was the only way he could handle it. Any other way would mean that he had do acknowledge that Lucas was his son and that he had made a mistake, and he was a Scott, on top of that he was Dan Scott.

"I'm coming to the hospital Haley" Karen said, Haley had been talking to her the entire time telling her exactly what had happened, and now she felt sorry for everyone that was involved. "Tell everyone that I am on my way"

Even though Karen never said it, she thought of herself as everyone's extra mom, she cared for those kids, and she didn't want any of them to get hurt. She was the one who would just let go of everything she was doing at the moment just in case one of them wanted to talk about something, and sometimes they needed her to when their own parents couldn't be there. She didn't want to take the place of their parents, she simply wanted them to be able to talk to her incase their parents wasn't there. And no matter how you saw it, you could pretty much say that none of them had absent parents, Peyton's dad Larry worked all the time, but when he was there they talked about everything, Brooke's parents didn't care about her, and she was the one that really saw Karen as a mom, the mother she never had. And Nathan, he's parents were both ignorant bastards, Karen thought so and she couldn't bring herself to tell them to their faces that she wasn't surprised that Nathan wanted to move out when he was this young. Karen grabbed something and pulled herself up then just looked at Dan with a hateful glare, walked towards the door, hearing him follow her, she grabbed her keys and a jacket then stood outside the door waiting for him to leave her house, but he just stood there.

"Dan, get out, I'm leaving" she made a movement and took a step away from the door; he hurried out and watched as she locked the door, and then he followed her as she walked towards the car.

"Karen, what's going on?" he asked sounding like he was trying to make her think that he was scared for her and for whoever it was that was in the hospital. "Who's hurt?"

Karen opened the door and sat down in the driver's seat, glaring as Dan as she did so, thinking that she had no time to talk to him, she didn't want to explain to him that his son, the one that he had neglected for the past years.

"Dan I am going to tell you something that I've wanted to tell you for such a long time" she said sighing. "You are a liar, and I don't trust you with anything, not with me, not with Lucas and not with Keith's baby, I hate you for not being man enough to take responsibility you're your actions, and unless you are going to be more truthful I don't want you in my life"

Taking a deep breath before he did so Dan stepped away from the car; Karen closed the door and started driving towards the hospital, driving past the people that had lived in Tree Hill sense forever, it was weird that almost everyone chose to stay there, Tree Hill wasn't the biggest place in the world, the fact that so many people chose to stay was both a mystery and pretty obvious to her. She had chosen to stay there because it was home, and there's only one Tree Hill, and it was the place for her, she couldn't imagine living anywhere else, and that was probably the reason so many other lives there. She also wanted to raise Lucas there, because it felt right, because Keith was in Tree Hill and she wanted Lucas to be close to him. Stopping her car just outside the hospital, she looked at it for a brief second before getting out of the car and walking in the hospital. Hurrying up the stairs, not having the patient to take an elevator, when she saw Brooke standing outside a room crying her eyes out she walked quicker towards her wanting to comfort the young girl, she couldn't imagine how scared she had to be, if Karen had been in the same situation she would have been scared to death, and Brooke probably was. The only thing that was worse than being left by the father of you baby, was that he died, and was forced to leave you without really wanting to.

"Brooke, sweetie" she said, and Brooke looked up just as Karen reached out her arms and hugged the brunette girl, shaking as she cried. "It's going to be okay, he's gonna make it"

"I hope so" Brooke whispered, Karen felt sad for the young girl, she felt angry that this had happened to her, to Brooke and to her son, they say that god take away the good people because he want them for himself, but if god was the person, or thing, that they all thought he was then Karen always felt that he should have let the good people on the earth, leave them with the people the love and who love them back. "I'm scared Karen, I can't lose him"

"I know" Karen just replied, seeing Haley walking out of a room, she placed one arm around Brookes waist and almost led her towards Haley, she wanted to find out exactly what had happened to her son, but at the same time she didn't want to see him in there, lying unconscious, not moving or saying anything, she wanted to see those beautiful eyes of his and she wanted him to tell her that he was okay.

Haley took a step to the side and Brooke slipped out of her arms and walked over to Haley, both girls just stood there watching Karen as she walked in the room, they saw her sit down on the other side of her sons bed as Nathan made his way out the room, knowing that she probably needed some privacy. She took Lucas hand and held it in a tight grip, tears silently running down her cheeks.

"We should leave them alone" Nathan said, placing his arm around Haley's shoulders, the girl just nodded and together they started walking, Brooke walking after them.

She couldn't remember ever being this scared, she was known for being fearless, there was nothing that could scare Brooke Davis, but the fact that Lucas was hurt, that he was in the hospital scared her more than anything in the entire world. She needed him to help her with the baby, and she didn't know whether or not she could take care of the baby without his help. And besides being afraid she was also furious with herself, why couldn't she have realized that she loved him earlier? Why did she have to wait, why did he have to be brave when he had been stabbed, couldn't she have chosen a better time? The three of them sat down on a table next to Peyton and Derek, whom were her real brother. Skills sat down next to them, talking about something, he had been surprised to see that Peyton's brother was actually a _brother_ as he so nicely had put it. They shared the same mother, Ellie, but they had different fathers, which explained some things.

"Hey B. Davis" Peyton said as the brown haired girl sat down next to her, she placed her arms around her shoulder and pulled Brooke closer to her. "You okay?"

"Not really" Brooke just replied, and then they all kept quiet, none of them having anything more to say, they heard doctors talk to each other, all of them sounding quite angry and nervous.

Feeling curious Haley looked over at them and saw a blond woman angrily talking to an older man, she heard them talking about a band and kids that had been promised a singer, that had been promised something to lighten up their day, and that she didn't care if the lead singer had changed her mind, she had promised those kids a singer and that's what they were getting. Smiling Haley stood up earning some confused looks from Nathan and Skills; she walked up to the female doctor.

"Excuse me?" she said trying to get her attention, the female turned around and just glared at her. "I think that I can help you"

"Yeah sure, you just happen to be a great singer who just got back from a big rock tour" the woman said sounding ironic. "Am I right?"

"Well I wouldn't say that I just got back" she replied, placing her hands on her hip as she glared at the female. "But I am a great singer and yes I have been on a tour with Chris Keller and The Wreckers, if you want a lead singer, then you've got one, but if I'm not good enough, then fine, I'm not the one that will break a promise to those kids"

She turned around and started walking back to the table, then she felt someone grab her shoulder, she stopped and turned around again looking into the eyes of the female doctor.

"Fine, I'm Amber" she said smiling politely, for the first time sounding as if she wasn't pissed of that Haley had dared to talk to her. "Are you sure that you can help me?"

Haley nodded her head.

"Good, then come with me" Haley turned around for a moment and waved for the others to follow her which they did, as she hurried after the doctor who quickly walked through the corridors, knowing exactly where she was going.

After walking for past a few rooms with crying people, after seeing things that had broken their hearts they arrived at the place in the hospital were the children all were, they walked into a huge room, filled with children. None of them had any hair, they were all pale and looked breakable, as they gang walked in the room they felt their heart ache for these children.

"Kids" Amber said as she smiled happily at them, being the only one of them looking like she didn't even notice how sick they were. "Here's the girl that going to sing for us, her name is …"

"Haley James Scott" was the reply from a girl in the audience, surprised Haley looked to see who it was that had said it, and soon saw a petit girl, she looked like she was about ten years old and she was pale and looked exhausted. "You toured with my brother; he talks about you all the time"

"Chris Keller?" Haley just asked, and the young girl nodded her head. "So what's your name sweetheart?"

"Joanna Keller" she just replied, none of them could believe that this girl were actually the younger sister of Chris Keller, she looked so fragile, she looked nice and she spoke so softly, she was nothing that they expected her to be, the always thought that any sibling of Chris Keller would be loud and as ignorant as he was. "I live here because my brother is out touring, but he said that when he gets back I can live with him"

Taken back by what the girl had said Haley sat down as someone gave her a guitar, she slowly started strumming trying to come up with a song to play but couldn't think of any.

"Why don't you live with your parents?" she asked, the girl looked down on the floor, before looking up again, not smiling anymore.

"They're not good people" she just responded and then looked away from Haley who understood that the conversation was over, and truth be told, she didn't want to know anymore.

That simple sentence that the Johanna had said explained more than she knew, they realized that Chris and Joanna had been through far more than any other should go through, they didn't understand exactly what had happened, but they guessed that it wasn't good.

"Okay, so what song do you want me to play?" Haley asked and none of them answered, but that didn't seem to bother her, Nathan and the others just watched her as she kept thinking. "You know what, I think I got one, but I wrote it quite recently, you guys know what Karen's Café is right?"

All of them nodded their heads, smiling as she saw that Haley turned around to talk to the rest of the band, she whispered exactly what she wanted them to do, they all nodded and Haley turned back to the kids again.

"I work there" she started. "My best friends mom own the place, and so I am going to write a song about it, because Karen's Café is according to me, one of the greatest places ever"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Karen felt her cell phone vibrate just as the doctor walked in, smiling at her, he didn't ask who she was; he just knew that it was Lucas mom. Everyone knew everyone in Tree Hill, which was from time to time a good thing, but when you wanted to keep things a secret it would be hard for people to do so, seeing as you couldn't walk into a shop without people immediately knowing who you were.

"Hello?" Karen asked, not knowing who it was, as she didn't recognize the number on the display, normally she wouldn't answer the phone it if was a number she didn't recognize, but something today made her even if she didn't want to.

"Karen it's me" the moment she heard Dan's voice on the other line she knew that something was off.

Not because she knew Dan so well, but because he was so easy to read, there just was these people that everyone could read and know what they were thinking, he was one of them, Keith had been the total opposite, but you never had to worry that he lied, he always told the truth whether it would hurt or not. Waiting for Dan to keep going, she listened carefully and heard that he was in a car, driving somewhere, she didn't know where he was, and didn't ask either, she didn't care.

"I need to tell you something" he said after a while, holding her breath Karen listened carefully. "I killed Keith"

Karen was now crying again, being both angry with herself and Dan for some reason, she hated him for killing the love of her life, his own brother. And she felt angry with herself for not knowing that, she knew that Jimmy couldn't have killed Keith, the poor boy wouldn't hurt a fly, and Keith thought that he was a scared kid, he didn't know what he had done when he shot Peyton. According to Haley he had been devastated when he found out that she had been hurt, and if he had reacted that way then it wasn't very likely that he could have shot Keith, the man who had been there for him, Keith had been there for all of them when they needed him. Helping them either with words of encouragement, with money, advice or he would just buy them pizza, when they were all younger he would play with them, drive them around town and he would take them to basketball games, all of them adored him for doing all those things for them, and had been distressed when he was killed. The entire town had been, the loss of Keith had caused the entire town to fall in a deep sorrow that the great man wasn't with them anymore.

"Dan, you listen to me and you listen closely" she said coldly. "When Keith's baby grows up, and asks where her father is, I am going to tell her that her father loved his younger brother very much, and that his brother took him away from us and she will never know her father because of him. Dan, I never want to see you again; I don't want you to come close to my family again"

"Karen, wait" he started, but Karen hung up the phone and threw it across the room not wanting to hear his explanation, there was no one good enough for her to change her mind, the fact that he even had a reason for killing his brother made her if possible even angrier than before.

Because that meant that he had been planning it, thinking about it for a long time, all while she and Keith got engaged, while they were blissfully living together as a couple for the first time he had been planning on taking all that away from her the first chance he got.

"Miss Roe?" the doctor asked and she looked up at the man, drying her tears as she smiled poorly at him. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I have news about your son"

"Is he okay?" she asked sounding nervous.

The doctor smiled at her, causing her to feel confused.

"I have very good news Miss Roe" he just said and looked down on his papers, Karen wanted to take them from his hands and just find out for herself what was so good with her son but waited patiently for him to tell her. "You son were diagnosed with a genetic heart condition, am I right?"

Karen nodded her head, not quite sure what this was going.

"And seeing as he were stabbed so close to the heart we needed to check his heart too" he just replied, and began fiddling with big x-rays, before placing them in front of himself. "But Miss Roe, these x-rays show that Lucas in fact has no heart condition what so ever, in fact he looks perfectly healthy, he is only unconscious because of the blood loss, he'll wake up soon"

Karen walked over to him and looked down, she wasn't a doctor of any form, but she knew when she saw the x-rays that this wasn't the picture of a sick heart, it was in fact the picture of a very much healthy one, feeling happy tears run down her face, she smiled at the doctor, and hugged him, she didn't care that he just stood there not knowing what to do, her son didn't have a heart condition, he was able to do what he loved and there was nothing to stop him.

"Karen, what's wrong?" she heard Brooke ask, she backed away from the doctor and saw the kids walk in the room, they saw her tears and then looked at Lucas, all of them thinking that the worst had happened.

"Nothing's wrong" she just said smiling happily. "This is happy tears"

All of them sighed deeply still looking confused.

"Why are you happy?" Peyton asked, Karen dried her tears laughing quietly, that was a good question, no wonder they looked confused, there she was laughing when her son had been stabbed in the chest by a crazy man who had gotten away from there and might be out there.

"Because I just found out that my son is going to be okay" she just replied, Brooke smiled happily at her, immediately starting to cry again, but smiling as Karen did. "And because I also found out that he has no heart condition"

"What?" Nathan just asked looking surprised, that either meant that the doctor was wrong, and if that was the case then he could be the one that was sick, or it just meant that Lucas wasn't really his brother, maybe Keith was the father after all. "That can't be possible, I'm happy that he's okay but they said that one out of two, and I don't have it"

Karen smiled at the younger boy knowing that he meant nothing mean by saying that, he was just afraid of losing his passion, the one thing that he truly loved, unlike Lucas he wasn't ready for it, he didn't know what to lean back on.

"There's a very big chance yes" she said smiling at him. "50%, and that gives both of you a 50% chance of having it, but also the 50% chance of not having it, both of you can be healthy, Nathan"

"But was the last test wrong?" Brooke asked looking from one person to the next. "That can mean that Nathans test was wrong too?"

"Or maybe dad just faked Lucas test, paid the doc to give him a fake one saying that he was sick, we didn't do the test at the same time, dad could have easily found out that Lucas had been there and paid them" Nathan said looking down at Haley whom nodded her head sadly, just like everyone else in the room they didn't know what to believe when it came to Dan Scott.

"That's possible" Karen said as she sat down on a chair again next to Brooke. "That man is capable of doing anything, abuse, murder you name it, and he'll do it"

The others just looked at her not knowing what to say, it was clear that Karen knew something they didn't, none of them had missed the bitterness she had in her voice when she was talking about Dan, it was worse than normal Haley thought to herself.

"When will he wake up?" Brooke asked, getting all the attention.

"The doc said soon" Karen just replied as they all heard nurses talking loudly while running down the hall way, they looked out and saw someone with black hair and someone with blond hair, but they didn't see anything else of the patients, except that they looked in bad shape.

Nathan walked to the doorstep and soon found a doctor walking, he read the name tag and opened his mouth to ask him who the victims was, and what had happened to them.

"Who are the victims?" doctor Robins asked before he had the chance too.

The answer came quickly.

"Daniel Scott and Debroah Scott, serious car accident, dead on the scene, hard to think that we can do much for them sir" the nurse quickly replied and then they disappeared in a room, Nathan backed in the room again and took deep breaths as tears threatened to fill his eyes; his parents had been in a car accident.

"Nathan what's wrong?" Haley asked as he leaned down to the floor and eventually sat down, afraid that he would pass out at the shock, Haley sat down next to him. "Babe, talk to me?"

"It's my parents Hales" he said.

"What?"

"My parents have been in a car accident" he whispered looking up at her. "They might die"

**Hoping that you didn't expect this to happen, I worked really hard with this chapter and I really hope that you are going to like it. **

**Please review, they are highly appreciated and I just love getting reviews, AND the faster you guys review, the faster and more I will write xxx**


	11. It's Not That Easy

**Yeah, thanks to the people who review, always means a lot to me. I've figured out a "plan" for this fic now, because until now I have written this completely without a plot, but I've got it all figured out now, anyway, hoping that you'll like this chapter. **

Lucas walked slowly, feeling Brookes arm around his waist as she and Karen almost dragged him in the house, the doctor had explained that he would still be woozy and disoriented, and that he were under no circumstances allowed to make any sudden moves that might cause him to either faint or make his stiches break. As soon as they got in his room Lucas laid down on his bed and looked up on the roof, Brooke sat down next to him, holding his hand tightly while Karen just smiled at the two kids, noticing the special smile they gave each other, the way they looked at each other as if they were the only ones in the room even thought they knew that she were there, in a room full of people those two would still be able to look at only each other, for some reason missing the other people.

"I'm making dinner" Karen said, the drama didn't affect or much any longer, getting stabbed by a knife wasn't that dramatic, murder was a bit worse she thought to herself as she made her way towards the kitchen.

She heard Brooke and Lucas whisper something to each other, and then Brooke came walking. She closed the door to Lucas room, and then sat down on a chair directly behind Karen. Brooke took a deep breath not knowing what to say to her, she knew that she had to talk to Karen, she wanted to make sure that she wasn't angry with her, or disappointed that she in a way had ended up in the same place as she had been in. Although Brooke considered herself lucky, she had the father of her baby, and she knew that they would always be together, Karen on the other hand had to make it all by herself, and Brooke respected the older woman for that, the fact that she had made it, she had taken care of Lucas all by herself, sure with the help of Keith, and together they had made it without Dan Scott. Lucas had become a great person, the guy she was happy to call her boyfriend, even if it had taken a long time for them to get where they were, she was still happy that it hadn't gone smoothly, this was the proof she needed to know that their love was strong enough to make it through. It didn't matter who Lucas had been with before her, he hadn't gone through any of these with them, and he had done it with her and never left her side.

"Look Karen" Brooke started and Karen turned around smiling at the young girl as she leaned back on the counter. "I just wanted to ask you if you were angry with me for all of this?"

Karen walked over and sat down next to her holding Brookes hand in her own, she smiled and saw the insecurity in Brookes eyes, but pretended nothing off it knowing that the girl didn't want people to see her a either insecure or vulnerable, the only person she could be vulnerable with was Lucas and Peyton, the two most important people in her world, her best friend and boyfriend. Not many relationships from High School last, but what Brooke and Lucas shared wasn't some just some romance that would end, they shared a deep love, they respected each other and had a connection that no one understood, not even them.

"Angry about what, you being pregnant?" she asked and Brooke nodded her head, looking down on the floor before looking up at Karen again. "No sweetie, I'm not angry, I wish that you wouldn't be in this situation where you have to choose between things that you love, but I could never be angry"

Brooke smiled poorly at her, tearing up slightly as she did so. She hadn't told anyone but she was afraid of being a mother, she was just a kid and now she was going to take care of one. And as a result of being the child of an absent mother she were always wondering if she would end up being her mother, that was the last thing she wanted to put her child through, she knew how horrible it was to have absent parents.

"I'm kind of scared" Brooke then whispered. "My parents don't know that I'm pregnant, we haven't spoken sense they moved and I just, I don't wanna tell them because I don't know how they'll react"

Karen looked shocked at Brooke not knowing what to say, she had no idea that Brooke hadn't told her parents about her being pregnant, for some reason she had just assumed that her parents knew, but then again when would Brooke have the time to tell them? And why in the world would she tell her always absent parents who never cared less about what their daughter was doing with her life? Karen had never like Victoria and Richard; in her eyes those two had always been cruel people who didn't deserve a daughter like Brooke. They were weak and brought together because they had the same desire for money and power, and together they had Brooke, a girl with a big heart, who wanted nothing more than to be loved by her parents and the people around her.

"Brooke, I can't force you to tell your parents" Karen just said, knowing that she very well could but that was wrong, this had nothing to do with her, Lucas or anyone else for that matter, this was something between Brooke and her parents, and only they could deal with it. "But I think that you should tell them, but they can't make you do anything that you don't want to do, your family Brooke, if you need anything then I will help you, Lucas will, and all of you other friends"

Brooke nodded her head knowing that Karen was right; sure she could ignore her parents and not tell them. But she knew that they would find out someday, and when that day came she would feel horrible for not telling them, and if she did tell them, then she would know what they thought of the whole thing, and if they felt that she shouldn't have the baby at all, then she could just ignore them and handle herself without them, Nathan didn't listen to his parents, he ignored them and handled himself very well, if he could do it then so could she. And the difference wouldn't be that hard to adjust to, she was used to not living with her parents, to never meet them, the only difference would be that they might not mention her in their wills, but who cared about that? She didn't need their money anyway, she could handle herself without them, but it hurt that she might have to. As their kid she shouldn't have to handle herself, she should be able to ask her parents for help, but when it came to Richard and Victoria Davis it didn't matter that she were their daughter, if she had disgraced the family name in some way they wouldn't care if she was the queen of England.

"Thanks' Karen" she said, got up from the chair and walked out the door, and then she sat down on the stairs looking out at the surroundings, smiling softly as the wind blew in her face.

She never understood why her parents hated Tree Hill so much, she absolutely loved it, for her Tree Hill was home, and it would always be home, she could never imagine moving away from there. The calm that surrounded everyone there, even though there were so much going on all the time almost had her under a spell, causing her to love this place so much. Taking her cell phone in her hand she stared at it before slowly dialing the number to her mother's phone, her father was never there, but it didn't really matter. If she told one of them then the other would know as well, the only reason she called Victoria instead of her father was that Victoria was actually the nice one. If Brooke would have told anyone that then they wouldn't believe her, Peyton would but no one else. Everyone who knew Victoria Davis couldn't believe that her husband was even worse than she, but the truth was that she wasn't even close to how mean he was. Brooke took a deep breath and pressed the call button, pulled her hand through her brown hair and then leaned back as she listened to the signals telling her that she was calling her mother.

"Victoria Davis" she hard and almost choked, for a moment she didn't know if she wanted to talk to her, maybe it was for the best that none of them knew. "Brooke is this you?"

"Hi mom" Brooke mentally cursed.

"Why were you just sitting there breathing?" Victoria asked sounding scared. "You almost gave me a heart attack; you're not trying to kill me are you?"

"What? Mother no!" Brooke said already feeling angry that Victoria would even say that, a normal mom would say that and joke, but when it came to Brookes mom it was no joke, it was always serious when it came to her, jokes were simply a pointless conversation and nothing you would bother enjoying, the only think that could make Victoria Davis laugh was heavy and cruel sarcasm. "I am just calling to tell you something"

She took a deep breath trying to gather strength, this was the moment of truth, and this was the moment when she would finally know exactly what her mother thought of her pregnancy. A part of her wanted to know, but then there was this part that was afraid of what Victoria might say. Brooke wanted her parents' permission, she wanted them to accept what she were going to do, and she wanted them to be proud of her, she were constantly chasing their approval even though she would never get it, no matter what she did.

"Well, what?" Victoria asked sounding irritated. "I don't have all day"

"I'm pregnant mom" Brooke whispered, looking down on the ground waiting for the storm, waiting for her mom to wake up from the shock she must have gotten, waiting for the yelling to begin. "I am having a baby"

To her surprise Victoria started laughing, taken back by her mother's reaction Brooke took the phone away from her hear and stared at it, for a moment scared that Victoria had lost her mind for real, then she slowly heard the laughter fade away and she placed the phone on her hear again.

"Brooke, darling" her mom started, and Brooke sighed deeply, yet again taking the phone away from her ear knowing that this was when the screaming started, she knew the pattern well enough to know when things were turning ugly. "YOU ARE NOT PREGNANT, I SWEAR THAT IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT HAVING THIS BASTARD CHILD THEN I AM GOING DOWN THERE TO MAKE YOU DO AN ABORTIAN"

And on she went, Brooke didn't move but just sat there, she couldn't hear what Victoria was screaming, only that she was screaming, tears threatened to run down her cheeks, and Brooke bit her lower lip to keep from crying or screaming at her mother, Victoria had always been a bitch, but the fact that she thought that she could force her own daughter to do an abortion was cruel, and it was also very wrong. On the day that Brooke turned eighteen, she had earned the privilege to decide for herself, and Victoria had lost the privilege of bossing Brooke around, not that she had done it before, but now she had no chance what so ever to make Brooke do as she wanted. Victoria stopped screaming and Brooke took the phone to her ear again, she heard Victoria breath on the other end.

"I am having my baby mom" she said, feeling confident. "I don't care if you're okay with that or not, I just called to let you know"

And with that Brooke Davis hung up on her mom, with those words she had chosen to completely shut her mother out of her life and she felt better than she had for a very long time. She was free from that bitch of a mother whom always complained at her, always said that she was worthless, that she was nothing and that no one will remember her. Placing her cell phone in her pocket she walked in the house again, seeing Karen sitting by the table watching the picture of Keith. Without saying a word she sat down on the opposite side from her and looked at it, smiling at the older man, Brooke never told him but she admired Keith. He was a living proof that you didn't need money to be happy, all you needed was the people you love, the people who love you back, a winning attitude and you can handle anything.

"I've been in love with this man for my entire life" Karen started and smiled sadly at Brooke whom only sat there quiet listening. "But I only got a few weeks with him, and then he was taken away from us, all thanks to…"

"Jimmy Edwards" Brooke said mostly to herself.

"No Brooke" Karen just said, Brooke looked up at her and just watched her, Karen's brown eyes widened in fear almost. "Not Jimmy Edwards"

"Then who?" Brooke just asked, not knowing if she wanted to know the answer, then she thought back on what Karen had said on the hospital, about Dan, that he could do anything, he wouldn't back away from killing someone, it was obvious, after the fire at the dealership Dan was a bit weird, everyone knew it but didn't think about it at the time. "Dan"

Karen nodded her head, it hadn't been hard for her to accept, in fact to her this made more sense than Jimmy killing Keith, after everything that man had done for Jimmy and the other kids, it just sounded weird and wrong that he could have done that, and besides that she had known Jimmy Edwards. He was the kind of boy who got picked at because he didn't want to hurt anyone, he would never hurt an animal or another person. And Brooke looked like she thought so too, and she hadn't even known Jimmy. The fact that she wasn't in the school that day sometimes kept her up, she would have wanted to be there, not because of the thrill of the moment, but because she thought that it would feel better if she could have been there, instead of on the outside not knowing anything.

"I can't say that I'm surprised" Brooke said sounding bitter. "Does Lucas know?"

Karen opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Yeah he does, and it doesn't matter anymore, Dan might be dying" they heard Lucas say, both of them noticed that the door was open and Lucas stood in the doorway looking at them with a tired smile on his face. "Let's just not talk about it for now?

Karen and Brooke both nodded, none of them wanted to talk about it. And they didn't want to find Nathan and tell him that his father, the man whom he were still hoping was a good man had killed his brother, that would break him down, and if he didn't believe them, then he would never talk to them again and none of them wanted that.

"So what is this, family meeting?" Lucas asked and laughed loudly.

"If you have family meetings with outsiders then yeah" Brooke said kissing him as he sat down on a chair next to her.

"What do you mean outsider?" Lucas asked smiling happily now, sense they were girlfriend, boyfriend again he had started smiling more, he didn't brood, and instead he was just cheery, not all the time, but more. "Your part of the family now Brooke and family help each other out, and of course they get to go on these really cool family meetings"

"Oh really" Brooke said smirking at her boyfriend, and then turned towards Karen. "Speaking of helping family, Nathan and Haley are having money issues and we should help them"

"Actually mom, me and Nathan were going to talk to you about that" Lucas then said as his mom walked over to the stove again before walking back. "We were thinking about having a concert, and the money that we make, we give to Nathan and Haley, we know that it might now be enough, but then at least we've helped them a little right?"

Karen just nodded her head, and smiled at them both.

"Your good kids and good friends for doing this for them" she said. "How about we talk to the others tomorrow?"

Lucas and Brooke just nodded and them smiled at each other, both feeling somewhat accomplished, feeling relaxed and happy that things were finally going their way.

Peyton sat on her bed looking in front of her, so much had happened and she didn't know what to think or do anymore. She didn't want Jake to lose Jenny, and had therefor decided not to contact him ever again, but at the same time she didn't know if she could handle taking care of her daughter all by herself. Peyton closed her eyes and imagined what Brooke would have said if she was there. _You can do it Peyton, your P. fucking Sawyer, you are a strong amazing person whom I just love so much, if someone can handle this then it's you. And you will never be alone, you'll have us, your best friends and we'll always help you. _Peyton smiled, that was probably exactly what Brooke would have told her, and it helped for now. At the moment she felt like she really could handle it, but who says that tomorrow or the day after that she won't feel like this was all a big mistake again? Her father were off working, when he had said that he wanted to come home earlier she had just told him not to, they had argued for a few hours but Larry had lost he argument and they had decided that he were going to work, they would need the extra money. Peyton felt bothered by something, she felt watched, and therefor she decided to do what she always did when she felt like that. She stood up and walked towards her closet, opened the door and randomly picked something to listen to; she believed that her mom, that Ellie would be able to help her through the music and through her art. Feeling the music, she smiled as she took the pencils and brushes and placed them on the floor, and then she looked at her wall. She felt like redoing her room, before it had been quite depressed, she wanted it happy. She wanted it to be filled with just things that made her, _her. _She wanted her best friends to be in her room, and she wanted to make a place for her baby in her world. She walked up the wall immediately starting to paint, having an image in her head that felt right she simply started painting, she deleted all her past pains, all the troubles and painted the brightness that she hoped her future brought. For Peyton music was the best therapy, she really didn't need to talk about stuff, she just needed a good song, listening to that song over and over again until the lyrics were stuck inside her bran gave her something else to think about, and got her mind of things that troubled her, at least for a little while. And that was really all she was asking for, she didn't need anything else. After a while she took a step back and smiled happily at the name she had written on the wall, it was the name of her daughter, the name of the two women that she loved so much but didn't get to spend as much time with as she wanted to. Elizabeth Anna Sawyer, it said on the wall, it was a name that made Peyton's smile grow, it was the name she had chosen for her daughter, and it was perfect.

Nathan sat in the chapel not knowing what to do, he was supposed to pray that his parents survive, but the persons that were dying right now weren't his parents. He didn't know what happened to his parents, one day they just decided that they had other things to do, and they ignored him. At first he thought that it was better to be ignored by his father then to be the punching bag for all Dan's mistakes, but then his mother became a junkie, and that was not a good thing. Even though Dan had been the sick twisted bastard for ruining their life Nathan could always trust on Deb to keep going without letting Dan get to her, to know that she in fact had been dealing with it so well because she was a junkie, was hard for Nathan to believe. It also made him understand that no one can get away from Dan Scott, no matter what he always leave his mark on you, make sure that you never forget him. He didn't know whether or not he should pray for those people, did he want them to survive, did he want them in his life, in his family even if they did survive? Any kid with a normal childhood would have said yes, but for Nathan the obvious answer was no, he loved mother when she weren't high on drugs, and he loved his father, looked up on him. But he knew thanks to Haley, thanks to his brother, that he had a family that loved him back. A family that would never chose pills over him, whom thought that he was good at what he was doing, who actually admired him for his accomplishments. His mother didn't do that, she didn't know how old he was anymore, while for Dan, his accomplishments had never been enough, and he loved repeating to Nathan that he would never be as good as he was. It didn't matter how much he practiced or how much he tried, he would never be as good as Dan Scott had been. Whitey had said that it wasn't true, and that in the years that he had played basketball, he had become both a man and basketball player that was greater than Dan Scott had ever been. Nathan felt good when he heard that, but he needed to hear from his father that he was proud of him, but he never got to hear it, instead he was told exactly what he were bad at, and what they needed to work more on. And according to Dan, his game were horrible, and they always worked on everything to make sure that he played perfectly, Dan had taken it so far that Nathan at one point didn't even like the game.

"Nathan?" he turned around and saw Haley standing there, she was tired but had decided that she were going to stay with him, he needed to be with his parents, he wanted to be there when they either get the news that they are going to make it, or that they are dead. "You okay?"

Nathan stood up and walked back to her, toke Haley's hand in his own and then just looked down on her. Whenever he watched her he felt as if his life were watching back at him, his future, because no matter what happens with basketball, he will always have Haley by his side, and she were always proud of him, it didn't matter if they played horribly, and if he only made ten points, she was still proud of him.

"I don't know Hales" he replied. "This may sound horrible, but I'm not sure if I want them to survive, you know, maybe my life will be easier if they die? What kind of person thinks that about his persons huh?"

"A person that's been raised by Dan Scott" Haley just replied as the obvious answer, she only knew little of the mental abuse that had been going on inside of that house, she knew that Dan Scott was a cruel person, but that didn't mean that she wanted him dead, and that was mostly because she hadn't lived with him, Nathan had and at his weakest you could see that he were always questioning whether or not he was good enough, all thanks to Dan Scott, whom always let him think that he wasn't. "Nate, that doesn't make you a bad person"

"So wishing that my parents would die doesn't make me a bad person?" he asked sounding angry, then pushed her away from him and took a few steps back. "Of course that makes me a bad person Hales? They are my parents, we share the same fucking DNA, of course me wanting them dead makes me a bad person!"

"You don't pick your family" she simply said. "And if you look at it like that, then yes they are your family, but if you look in your heart, do you still think that they are your family? Just listen to me, I don't think that you want them to be literally dead, I think that you just don't want them in your life Nathan, and that's not the same thing as wanting them dead"

Nathan took a deep breath, and then nodded, she was right. He didn't care if they died, he just didn't want them in his family anymore, and he couldn't handle living with the fact that they were his parents anymore. He was tired of those two, he hated his mother for becoming a junkie, and he hated his father for never making him feel like he was good enough.

"Yeah, your right" he said and hugged her. "I love you Hales"

"I love you too" she replied, he placed his arm around her waist and they slowly started making their way away from there, Nathan were done being there waiting to know if his parents would make it or not.

Even if they did live, he still didn't want them in his life, after everything they've put him through he really didn't want to meet them ever again. As they walked towards the exit he stops and turns around, only to see someone running towards him.

"Mr. Scott" the man screamed causing Nathan to stop. "It's about your parents"

He took a deep breath and now looked much more serious, he looked down on his papers and then looked up at Nathan and Haley again, both of them knowing that Dan and Deb hadn't made it. They felt it, and they just knew that they were dead, mostly because off the doctor who looked very sad.

"I'm sorry, but they didn't make it" Nathan nodded and then just waited for something to happen, waiting to know if he would be feeling sad or happy when he got the news, but to his surprise he felt nothing, a slight numbness spread in his body and he just stood there not knowing what to do or say. "Mr. Scott?"

Nathan took a paper from his pocket and without asking he took the pen that doctor had in his hand and started writing, he weren't old enough to deal with stuff like this, he didn't know how you did this? He had only seen someone die at TV, and for some reason they never have to do anything.

"This is the phone number to my uncle Cooper, call him" he just said and then turned around and opened the door.

"Mr. Scott where are you going?" the man asked again, Nathan smiled at Haley and then looked back.

"I'm going home, with my wife"

**Yeah I just killed Dan and Deb, and that is because of one simple reason, I hate both of them! Both of them are just sick and twisted and I can't tell you just how much I hate them, and they are probably one of the characters that I do hate. It's them, and Julian, Alex, Lindsay, Carrie and Psycho Derek! And probably a few more but I can't come up with anymore at the moment. **

**Anyway I'm hoping that you guys liked the chapter, it took me like two or three hours to write it, reviews are highly appreciated xxx**


	12. The Only Exception

**Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews, and a special thanks to Pat Toby! I know exactly how this fic is going to end, not going to tell you though, hopefully I won't disappoint you. **

Peyton woke up the next day smiling as she looked at the wall, it was the last thing she saw when she went to bed and it was the first thing she saw when she woke up, she got down from the bed and walked towards her computer, normally she would have the webcam on, but ever sense Derek turned out to be a maniac she decided not to have it on all the time, instead she kept it off not wanting anymore people to stalk her for her webcasts. She took slow calm breaths as she walked towards her closet taking out the outfit for the day, her clothes were getting to small for her to wear, but she wouldn't have to buy new ones yet. She loved being pregnant, if someone would have told her a few years back that she would end up having a baby when barely being eighteen years old she would have slapped that person and said that he or her could go fuck themselves, but there she was. Pregnant with Jake's kid, and she were on her own, something that had bothered her, but not at the moment, she were sure that she would handle it, and if she ever needed help then she had her friends, those people who would be there for her no matter what. Brooke Davis who hadn't left her side sense her mother died, her first mother that is, and Peyton loved her for it. Nathan who she had been crazy in love with at first, who knew exactly how she felt living in a crazy family with only secrets and then there were his brother Lucas, who believed in her. He believed in her art, and her ability to reach out to people with it and make them feel something, he told her that her art meant something to people. Haley were her common sense, Haley were always there for everyone, and she was the one telling Peyton how stupid she was for hanging on to Lucas just because Jake told her that he thought that she were still in to him. Peyton Sawyer would not be where she was today without her friends, if she had gone to Pete instead of Jake then she wouldn't be pregnant, but she wouldn't want to do anything different. Her baby girl wasn't a burden or the result of a mistake, she were her baby, the most precious thing in the world to her, a part of Jake and herself. At first she had been scared to death when she found out that she were pregnant, but then after knowing that Brooke and Haley were too she actually became calmer to the news. Maybe it was because now she wasn't alone in the boat; she had her favorite girls with her and they would never leave her, if she needed them they would be there, and the same went for them.

"What's up Peyt?" startled by Haley's voice Peyton turned around and smirked at her blond female friend who were laying on her bed laughing at her reaction. "Chillax dude, I was just wondering if you felt like going shopping with us today?"

"Us?" Peyton raised an eyebrow, Haley turned around and sighed deeply before walking out of the room and grabbed someone, she dragged Lucas to the door and Peyton started laughing when she saw him, he had a miserable expression on his face, and looked like he were going to die from boredom. "Yeah sure, I just need to get ready"

Almost running around in the house Peyton managed to put some clothes on, putting make up on, taking her camera with her for no apparent reason and then she walked out her room and down the stairs were both Haley and Lucas were waiting, Haley being very eager to go shopping, but Lucas on the other hand looked like he were more or less hoping that something would happen so that they could stay where they were. He had found out by Nathan that Dan had died, it felt weird not needing to wonder what the old man was up to, not having him looking over your shoulder, but still it was good that he were finally gone out of their lives forever. They walked towards Peyton's car and soon got in and started driving slowly towards the mall.

"So, why isn't Brooke here?" Peyton asked laughing at her best friends who only smirked at her. "You know she loves shopping"

"Yeah we know" Haley replied smiling as the wind blew through her hair; she leaned back and took a deep breath. "But she couldn't, said she had stuff to do, that's why Lucas is here, he is Brooke Davis for the day"

Peyton laughed again and looked at Lucas not being able to imagine him as Brooke Davis at all, those two were completely different, they didn't share any interest at all, but still they managed to complete each other so well even if they weren't that much like each other no one thought that their relationship would end anytime soon. Everyone were actually quite sure that their relationship would last forever, mostly because of two reasons, and that was because Brooke Davis had said so and Brooke Davis was always right, and the second reason was because Brooke Davis would kick the ass of every person who said otherwise.

"So, B. Davis" Peyton said laughing yet again when she saw the face Lucas were making. "Where are we going first?"

Lucas smiled, thinking that it was amazing that he had gotten himself in this situation where he were actually going shopping with his best girlfriends, that was something he had managed to escape sense he met Haley, which were quite amazing. But then again maybe it weren't that amazing, Haley was never one for shopping, she'd rather watch him play basketball with the boys then go shopping acting all girly like. But she loved doing the girly stuff too, she couldn't imagine doing these things with Lucas, and she were happy having Peyton and Brooke there with her to help her with everything, clothes and the baby and just girly stuff.

"Well" Lucas said leaning towards them, trying to sound and act as much as Brooke as he could. "I am going shopping for my baby, making sure that it won't be a broody like his boring daddy, and then look for some outfits that I need"

Surprised that Lucas could actually do such a good Brooke Davis both Haley and Peyton started laughing while Peyton parked the car and got out, Lucas quickly followed them and they started shopping for clothes and for everything that they might need. All of them surprised about how expensive it was to buy clothes and stuff for babies and pregnant woman. Lucas could honestly say that he was happy that Dan Scott was dead, thanks to him Lucas now had enough money, he could buy the stuff that the baby needed and he didn't even borrow any money. The same went for Peyton, her mothers had left her a lot of money and she was now just as rich as the Scott boys. Nathan owned both the houses, the one at the beach and the big one, both him and Haley were happy that they could sell the apartment and move in another house. They were still having the concert, but now it was a unofficial celebration that Dan Scott had finally died, maybe it was a bit harsh, but the man had caused everyone a lot of pain and grieve, no one wanted to be sad that he died, most of the people in Tree Hill didn't even care that he and Deb had died. But Nathan Scott had cared, he had pretended to not care but the truth was that he was heartbroken. He wanted his parents to be proud of him, but no matter what he did and said they were never proud of him, and now they would never be either. Even though he didn't tell anyone, he truly did miss them, because despite everything they had done, they were still his parents. He sat in Karen's Café trying to make himself stop miss them, they had caused him nothing but pain, he shouldn't miss them, and yet he did.

"Nathan" he looked up and saw Karen walk towards him a smile on her face, Nathan smiled back at her, this woman were the one you went to whenever you had a problem, she always had something good to say, and if you followed her advice, adding your own little twist to it, things would always work out, Nathan knew that from experience. "I wanted to talk to you about the concert, is it still on?"

Nathan shrugged, the truth was that he didn't really need any more money, he owned the beach house, and the house that he and Haley were going to move to, he were also co-owner together with Lucas, they now both owned Dan's car dealership "Dan Scott motors" that was something that had surprised both of them, Lucas had maybe thought that Dan would give him some money, but that everything else he owned would go to his favorite son Nathan Scott, he were happily surprised to see that it wasn't like that at all. Seeing as none of the boys knew anything about owning a dealership Cooper had said that he were going to help them for as long as they needed it. Both Lucas and Nathan had agreed that it was for the best that Cooper take care of it for now, at least until they got old enough to know how to run it.

"Well, I don't need the money anymore Karen" he just replied, nodding as he thought about the death of his parents again and not the money they left behind. "Me and Haley have sold the apartment to Lucas and Brooke, and with the two of us owning the dealership I can't really see the point, we're off debt"

Karen nodded her head, seeing that he was hurt and deeply wounded by the sudden death of his parents, she wasn't so sure if anyone else noticed that he were in fact missing them, Nathan had always been good at hiding his feelings, unlike some of his friends. But if you live with Dan Scott, showing your feelings aren't a choice, you just don't.

"Then we should just do it anyway" Karen just said, smiling as she saw Nathans surprised face. "You might be out of debt, and have enough money to take care of a baby, but Peyton doesn't, and unlike you guys she is alone"

Nathan hadn't thought about it, he had known that Peyton were having a baby but he hadn't ever thought about the fact that she was in fact all alone, sure she had her friends but that wasn't the same thing. Her friends were also going to be parents, and soon they wouldn't have that much time to help her either, and then Peyton Sawyer would be all alone on that big house with her baby.

"I guess I never thought about that" he said mostly to himself, Karen nodded thinking about the fact that Peyton were in a similar position that she had found herself in a long time ago, when she found out that she were pregnant with Lucas. "But she'll never take it"

Peyton were proud, she didn't like accepting help, the only reason she would accept help when it came to the baby was because it wasn't only about her. When it came to baby clothes and furniture she needed it because it wasn't about her pride anymore, it was about her baby, and how her baby girl needed those things, and for her Peyton would gladly do anything.

"That is why we are not going to give her the money" Karen said laughing quietly when she saw Nathans surprised face. "I know that it sounds weird, but trust me on this one"

Nathan nodded his head knowing that Karen's plan would most likely work, her plans always had a tendency of working, he smiled poorly at her as he drank his coffee watching her run around in the café, a small bump on her stomach showing that she were pregnant, Nathan were impressed that she even though she were pregnant still managed to deal with the café the way she did. Without saying anything he left money next to his cup and walked out of the café not knowing where he was going. He just knew that he needed to think, needed to breath and just be on his own for a while. Haley was shopping with Peyton and Lucas, she had said that he could call her whenever he needed her, but the truth was the she didn't understand. She would just think that he were crazy for missing his parents, for actually wishing that they were alive, she had only seen the worst possible version for his parents, and couldn't possible understand that there was a nice side to them. They weren't just bad, in fact they were pretty nice and amazing persons from time to time, at least his mother had been.

"What you doing out here hot shot?" Nathan looked around and found himself sitting on the river court just watching Brooke Davis, she had a huge smile on her face, her hair hanged around her shoulders, and she were wearing tight jeans and Lucas jacket.

He had always thought that she were beautiful, not that he had ever seen her in any other way than a sister, her had never felt anything for Brooke Davis, sure they had fooled around from time to time when he were still dating Peyton but besides nothing had ever happened between them.

"Thinking" he replied shortly, you saw a slight bump under the jacket as she went to sit next to him, looking at his face almost like she were trying to understand that was going on in that mind of his, and in a way she did, she was one of those few who understood that Nathan missed his parents, she missed hers to and that made no sense at all.

Both of them had dysfunctional parents and family's overall for that matter, and they knew how both of them felt when it came to not having their parents there, Haley could never understand her parents had always been there for her and her family were messy and big but in a good way. Lucas family was Karen and Keith, and he was closer to a perfect family than any of them.

"About what?" she asked smiling at him.

"Nothing" he replied, smiling back at her. "So, how are my little niece or nephew?"

"Your nephew is good" Brooke said laughing as she looked down on her stomach and then placed her hand on top of it smiling as she did so. "Thanks by the way for practically giving us the apartment"

Nathan smiled, he felt good for doing that for his brother and his girlfriend, they couldn't live with Karen, according to Lucas he thought that it would be too much to have two babies in the house and it wasn't that big. But he and Brooke didn't want to get a new house quite yet, and when Dan and Deb died he and Haley decided to move in the house and that's when they both decided to give the apartment to Lucas and Brooke.

"No problem" he said smirking at her. "We can't have you guys living with Lucas mom"

Brooke just nodded her head, she had no problem living with Karen, in fact it was quite fun to live with the older woman. Karen Roe was almost like a role model for Brooke, a great mother and yet she had a great company, or two to be exact. She was the living proof that only because you were a mother it didn't mean that you couldn't make a career for yourself.

"Haha maybe not" she replied after a while and then saw that Nathan yet again had that bothered look on his face, she knew him all too well to miss it, and she knew that he were thinking about his parent's again. "Come on Nate, what's wrong?"

"It's just my parent's" he replied and she nodded her head, just because she knew what was wrong, that didn't mean that she knew exactly what to say to him, there were a slight difference between her parents and his. "I miss them, but it feels like I shouldn't, after everything they've done you know?"

She nodded her head again, he turned so that he were now looking at her a sad look on his face, Brooke didn't say anything but waited for him to say something.

"It's okay for you to miss them Nate" she simply said as he leaned in closer to her, she didn't back away but just sat completely still not really understanding what was going on, before she knew it she felt his lips on hers, and she almost jumped away from him, quickly standing up glaring down at him. "What is wrong with you Nathan? I have a boyfriend! You have a wife, who is my best friend, I could never do that to her"

Nathan looked down on the ground again feeling worse than before, he couldn't believe that he had kissed his brothers girlfriend, it was wrong to do that to Lucas and Haley, but he couldn't help it, and it was a mistake, he did not feel anything for Brooke, and he did not want to kiss her, it just happened.

"Lucas" he turned around and saw Brooke look at Lucas who only stood there a hurt look on his face, without a single word he turned around and started walking away from there, groaning as he did so Nathan placed his face in his hands cursing over the fact that he was such an idiot. "Lucas wait"

Brooke ran after him, not wanting him to leave her before she could explain, she didn't want to kiss Nathan, she didn't like him that way and she loved Lucas, she always would and could never hurt him the same way as he had hurt her. Soon enough she ran next to him, she grabbed his shoulder and forced him to stop, he just watched her tears burning in his eyes.

"Lucas, look I didn't kiss Nathan" she said not knowing what else to say to make him forgive her. "I promise you that I would never do that to you, I love you, you're the only one for me Broody, I promise, but just don't be mad at me okay?"

Lucas nodded his head, smiling poorly at her.

"You're not mad at me?" she asked, he shook his head and then placed his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer to him kissing her forehead, resting his head on top of hers.

"I'm not mad at you pretty girl" he whispered. "I want to be mad at you, and I would have been if it was someone else then, but you are my only exception, I love you"

"I love you too" Brooke replied tearing up as they started walking to their apartment, she couldn't believe that he had forgiven her that quickly, but she was happy that he did.

Nathan were on his way home to the house, he knew that he had to tell Haley about the kiss, he didn't want to but at the same time he didn't want to keep a secret from his wife, she would be furious with him but he could handle it and in the end she would forgive him. He hoped that she would anyway, and as he opened the door and heard her singing to herself he knew that Lucas hadn't told her. If he had told Haley then she wouldn't be singing right now, instead she would be furiously talking to Peyton about what an idiot he was, and he was an idiot, this was the second time he cheated on her, even though he didn't mean it he still thought that he were an idiot.

"Nathan?" she said quite loudly. "Is that you?"

He heard her get up from the piano and walk through the house until she got to the front door, she smiled at him and then walked towards him, and were just about to place her arms around his neck when he took a step backwards, he wanted to get it over with, he wanted to tell her and then she would yell at him and do whatever she felt like.

"What's wrong?" she asked, he took a deep breath, this wouldn't be easy for him to say, and she would be angry with him, for every right reason.

"I kissed Brooke" he said quickly. "But do not blame Brooke, she was so angry with me and she yelled at me and said that she could never do that to you, so if you are going to be angry with someone then be angry at me"

Haley just stood there, now knowing if she were to believe what she had just heard. Tearing up she just stood there, then walked past him, she couldn't come up with anything to scream at him, he had hurt her yet again, sure she had been a bitch for going on a tour without him and for cheating with Chris, but he had cheated on her twice. He had promised that he would never do it again and still there they were. Without saying anything she grabbed her jacket and the car keys, and then she got out of the house, walking towards the car hoping that he would follow her, but he didn't. She got in the car and started driving towards Peyton's house, who was the one she needed to talk to. As she arrived at the house she got out of the car and just walked in the house hearing loud music playing, she recognized the song as only exception by Paramore and she smiled as she heard Peyton sing the lyrics to herself. She knocked quietly on the door and Peyton looked over at her and smiled softly before seeing the look of sadness on her friends face.

"What's wrong Haley?" the young girl walked over to the bed were Peyton were laying drawing something while listening to the music, she looked over at her friend whom were currently looking at the wall where it said Elizabeth Anna Sawyer.

"Nathan cheated on me" she said just as she started to cry, Peyton didn't know what to say instead she just placed her arms around the girls neck and pulled her closer to her, trying her best to comfort Haley. "He kissed Brooke"

She didn't know what to believe, the Nathan that were so in love with Haley would never have done that to her, but he had done it twice, she were furious with him but decided that it wasn't the best time to start yelling out random insults while Haley were clearly hurt by what he had done to her. She couldn't understand that Brooke would cheat on Lucas either, those two had just gotten back together and that was Brooke biggest dream, and yet she had cheated on him, Peyton couldn't believe it, she didn't want to.

"Did Brooke kiss him back?" she asked, needing to know.

"No" Haley responded, and Peyton felt somewhat relived. "She got angry with him for kissing her and said that she could never do that to me"

Peyton nodded her head that sounded like the Brooke Davis she knew.

"What am I going to do Peyton?" Haley asked sounding heartbroken; Peyton shook her head, not knowing what to say.

"I don't know Hales" she replied. "But it'll work out in the end, I promise"

**Hoping that you liked the chapter, I worked really hard on it. **

**Review? **


	13. That's What You Get

**Thanks everyone who reviewed, I'm glad that you like the fic, I really don't have anything else to say, so here's the next chapter! **

When Haley woke up the next morning she were still at Peyton's house, she sat up on the bed looking around but not being able to find her blond moody friend anywhere, slowly she got up from the bed and walked out of the room and down the stairs, the closer she got to the kitchen the more laughter and talking she heard. As she walked in the kitchen she saw Brooke and Peyton talking quite loudly while trying to cook some breakfast, that's when she was remembered about the plan, the plan Karen had come up with. She didn't say anything but simply walked up to the girls and looked at what they were making, for a moment she just stared at it and then looked at Brooke, whom shrugged.

"We we're making pancakes, but all the sudden they got mushy and all black" she said pointing at the pancakes, Peyton started laughing as Haley took a fork and stuck it in the pancake, she turned around and then threw it in the trash. "Tutor mom we worked hard for that mushy black thing"

Haley gave Brooke a poor smile before pushing them all away from the stove, she was the only one, who could cook, and sure Brooke knew how to cook certain things but pancakes weren't here strong side. It was in fact her very bad side, and one of the few things she had never managed to get the hang off.

"Get out of here" Haley said laughing quietly, still feeling sad that Nathan had cheated her, not once but twice. "I'll do the cooking"

Brooke and Peyton just stood there, they knew Haley and getting herself busy was one way of not needing to think about whatever was bothering her, and it was obvious that the Nathan thing was on her mind, you saw it on the way she looked down when she made the pancakes, there were something sad in the way she acted, even her smile looked sad.

"Look Hales, I'm sorry" Brooke said, Haley turned around and just looked confused at the girl in front of her, she hadn't really been angry with Brooke, seeing as she didn't want to kiss Nathan, it was pretty much like the kiss she and Chris had shared, he had just jumped at her. "I don't know if Nathan told you but I did not want to kiss him, Lucas found out and he forgave me, apparently I'm his only exception"

Brooke couldn't help but smile fondly at the memory when she said that last part, a part of her wanted to be sad when her best friend were and it felt wrong to stand there saying that it went so well with Lucas when for the first time in a very long time Haley and Nathan were actually struggling. Normally it would her Brooke sulking because Lucas had done something really stupid, but their relationship was on the way back, it wasn't as before yet. They had decided to start fresh, and Brooke still felt that it was the best choice she had ever made. Sense they started over again they had been able to forget the mistakes both of them had made the last time and neither of them thought about them anymore. She felt in her heart that Lucas were the one for her, and he was the one she wanted to spend her life with, Broody and Cherry together forever she said to him sometimes when they would sit at the kitchen table eating breakfast or something together.

"I'm not angry at you Brooke" Haley then said smiling poorly at the brown haired girl, whom looked like she didn't know whether or not to believe her friend or not, when Haley laughed bitterly Brooke walked to her and placed her arm around her neck. "I'm not even angry with Nathan; I'm just disappointed and hurt that he could do that to me, twice"

Both Peyton and Brooke nodded their heads, they were too disappointed that Nathan could do that to Haley, sure he didn't mean to hurt her but still. He had on several occasions showed them that Haley were the girl for him, he didn't want anyone else. He had gone in the school on the school shooting that day to save her, he had broken down in her absence and still he had the nerve to cheat on her. Haley just stood there, she loved Nathan with all her heart but at the same time she wanted to be angry with him, she wanted not to love him for at least a few days and then she could forgive him and they could go back to where they were. He were probably off playing basketball for the day with Lucas, it was great that the brothers got along that well, you could pretty much say that Lucas had pushed Tim away, and Nathan never hung out with him anymore, Tim had found new friends, whom were just as smart as he was.

"Okay, no more sad faces" Brooke said smiling at Peyton and Haley, both of them looking in front of themselves with distant looks on their face, both of them facing some heavy problems, and they didn't know how to deal with it. "Come on girls, we are going to have breakfast, cooked by Tutor Girl and not me, and then we are going on a road trip, P. Sawyer we are going to need some road music, and then we are going shopping, that's where my money come in, and then we are going home, we are going to eat junk food, watch movies and have a real girls night out"

"You mean Lucas's money right?" Peyton asked smirking at Brooke whom only punched her in the head not bothering saying that Lucas money were her money, being a kind of couple that they were meant sharing everything, almost anyway.

"And technically Brooke it won't be a girls night out" Haley said. "We are going to be inside at night, so it'll be a girl's day, inside and outside?"

Peyton nodded her head thinking that sounded about right; her and Haley loved teasing Brooke like this, and even though Brooke knew that they were only joking that didn't stop her from getting angry with both her annoying friends.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" she just said knowing they would be doing everything she had just said, and walked out of the room, leaving Haley and Peyton to laugh loudly at her.

And she were pretty much right, they all ate their breakfast and then got in the car, Haley being the one to drive to keep Peyton from turning around when realizing where they were going. She sad in the back sleeping soundly to the sound of Keane everybody's changing. Haley sang along the song, looking in front of her at the road, while Brooke had her hand on her stomach looking at it, she then turned around and looked at Peyton, for Brooke it was a mystery that Peyton whom were now 23 weeks pregnant, showing more now than she did a few weeks ago, were still smaller than her. Haley was now sixteen weeks, and Brooke was confused that even though she was only eleven weeks pregnant she still had a bigger bump than any of them. When she told this to Lucas he had only said that it was different, some people got huge baby bumps while other didn't get it at all, she was just one of those who had big baby bumps, but Brooke couldn't help to think that it was something else.

"What's wrong Brooke?" Haley asked, and Brooke looked over at her smirking at her best friend, they drove past the sign that said Savannah and looked at each other as they did both forgetting what Haley had just asked. "Are you sure that this is such a good idea?"

Brooke shrugged and then sighed as she looked back at Peyton again still sleeping; she smiled poorly at her best friend, they didn't mean to go behind her back, and it wasn't just the two of them. Everyone had thought that it was time for Peyton to talk to him again, tell him that she were pregnant, Jake were a good guy, he would do the right thing.

"It wasn't even mine idea" Brooke said looking at Haley whom nodded her head, both of them knowing exactly who's idea it was, Karen had come up with it saying that this was something she thought that Peyton needed to do. "But I think that even though it feels wrong right now that Karen is right, and it's not like we are forcing her to get back together with him, we're just here to talk to him"

Haley and Brooke didn't say what they thought and just agreed to do it, for a moment when Karen explained to them they actually thought that it made sense, but as they got closer to their destination both of them got nervous, what would Peyton say when she realized? She wasn't stupid enough to just miss that they were in Savannah to meet Jake so that she could do what she needed to, or more to do what they thought she needed to do. Haley nodded her had again agreeing with Brooke for a second, they had found Jake's address and as they saw the house both of them took a deep breath and then looked back at Peyton, she wasn't sleeping anymore and watched in horror as they stopped in front of Jakes house, her eyes filled with tears she turned to both of them.

"You planned this?" she asked and they nodded their heads, she just watched them not knowing what to say or do, they were supposed to be her best friends, they were supposed to understand why she did not want to talk to Jake anymore, instead they had brought her to him, when he had clearly, the way she heard it, said that he did not want anything to do with him. "I can't believe you guys"

She opened the door and started walking away from the car; both of them got out and then started following her as she walked as quickly she could.

"Peyton, wait" Brooke screamed running a little faster soon walking next to her. "Look, we just think that you should tell him, he is the father, and don't you think that he deserves to know"

Peyton stopped for a moment, glared at Brooke and then kept on walking towards the swings she had been to the last time she had been there, she could still remember hearing Jenny's laughter, she remembered Jake's smile and the way his kiss felt and tasted. She didn't want to leave this place, but when Jake had told her that he wanted her to leave she no longer had a reason to stay. She stopped in front of a swing and sat down on it looking in front of her, Brooke walked up to her and sat down next to her just looking at her best friend, not knowing what to do or say.

"Peyton look" Brooke said but were stopped by Peyton whom smiled poorly at her, tears running down her cheeks, Haley watched them in the distance wondering what she were going to do, should she comfort her best friend or talk to Jake?

"He knows Brooke" Peyton said, Brooke just looked at her with a surprised look on her face, she had no idea that Jake knew, the fact that he did made her even more confused, why hadn't Peyton told them? "I didn't tell you guys that I had spoken to him because of what he said"

"What did he say?" Brooke asked, Peyton laughed bitterly.

"He said that he couldn't deal with this right now" she answered looking down on the ground.

"That's it?" Brooke asked and Peyton just nodded her head, both of them just sat, Brooke didn't know how to react, she had never thought that Jake would do that to Peyton.

Even a blind man could see that it was something between the two of them, something special, just like Nathan and Haley shared something special as well as Brooke herself and Lucas, it was there, no one knew exactly what it was but they knew that it was there bringing them together. Brooke placed her arm around Peyton's shoulders and she leaned her head on Brookes shoulder.

"I'm sorry buddy" was all she could say, feeling sad for her friend, Brooke couldn't imagine having a kid in her own without Lucas, she were lucky to have him, but Peyton on the other hand would do this on her own, sure she would get help from her friends and her dad, but it wasn't the same thing, Brooke felt both sad and angry, but Haley on the other hand just felt angry.

She was standing outside Jake's house glaring at him, he knew that he had done the wrong thing but he couldn't lose Jenny, he couldn't let Nikki take her from him.

"Jake, you are such an idiot" Haley screamed at him and slapped him across the face leaving a red mark that would hopefully become a bruise, for once being happy that Jenny wasn't with him. "All men are"

She muttered mostly to herself, Jake didn't say anything, he expected Brooke or Haley to yell at him for leaving Peyton to deal with this on her own, truth be told he were surprised that they hadn't been there earlier to scream at him for hurting Peyton. They didn't need to make him feel bad though, he already felt bad enough, and was constantly beating himself up, for not acting more mature and taking care of it better.

"There are so many things I could say to you Jake" Haley said looking tired. "But I am just going to tell you congratulations, you are having a daughter"

With that Haley left the house driving to pick Brooke and Peyton up, she were tired of drama and when she found out what Jake had said to Peyton she had been furious, it wasn't only wrong and cruel to do something like that, it was also very stupid. And to Peyton of all people, the girl who was afraid of putting herself out there, because she were afraid that people she love will leave, that Jake told her those words must have proved more than ever to her that people actually do always leave. When she pulled up on the side of the road both Brooke and Peyton looked confused at her, all she did was smirk and honk the horn.

"Get in you guys, we are going shopping" she said and laughed as Peyton sat in the front seat leaving Brooke to sit behind the two of them, smiling happily at Peyton.

"So what happened to you, rockstar?" Haley smirked but kept looking on the road, the fact that she had punched Jake felt quite fun now and she laughed out loud, earning her some odd looks from both Peyton and Brooke. "Sorry, but I punched your baby daddy Peyton"

Peyton just looked at her a shocked look on her face, as Brooke smirked looking pleased with Haley.

"My, my" she said leaning over. "Haley James Scott, I do believe that we are starting to rub off on you"

Haley just nodded her head in agreement, she would never had punched someone before she started hanging out with Brooke and Peyton, the worst thing she did was to maybe yell a bit too loud but except that she was a very innocent person, who never did anything wrong.

"Why?" Peyton asked.

"Because he told me what he said to you when you called him" Haley replied looking at Peyton for a moment before looking back on the road, the blond just nodded her head waiting for Haley to ask why she hadn't told them that she had called, but to her surprise she didn't

"Aren't you gonna ask me why I didn't tell you?" Peyton asked after waiting for a few minutes, Haley looked over at her and shook her head. "Why?"

"Because I think that whatever reason you had" she started and smiled. "That it was a good one"

Peyton nodded and the day continued, when the shopped no one spoke about Jake or even mentioned the failure, instead they talked about everything but the guys, all of them feeling that it was time for them to be selfish and only talk about themselves and their pregnancies problems and their dreams. And as they did that they also shopped for the babies finding adorable baby clothes and other things that they might need. Peyton just looked at it, not being able to buy that much, but when she weren't looking Haley and Brooke bought it for her. When they were done shopping and were going back to the car Peyton couldn't help but laugh at how much her friends had bought.

"Why would you need three cribs, Brooke?" Peyton asked her brown haired friend who shrugged as she tried pushing the things in the car.

"Well P. Sawyer" Brooke said smirking at Haley as they sat down inside the car and started driving away from there. "There's one for me, one for Karen and one for you, we haven't only been shopping for me and Haley you know, we have bought stuff for you and Karen too"

Peyton just looked at them, a part of her wanted to turn around and give all the things back, but she knew that Brooke would never allow that.

"You didn't need to" she simply said smiling at them.

"We wanted to" Haley replied as they drove back to Peyton's house.

"Yeah" Brooke replied. "And my godchildren deserves the best"

"Your godchildren?" Peyton asked laughing. "I'm only having one baby"

"I know P. Sawyer" Brooke laughed smirking at her friend. "I'm talking about my other godchild"

She said and pointed to Haley whom laughed.

"And what makes you think that you are going to be the god mother?" she asked smirking.

"Because it's me or Peyton Marie Sawyer" she just replied, Haley looked back at Peyton and nodded her head.

"Good point, godmother"

"Thank you" Brooke simply replied smirking at her looking back at Peyton whom looked angry at them.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, but no one answered. "HEY, what is that supposed to mean?"

Still no one replied.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" she screamed for the last time.

"Look we're home" Brooke said quickly running out of the car with Haley after her not bothering taking the stuff out the car, both of them thinking that they would when there weren't a angry Peyton in the backseat.

**Yeah, sorry that wasn't the best ending ever but I ran out of inspiration and didn't know what to write anymore. Anyway I hope that you like the chapter anyway and that you won't hate it because of the last part. Reviews are highly appreciated, xxxx**


	14. Meet You There

**Thanks for the reviews; sorry if it took to long for me to write the chapter but I decided not to write any new chapter before I get four reviews! I also have two new ideas for two fics, not sure if I should write them though. One of them would be a JulianxBrooke fic because I am so in love with Julian right now! And a ChasexMia fic, because let's face it, they are adorable =) **

Championship was the first thought that came into mind of every raven in Tree Hill. For most of them the championship game was so much more than just another basketball game. This was the game they would be reminded for; their success in the future was depended on the game. They needed to win this one, not only for themselves but also for Whitey, the man who had coached them for all those years that had thought them so much more than just basketball. He saw the boys as more than just players, and he thought them things that would bring them through life, he didn't just make them good players, he made them good people. And it was this that made all of them being equally nervous for the game but also equally sure that they would win the game; the only two people that weren't so sure about it were Lucas and Nathan, both of them being up, Lucas sat in front of the kitchen table looking down at the jar filled with pills, he knew that he needed them, for his heart but a part of him didn't want to take them, he needed to play his best this game, and he couldn't do that if he took the pills.

"Hey boyfriend" he felt Brooke slip her arms around his shoulders and lean her head at his. "Lucas Scott what are you doing with those pills?"

Brooke walked over to the other end of the table and then grabbed the pills, quickly walked over to the trash can and threw the jar into it not thinking for a moment how Lucas would react, the part of her that made her threw the pills away was the one that thought that her boyfriend baby daddy was a junkie. She didn't think for a moment that he did not know about not having the heart disease, both her and Karen had thought that the doctor had told him, what kind of doctor would just forget to tell his patient that he no longer had a heart disease?

"Babe" Lucas said walking over to her and then bent down to open the trash can but was stopped by Brooke whom just pushed him away from it, a disappointed look on her face, she never thought she would live to see the day Lucas Scott turned into a junkie. "I need those pills for my heart"

"Luke, you don't" she just said crossing her arms in front of her chest hearing Nathan walking through the door behind them, both of them turned around and saw him, a surprised look on his face as he wondered what was going on with those two.

There was always some kind of drama with Brooke and Lucas, and that was one of the things that kept them together, it might sound weird that drama and stuff like that keep them together, but it made them realize how much they meant for one another, and got them to stay together and love each other even more.

"What's going on with you?" he just asked and walked past Brooke and Lucas towards the fridge, he had been living with Lucas, Brooke and Karen again being afraid that he would run into Haley, or maybe afraid was the wrong word.

He wasn't afraid of meeting her or dealing with the aftermath of kissing Brooke, he just thought that she would need some alone time, which were the reason he hadn't gone home, he didn't know if she was there or somewhere else. Brooke and he didn't talk about the kiss, and they didn't talk about Haley either but he was sure that she knew exactly where Haley was. Any other guy would be terrified that this would be the reason that he lost his dream girl, but Nathan was sure that he would never lose Haley. Those two had gone through their fair share of drama and they had made it through as a couple, always being stronger than ever.

"Nathan, please tell my loving girlfriend to give my pills back" he said causing Nathan to raise an eyebrow feeling slightly déjà vu, speaking of pills always made him think of Deb, of course not only that, but it was hard for him to think of her as a loving mother when she had been a junkie right before she died.

"Why would I do that?" Nathan just asked looking questioning at Lucas and then turned to Brooke whom nodded smiling happily at him. "Your healthy Luke, oh and speaking of that we need to speak to Whitey and tell him that you don't have a heart disease"

He turned towards the fridge again and opened it looking what he were going to make for breakfast, normally he wouldn't be the one making the breakfast, Haley always did it and all he had to think about was getting up and eating, but this time he would have to make the breakfast, seeing as Lucas can't cook and Brooke are an absolute disaster in the kitchen. Karen works much more now than before, seeing as now she needs more money for the baby, for Keith's baby. They had all offered the help her, to buy her some of the stuff that she would need, but she didn't let them. They didn't know if it was her pride or something else that made her be so resistant about receiving gifts from them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lucas asked as he sat down by the table again with a look of surprise on his face, he wanted to believe them and be happy about this, but what if it was all just a joke, the look on Brookes face made him for a moment believe that he was good and healthy, but that would almost be too good to be true, they lose Dan Scott.

He dies and can't hang over their shoulders anymore telling any of these boys to do what he wants them to. And he gives them money and his houses to inherit, but none of them ever thought that he would really leave them, the heart disease had been a way for him to even when being death having a hold on at least one of his sons. If even that was a lie then Dan Scott would be gone, the memory would die and soon no one would speak of that man anymore.

"The doctors didn't tell you?" Nathan stood in front of the counter looking at Lucas as he poured some orange juice in three glasses, and handed two of them two Lucas who gave one to Brooke, the brown haired girl now sat next to him, the baby bump showing.

"Tell me what?" Lucas asked looking at Brooke and then back at Nathan whom had a huge grin on his face, happy that he would be the one telling his brother the news, he had been sad when he found out that Lucas was sick, he didn't want his brother to lose the sport that both of them loved so much, and that he could play again for real, and not only fifteen minutes a night made Nathan happy for him.

"You don't have a heart disease dude" Nathan just said laughing at Lucas confused face, he had just accepted the fact that he would never play basketball in the NBA, he would never become better than he was today, that he still had a chance to do what he loved. "You can play again, for real"

Brooke and Nathan just stood there waiting for Lucas to react to their news, none of them thought that he young man would react that way he did, tears filled his eyes and he just stared at them, for the first time not knowing what he would say to this. He had just found out that his dream could come true, he still had a chance. The tears started running down his cheeks and Nathan just found himself standing there smiling, trying to figure out exactly how his brother felt in that moment.

"Oh Luke" Brooke said placing her arms around her neck, pulling him closer to her, she had only seen him cry once, it was almost as rare as it was so see Nathan, Haley was the only one that had seen him cry, she was the one that he could be vulnerable around, and when it came to that Nathan knew how Brooke felt.

There was a part of Brooke that only Lucas had seen, the part that made him fall in love with her even more every time he saw her, Nathan and Haley had shared the same thing, but they hadn't spoken to each other for three and a half months, which were the longest they had been away from each other sense Haley got back from the tour, none of them had liked it very much. In fact they had hated being away from each other, but Nathan figured that Haley needed her space, and would come to him when she felt ready to talk to him, and he would wait for her, let her have all the time that she needed. But he didn't know that Haley was waiting for him, everyday wanting him to come and get her, sweep her of her feet like he always did, being the only one that could do those things to her, the only one that she had ever loved and would ever love.

"I'm sorry" Lucas said waking Nathan up from his thoughts, he gave Lucas a smile and then walked up to him and sat down next to him, awkwardly patting him on the back not knowing what to say. "I just, I can't believe it"

"Believe me Lucas" Nathan said and smirked at him earning him a smile from Brooke who knew exactly how much he missed Haley, Lucas knew too but hadn't said anything about it, Brooke was the only one who had the guts to speak to Nathan about it. "I can't believe that the doctor didn't tell you or that Dan actually faked the test"

A huge smile appeared on Lucas face and he kissed Brooke whom just smiled happily back at him, these latest months had been great for the two of them, both of them had developed as a couple and they had gotten ready for the arrival of the baby, already having all the things they needed even though Brooke was only twenty-five weeks pregnant. They wanted to be ready for when their baby boy arrive. Nathan knew that Haley was now thirty weeks pregnant, and he hated not being there for him, he wanted nothing else then to just find her and tell her that he was an idiot, and that he would do anything it took to make her take him back.

"We should get going Luke" Nathan said standing up again, slowly starting to walk towards Lucas room where he kept most of his stuff that he needed, as he walked he felt even more nervous every step he took towards the room.

"Yeah" Lucas said and nodded before kissing Brooke again, and then followed Nathan to the room both of them feeling that amazing gut in the pit of their stomach that every other raven felt as well, the same feeling they had before playing a game, this time the feeling was even stronger than before.

Everything was at risk, they could win the championship, and winning that game meant a full scholarship for some people, Nathan had already gotten a scholarship from Duke, but he didn't know if he wanted to play basketball there anymore, without Haley, playing basketball at Duke didn't feel that important anymore, he wanted her with him there to tell him that he was good, and he wanted her to follow her dream as well, but most of all he wanted them to be together, he would drop all his dreams for her, if only she could find it in her heart to forgive him. As the boys placed all the things that they needed in their bags that feeling grew stronger, Nathan often questioned him without Haley, was he good enough to play in the finals? He wanted to be the best he could be, but would he be able to?

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Self-doubt was something Peyton knew everything about, and as she stood in front of the mirror holding on hand on her stomach, looking at the big bump with a huge smile on her face she felt it crawl up on her and she started feeling sorry for the baby she were going to give life to, whom came into this life without a father, with her as a mother. And then she looked down on the cheerleading outfit, it was way too small for her by now, as always she had a happy feeling in her stomach, when she was reminded by the wall that she would meet her darling daughter in three weeks more or less. In three weeks she would be a mother, a teen mother but who cared about minor details.

"Hey fatty" Peyton turned around and glared at Haley, the girl had been more depressed than she had for the last months, even though Peyton didn't say anything she were starting to get angry at Nathan and Haley.

They were too stubborn for their own good, and it wasn't good for a moody girl to have an even moodier girl as a roommate, because the fact that Haley was even moodier than Peyton was always caused the blond to call Brooke and make her cheery again. And Brooke were starting to ignore her calls, even she thought that it was starting to get hard to make Peyton happy again and that proved that it was time for Haley and Nathan to get over their troubles and just kiss and make up.

"Shouldn't you be trying to get in your cheerleading outfit?" Peyton asked turning around as she stood in only her underwear's staring at the cheerleading outfit with an angry look on her face almost as if she were trying to make the outfit get bigger just by watching it, she had been excused from the latest games by Brooke, but apparently the championship was not something she could get away from.

"Girly, I gave up hope on getting into that outfit a month ago" Haley said taking another spoon ice cream, she had been craving vanilla ice cream and chocolate for two months now and was the only one of the three girls that craved anything, Haley said that it was because of the father whom ate all the time. "Besides, Brooke made us new, she said that the three most awesome girls has to look good"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Peyton asked glaring at Haley as she sat down next to her, Haley shrugged and kept on eating the ice cream as if nothing had happened, and Peyton leaned back and looked up at the roof.

Haley, Brooke and herself had received many glares from the girls at school, and people had said many bad things about them for all being pregnant, they had been called everything from slut to whore, and it hurt. None of them could get away from the fact that all the things they got to hear and everything people did to them was painful. They didn't want to be pregnant by the age of eighteen, if they could have chosen they would have been pregnant a lot later, when they were all married and happy with an income. But that wouldn't happen, they had gotten pregnant, and that wouldn't change no matter how much they wanted to. And they didn't ever ask themselves if keeping their babies was the right choice, having a kid wasn't a mistake, getting pregnant when they were that young and when they had so many dreams that they wanted to fulfill was a mistake.

"Because I found out like ten minutes ago" Haley said as Peyton sat up again placing her hands on her stomach, it had been three months sense Savannah, and they hadn't spoken about Jake, they hadn't even mentioned his name or the fact that he was the reason Peyton couldn't sleep for most nights. "She said that the Scott boys had left and that she be here soon with the other girls"

Just like Jake they didn't speak about Nathan either, it was a quiet agreement between the two girls that caused them to not speak of the boys, and they were fine about that, none of them wanted to dwell on the things that caused them so much pain, instead they kept the pain safely away from everyone else inside of them.

"Hey girlies" they all looked up and saw Brooke Davis standing there with two outfits that would most likely fit them, they faked a smile and walked up to her and took the outfits from her hands and started putting them on.

They were trying their best to look happy, as if they had no troubles in the world, but Brooke Davis knew them, she saw the sadness in their faces even if they tried to hide it by smiling, but they had yet to learn that there were certain things you couldn't hide from Brooke Davis, and this was one of those things.

"So what's with the pouting?" she asked not being able to hide her own happiness even if she wanted to. "The championship is today, and the boys are going to be playing the most important game of the year"

Haley just looked over at Brooke thinking that she wanted to be there for Nathan, telling him that he would play great and that he would have to do the best he could, and that she would never talk to him again if he didn't, but of course she would be joking and he would know it. Peyton on the other hand couldn't think about anything other than the fact that all the boys in the team weren't there, there was a huge empty room in her heart as well as in the team where one special player used to be, but he was gone.

"Speaking of the boys" Brooke said giving Haley a sad smile as she turned towards the brown haired girl, she held the ice cream in her right hand and were just about to get down to the others who were waiting in Brookes new car standing just outside. "Hales, Nathan really misses you, just talk to him, it was a mistake, he missed his parents and he knows that I am the only one that understands why he misses them"

Haley couldn't argue with that, she knew that Nathan and Brooke had a bond, something special that only they shared, they grew up under similar conditions, without any parents to have them under control, they could do whatever they wanted to and they never had to suffer the consequences from their actions. Unlike herself, Lucas and Peyton they had no supervision whatsoever, and that was a bad thing. They missed out on having parents, on having someone that loved them and that wanted them to be okay to not do anything stupid.

"Yeah but still, couldn't he at least talk to me and tell me how he felt?" Haley asked, Brooke just looked at her waiting for her to continue, always knowing when there were more that she wanted to say. "I could have tried to understand"

"Yeah you would have Hales" Brooke said nodding her head. "But you wouldn't have understood, you know that as well as I do, talk to him today, you two needs to make up, just forget everything and start over again"

Haley nodded her head and walked past Brooke whom just looked after her knowing that this would be one of the best days in her life, not because there was a championship taking place, but because she had been one of the reasons Naley had gotten together again. She was sure that Haley would talk to Nathan, not only because Brooke had told her so, but because she wanted to. A part of her was missing when she wasn't with Nathan, and he felt the same, they needed each other, more than anyone could possibly imagine.

"Peyt, you coming babe?" she looked over at Peyton whom stood in front of the mirror a pain filled look on her face that scared Brooke, and she knew that something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

Peyton turned around towards her and looked like she were going to fall, Brooke walked over to her and Peyton leaned onto her friend, both of them being equally scared.

"We need to get to the doctor" Brooke said and walked down the steps with as much speed as she could without rushing Peyton, when they arrived at the car and Haley saw them she knew that something was not right.

"Peyton?" she asked and jumped out of the car.

"Haley, I need you to drive, Rachel sit in the front seat, Bevin call the other girls and say that we might be late"

"Scott" Whiteys voice almost echoed in the room and he got the attention of every boy, instead of the one boy that he wanted to, Nathan Scott looked like he had anything but basketball on his mind, and it was true.

For once in his life he didn't think about playing basketball, or how bad he had been all through the game, instead he had been thinking about Haley for almost the entire day, he wondered what he wanted to tell her, and what she wanted to hear. When Whitey for the first time had put him on the bench he had started to watch his brother instead, making a tiny effort to get his head in the game. And when he watched Lucas play basketball as if he had no troubles in the world Nathan almost felt a tad of jealously towards his older brother. He wished that he could play as good as Lucas did at this very moment, and he had never done that before. The two brothers had very different ways of playing, but they were both amazing at playing the sport that they both loved and they had a way of cooperating that made the other players jealous of them. They were constantly synced and made basketball look so easy. But tonight when Nathan had been thinking about anything but the game, Lucas had to play better than normal, he had to play as good as Nathan and himself combined. Nathan felt someone punch his shoulder and he looked to the left only to see Lucas pointing towards Whitey, the older man that were almost like a mentor for all the kids in Tree Hill high. It didn't really matter if you were a basketball player or not, his door was always open.

"Sorry coach, I'm a little distracted" he said looking down on the ground and then back at Whitey, he had a look on his face that were practically begging for Nathan to get his head back in the game, at least it looked like that to Nathan.

"To hell with distracted" Whitey screamed again through the entire room, everyone had their eyes on him, almost eager to find out what he were going to say next, because even when he was in his worst mood he still said something inspiring, something that made the guys wanna fight more and play better than they did the first half of the game, just because of something Whitey had said. "You aren't even here tonight Scott, now I need my star player to be at his best game tonight, and not because I wanna win this game, but because you need to win this game, and I think that you owe it to your team mates to be the best you can be. Trust me son, I have seen you at your best, and this, this is not it"

Nathan nodded his head in agreement, it wasn't the fact that he didn't want to be the best he could be, he really tried to and he wanted to, but he couldn't.

"And that goes for all of you" he said looking around at his players, sweat running down their foreheads. "I know just how good you can be, but I don't want you to play good just because I told you too, or because you feel that you owe it to me, I want you to be the best you can be, because you owe it to yourself, we all know that after this season you guys deserve to win this championship, after the first awful half, your opponents thinks that this is going to be an easy win, lets prove them wrong? Now I want you to be as good players as I and every other person in that gym, knows that you can be, that trophy that you see out there boys, it belongs to you, now all you need to do is go and get it, can you do that?"

"Yes sir" they all said, now feeling encouraged and more than ready to take that trophy, more than ready to show their opponents that they were the ravens, they were the winners.

"Then go and do it" Whitey screamed again earning him another cheer from the entire team as they walked out the room and back on the field, Lucas and Nathan walked next to each other in the back both of them having huge grins on their faces.

They ran past Whitey and out on the field, Lucas ran past Nathan and towards Skills and they started talking while waiting for the other team.

"Hey number 23" Nathan turned around and saw no other than Haley James Scott, his wife, the love of his life, and he walked over to her opening his mouth to tell her that he had been an idiot, that he loved her and that he would never hurt her like that again, but was stopped when Haley started talking. "I'm sorry for overreacting, it was wrong and I had no right to be that upset with you over a kiss"

"But Haley you had" Nathan said and she shook her head, tears filling his eyes as she took his hand and held it.

"No, babe, I should have trusted you and I should have forgiven you, I am sorry and I love you, but there is one problem" she had a smirk on her face and for a moment Nathan didn't know if he should be scared or happy. "Your son might bully you in the future when he found out how badly you played in the championships"

"My son?" Nathan asked feeling his heart stop, he and Haley knew that they could find out what they were having, and they wanted to decide together if they wanted to know if it was a boy or a girl, but so much had happened and they hadn't really talked about it. "It's a boy?"

"It's a boy" Haley said smiling at him, Nathan felt a happiness he had never felt before, stronger than any other emotion. "You're having a son Nathan Scott, we're having a son"

Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's waist and spun her around not knowing what else to do, he then stopped and kissed her on the lips, playfully she smacked his ass and then pointed towards the field.

"No, go play like the champion I know you are" Nathan smirked at her and nodded his head as he ran towards the plan just as Lucas kissed Brooke and walked towards him a huge grin on his face.

"What's up man?" Nathan asked watching if the other team were going to take the court anytime soon.

"Me and Brooke are having twins" Lucas said still with a silly grin on his face, Nathan looked towards Brooke, Haley and Peyton whom were all talking to each other with eager smiles on their faces, getting pregnant wasn't part of the plan that either of them had, but they had managed anyway. "Two boys"

"Wow congratulations dude" Nathan said and gave his brother a one-armed hug, realization seemed to hit Lucas just as the other team walked in on the court looking cocky.

"Oh my god I am having two sons" he then said and leaned forward taking deep breaths almost as if he were going to faint any second.

Nathan didn't know whether to laugh or cry that his brother chose this as a good timing to have a breakdown, and because of that he just punched Lucas on his back causing the blond to stand up straight again.

"You will handle it" he just said smiling at him. "You and Brooke together is like an unstoppable force, you cannot fail"

Lucas nodded his head and smiled thankfully towards Nathan.

"Thanks Nate" he just said and looked towards the other team. "You wanna go and win that trophy now?"

"Yeah why not" Nathan replied casually, as both of them got ready for the most important game in their lives.

**So, I am hoping that you liked this chapter, I tried really hard and it took me about eight hours to write the chapter … phew xxx**

**Please review and tell me what you think! I hope that the twin's thing wasn't too obvious? **


	15. You Belong With Me

**So, I think that I won't be getting any more reviews so I decided to write the next chapter. I am starting to think about having a beta, and I was just wondering if any of you have had a beta? Was it a good experience? **

**I am a bit distracted today but I am going to try and write as good as I can anyway, the thing is that I have like seven new ideas for new fics but I can't start writing them yet with three fics already out, one of them which might be finished and two that's not even close to being complete. **

**Anyway sorry about the long authors note, on with the chapter. **

This was the day so many people had wished for, most girls had longed for this day their entire life's although the boys really didn't care. They didn't see the point of dressing up in some ridiculous suit and then go to a prom just to dance and drink some disgusting punch that would be spiked with every possible kind of alcohol known to man. Peyton was a guy in that way, she didn't understand the fun either and therefor she sat looking at her friends as they tried on their dresses with a boring expression on her face, one hand on her stomach as she felt her baby kick several times. The closer she game to the actual giving birth time in her pregnancy she got more and more nervous, the pregnancy itself has been really easy for her, she hadn't had any cravings, sure she had been feeling sick and was tired but besides all that she felt better than most woman did during their first pregnancy. Peyton, Haley and Brooke would sometimes sit next to each other with their huge stomachs and whine about their pregnancy problems, Brooke was the one with the most problem, only being twenty-six weeks pregnant she was still if possible bigger than Haley. The brown head had been whining these last past weeks that she was to huge to do anything, and that she wouldn't even fit into her dress. Haley had whined about the same thing until Nathan had gone and bought her the perfect dress, and that made Nathan the man of the day, that was a kind of system they had. For some reason they all got into a huge fight on which Scott brother was the best one, and that day Nathan had won. But it was different every day, and with two votes against one Lucas was often the winner. Peyton was the one with the mood problems, she had always been moody and depressed but things got worse with her being pregnant, it wasn't because she had changed or mind or anything, she was just nervous about the birthing process itself. Brooke was too and so were Haley, so they decided that the best defense was a good offense, not that it had anything to do with the giving birth thingy, they just thought about it and agreed that it was true and that had caused them to watch a movie on child birth. That had scared them and they had started crying and called Karen, the elderly woman was somewhat amused on their reactions and it took strength for her to not burst out in laughter at their reactions.

"P. Sawyer" Peyton looked up at Brooke who had a huge smile on her face for the moment being very happy that her dress was actually fitting and looking good on her, just like all her other pregnancy clothes did. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

Peyton shrugged feeling her cell phone vibrate, looking down on it she saw that she had gotten a text from none other than Pete Wentz himself, she smiled and opened the text laughing out loud as she did so. She then placed the phone on the pillow next to her ignoring Brookes question completely, because she honestly didn't know what was going on in that head of hers, for the first time in her life she didn't know what she was thinking about, her thoughts had been completely blank and she hadn't thought about anything of any importance really.

"Peyton" Brooke walked, or more like waddled over to her sitting down next to her best friend placing her arm around her shoulders, the three girls are grown even more close to each other.

Being pregnant all at the same time had been good, because they all knew how they felt. If Haley would have been the only one pregnant then she wouldn't have thought that it was quite that easy to explain to the others how she felt, now it was almost too easy and they always knew what she meant. They were all longing and fearing the birth process, they wanted the pregnancy to be over with so badly but at the same time they didn't want to go through the pain they would have to go through in order to see their babies.

"Sorry" Peyton just said smiling as she stood up and walked towards the computer which had beeped just a few seconds earlier. "I was just …"

She stopped talking and a look of fear was seen on her face, she became pale in seconds and looked like she was terrified, as if she had no idea what to do. Haley and Brooke walked over to her and looked at the computer screen all of them equally scared of the words and the person that had written them. Tree Hill had been a calm, not dramatic place sense the state championship that the Ravens won, but apparently the calm was over now, maybe it had just been the calm before the storm. Brooke backed away from the computer and leaned back on the wall, breathing heavily as she did so not knowing what to do, the fear that was making her heart beat faster almost paralyzing her keeping her from doing anything at all.

"What are we going to do?" Haley whispered, the only one being brave enough to ask the question out loud, the one that no one knew the real answer to, they were all just trying to stay calm and not freak out, but they were failing miserably, the fear was so strong in the room which contained the three heavily pregnant girls that you could practically smell it, taste it, feel it.

"I, I don't know" Brooke stuttered looking towards the door, she wanted to get out of the house, she wanted to take her two best friends and then she just wanted to leave the house and run home to Lucas, and he would know what to do, but they couldn't.

None of them knew where he was, and they didn't know what he could do to them or what he would do to them, they didn't want to find out but at the same time they didn't know if it was safe for them to leave, what would get them alive out of there?

"We need to call someone" Peyton just said, regaining her sense as she took her cell phone, she knew how to fight thanks to her brother Derek, but that was before, that was the last time psycho Derek had been there and it was different now, Peyton quickly dialed the number she had known for such a long time, the one she used to call every day. "Nathan, you need to get over here quickly, it's Derek and we don't know what to do"

Nathan stood on the river court with Lucas next to him both the guys had decided to keep away from the girls until they were ready to go, both brothers knowing that it would take them some time to get ready, while for Nathan and Lucas it would take half the time it would take the girls, they weren't in a hurry or anything, instead they were just taking it easy playing one on one and not really bothering thinking about the fact that they had just won the championship, the babies or even the fact that they were soon going to be fathers, these subjects had been the only thing that had been on their minds for the past days, and they had decided to just take it easy, they didn't want to think about only that. They wanted some time to be kids, just think about stuff like the prom and the fact that they were going to graduate soon.

"Wait, Peyton what are you talking about?" he asked trying to make sense out of her rambling, he really didn't know what to be more surprised over, the fact that she had called him for the first time sense they had been dating or that she sounded so afraid and vulnerable.

"It's Derek" she just said sounding panicky, her voice more quiet and almost squeaky, she was afraid of that man, she knew what he could do but for some reason he scared her even more now than before, now he could actually see that she was pregnant and who knew what he would do to her then.

"Peyton hold on" Nathan said earning him some questioning looks from Lucas, he couldn't be bothered answering why he was talking to Peyton in that moment or what she was telling him, Lucas would know soon enough. Is Haley and Brooke there too?"

"Yeah" Peyton just replied, and Nathan sighed deeply feeling the panic settle in his chest, he had been afraid for Peyton when she said Derek, but still the fact that Haley and Brooke was there too scared him even more. "We don't know what to do, he might be outside and then we can't leave, but we can't stay here either"

Nathan nodded his head for a second forgetting that he was on the phone with her and that she couldn't see him.

"We're on our way okay?" he just said walking towards Lucas car, without asking his brother followed him and got in the driver's seat before Nathan did. "Just stay put, lock the door and we'll be there okay?"

"Okay" Peyton whispered before she hung up the phone, Lucas sat in the driver's seat just staring at Nathan as he ran over to the other side getting in and watching him with a scared look on his face, terrified that they would be too late, and that Derek would hurt either one of them, he wasn't just scared for Haley, he was scared for all of them.

He didn't want none of them to get hurt, Haley is his wife and the woman he want to spent his entire life with, she is also the mother of his son, Brooke is one of his closest friends, the one that was there for him even during his idiot years when he thought that he was the best basketball player on this side of the earth, she and Peyton had been the ones keeping him down on earth making sure that his enormous huge ego didn't become too big for his own good, they had tried anyway.

"Derek is at Peyton's" Nathan simply said and Lucas started the car and drove towards it, he felt just as scared as the girls was in that moment, terrified that they would be hurt when he and Nathan got there. "We need to get them out of there"

He wanted nothing else then to just get there and make sure that they were fine so that they could get the hell out of there, Nathan on the other hand wanted nothing else then to get his hands on Derek and kill him, make sure that he would never follow either of those girls again, that would be the only thing that could calm Nathan, if he knew that after this day Derek would never follow them around again. As they drove up the house they saw a car standing in front of the house, it was quiet everywhere and for a moment they almost thought that this was some kind of sick joke. Then they heard music playing, quietly from the basement of Peyton's house.

"You ready?" Lucas nodded, and the two brothers made their way out the car and towards the house, silently they opened the door and walked in hearing the music as well as someone making their way up the stairs.

None of them wanted to take any chances, they hid away from the person who could possibly be Derek and watched as he laughed and walked past them, with a smug smile on his face causing the both brothers to glare at him, but they didn't say anything and they didn't follow him as he made his way towards the kitchen. They almost ran down the stairs as quickly as they could the music getting louder every step they took.

"Peyton, Haley?" Nathan whispered, as they walked through the room, looking around at the decorations with nervous looks on their faces, the music wasn't just any ordinary song; it was a song with Peyton's voice on it as she told everyone in the world about her mother, about Ellie and about Derek. "Brooke?"

"Nathan look" Lucas said and ran towards Brooke who was tied to a chair, something in her mouth to prevent her from talking, he pulled it away and started untying her. "Don't cry pretty girl I'm here"

Brooke sobbed loudly panicking, she was the one that had been the most calm during the entire thing but now she broke down, Peyton and Haley didn't know whether they should be happy or sad for their friend, they had other things on their mind, like getting out of there.

"He just came and he wanted to kill Peyton and we didn't know what to do and" Lucas placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, she stopped talking and just cried, Haley held her arms around Nathans neck and did the same thing but Peyton just stood there, her eyes big and her arms around herself as if she were trying to comfort herself knowing that she had no one there that could do that for her.

"We need to get out of here" Nathan whispered, but Lucas shook his head.

"We need to finish this" he just said an angry look on his face, Nathan nodded.

"You got a plan?" he asked and Lucas smirked at him.

"Don't I always?"

**Here's the chapter, sorry that it took so long time to write, anyway hoping that you'll like it. **


	16. This Ain't A Scene

**Hey sorry about the late update, but I've been really stressed out. School starts on Thursday, but I'll try and write as much as I can without it interfering with my school work. Anyway, I wasn't planning on writing how they get out from there, but I'll do that anyway. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, here's the next chapter, enjoy! **

_Brooke, Peyton and Haley sat on the chairs again, tied with socks in their mouths causing them to be unable to speak, and it also made it very hard for them to breathe, they heard someone laughing and then a sudden sound from the stairs made them realize that it was Derek on his way there. They looked at each other nervously and then just stared towards the stairs feeling sick, nervous and just scared in general. That man had done so many things in the very limited time that they had known him. They did not know what to expect from him, was he going to kill them, were he going to rape them, abuse them, he was capable of all of those things, that he had proved on several occasions. The three girls tried to brace themselves for what he were going and tried staying calm, but as they saw his ugly face appear in front of them, all the calmness they had gathered were gone. He walked up to Peyton, standing next to her; he gently followed the lines of her jaw, and then leaned in towards her and kissed her cheek gently while breathing heavily._

"_So, are you ready to talk Peyton?" he asked causing the blond girl to nod her head, he removed the piece of tape and she quickly spit out the white sock, now wet and even more disgusting than before if that was even possible. _

"_NOW." Peyton screamed, and before Derek had any time to react Nathan and Lucas launched themselves at Derek, he fell next to Peyton, causing her chair to fall down next to her and she screamed out, more in shock than in actual pain. _

_Brooke screamed when her fell, tears yet again starting to appear in her eyes, making them shiny, she had a look of pure fear in her face, Haley stared at her husband and best friend as they took Derek down on the ground, they punched him over and over again, breaking his lip and his nose. _

_All the sudden Lucas screamed in pain, and Nathan quickly followed him, they fell backwards almost on each other, as Derek stood up again and walked towards them with a grin on his face, one that made him look absolutely crazy, and the girls grew ever more scared as they saw their heroes lay there unconscious, this was not the plan was the words they were all thinking as they saw Derek laugh as he kicked Lucas leg and stood in front of them. _

"_Girls, that was not very nice." he said spitting out some blood on the floor next to him, the crazy look on his face growing if possible even more crazy and for a moment the girls were all fearing for their life's, their so called heroes was on the floor out cold and they were all tied to their chairs unable to move, he walked over to Haley and placed his hands on each side of her legs. _

_He looked her straight in the eyes, and before he knew it she kicked his balls, causing him to fall backwards, as soon as he did Brooke got up from the chair, smirking down at Derek whom just looked at her a surprised look on his face, Brooke looked cold and harsh, as she glared down at him walking up to Haley and starting to untie her. _

"_You should be careful with who you mess with Psycho Derek." she just said as she walked over to Peyton with Haley, both of them helping her up, slowly the pain disappeared and Derek stood up once again and walked over to them, the same smile on his face that made all the girls scream loudly _

"_You are all going to DIE." the last part he screamed out loud, making it sound almost like a bad horror movie from TV, that's all the sudden they heard a bang and he fell to the floor revealing Nathan standing behind him with a shovel in his hands, with a blood trace on it. _

"_Not on my watch." _

Brooke woke up starlet from the dream, she looked around in the room feeling Derek's eyes all over her, she turned the light on causing Lucas to grunt loudly as the light hit his face, he was used to Brooke waking up in the middle of the night, the kidnapping I guess you could call it had taken place just a few days earlier, and they hadn't gotten over it. Not that anyone thought that they would, no one got over the fact that during that day they could all have died. The fear that Derek could come out from prison, was the thing that scared them the most. None of them wanted to ever meet him again, as the first two meetings had been more than enough and it brought more drama to Tree Hill than Naley at first did when they got married the first time, something that both Nathan and Haley actually agreed on, none of them having the mental strength to not agree with Brooke on that occasion.

"Brooke, you okay?" Lucas had his arm around her waist and they were sleeping as close as they humanly could, that was the only thing that could make Brooke sleep, if she felt the heat from Lucas body, and the smell of his shampoo and his perfume, it was somewhat relaxing to her.

Brooke was just about to shake her head as Lucas cell phone vibrated, he groaned even more and then turned around and grabbed his phone, immediately laughing quietly to himself as he read, and then grew quiet obviously not knowing whether or laugh or not.

"What's going on Luke?" Brooke asked as she turned around watching him as he read the text again with huge eyes, she didn't know if she were going to freak out and be afraid or if it was really nothing and he was just doing this to tease her, which he normally loved to do even when she was hormonal and not as easy to deal with.

Nathan had on one occasion called him suicidal, teasing Brooke the way he did when she was in that emotional state she was in, was almost like writing your own suicide note, Haley had just agreed on it and then told everyone how amazing Nathan was, Peyton and Brooke both believed her, knowing that Nathan Scott would do anything to keep Haley happy during her pregnancy, because she was really scary when she became angry or upset with someone. She would just stop talking and if she had to say something it would be short replies, and she would give you these glares from the other side of the room, which almost made you wanna cry from fear.

"Babe, we need to get to my mom's café" he just said chuckling to himself as he got out of the bed walking towards the shower, Brooke screamed after him asking what was going on, and that he would in trouble if he didn't tell her, but when he still didn't reply Brooke did the only sane thing.

She groaned loudly and started picking out an outfit while waiting for the shower to be available, cursing to herself and talking to her babies, a thing she often did when she was either incredibly angry or happy, or just when she felt that she had something to tell them. Everyone thought that Brooke would be sad that she would have two boys, well the ones that didn't know her anyway, the ones that did know her could see how happy she was. She wanted a boy that could look like Lucas, but she wanted him to have her sense of fun, and her charming personality as she put it.

"Stupid boy," she muttered to herself as she sat down waiting for him to walk out of the shower already. "You see what you dad does to me? He makes me talk to myself."

When they arrived at Karen's café they were all late, both Nathan and Skill quick to point out, Brooke grabbed a chair and sat down next to Peyton whom ate Ben and Jerry smiling happily at Brooke as she walked in.

"Well we wouldn't be so late if someone here didn't decide to shower for an hour" Lucas said glancing over at Brooke whom just looked at him a offended look on her face as she held her stomach, stroking it with the palm of her hands.

"Well, if someone wouldn't have been so slow then we would have been here on time anyway," she just said glancing down on her stomach, as did Haley and Peyton whom were all extremely happy for Brooke, having twins was something extra and just what they expected from Lucas and Brooke, those two were certainly something extra. "Besides, if I can eat for three then I can shower for three."

"I feel like I've eaten for ten people at least," Peyton said sighing as she ate the last of the ice cream earning her some odd looks from the others. "I have fast metabolism okay? Skills, could you be a sweetheart and get me some more?"

"Sure dawg," Skills replied taking her bowl, Nathan and Lucas both chuckled as they saw him get new ice cream for Peyton, he gave it to her, and the whispered a thank you. "You're welcome skinny girl."

Nathan and Lucas both started laughing, pointing at him, none of them really getting why he did that for her, they wouldn't have. Skills looked over at them a confused look on his face causing them to bite their lower lips to prevent them from laughing.

"You think that was funny?" he asked and they shook their heads. "Late me tell you man, if Sawyer don't get her ice cream then scary Sawyer comes out to play, and you don't wanna meet scary Sawyer, believe me."

That was enough to make the guys laugh even harder and Skills sighed deeply and then sat down next to Peyton whom placed her arm around his shoulders smiling at him, he just pointed at them muttering something about stupid Scott boys who made fun of everyone but themselves.

"Let's just get this over with okay?" Skills said as he stood up earning everyone's attention. "I got a text from Mouth, he needs ass."

"Ass?" both Peyton and Brooke asked.

"Assistance." Nathan, Lucas and Skills said angrily at them both causing them to giggle and then shut up, as they listened to what the guys said about Mouth.

A few hours later they were all in the car going away from Tree Hill to find their friend and to bring him back, all of them had contributed to something and was happy to get out of Tree Hill just for the weekend, thinking about their stinky prom they all felt that they needed something to do and being in Tree Hill was slightly scary, the girls saw Derek in every corner even though they knew all three that he was in jail. Skills sat there just looking out the window, not thinking about anything special but the fact that he was happy that he had no important things to think about, unlike both Nathan and Lucas he could just focus on his basketball carrier, on going to college and then he would have plenty of time to think about kids and families later, Nathan and Lucas had already started that. And now thanks to that their life's weren't as simple as before anymore, being just a teenage guy was according to all three guys much to think about, but to also think about being a teenage father added a lot more.

The fact that both of them wanted to play college ball and then maybe even getting into the NBA afterwards made them ask themselves if they really had time for all of it? Would they have to give up on their dreams because they were going to be parents? Haley, Brooke, and Payton had all been thinking pretty much the same, Haley was more nervous that Nathan would do a Dan on her and leave when this whole thing wasn't fitting for him anymore, when he realized that he didn't want to play house anymore, that he wanted an education and not a baby with her in Tree Hill. Brooke wanted nothing else then to be a fashion designer, and you could do that from anywhere, you didn't really need to live in a big city like New York, but what if Lucas wanted them to move there?

Even if Brooke didn't tell Lucas anything about where she wanted to live, because everyone just expected them to move away from Tree Hill the moment the babies are born, but the truth was that Tree Hill would always be home for them, when things have gone wrong and when nothing is working for her, Brooke always knew that at least she had a home, a good home in Tree Hill, the small town with not so many people living in it, but still it was a great place to live and she wanted her kids to grow up at the same place as she did. Peyton didn't know what to do at all, she was on her own with this baby, and still she wanted to follow her dreams even though she didn't know how to. Brooke stared in front of herself as she drove, the music exploding in her ears to keep her awake, she felt the car slow down and then just stared at it feeling both nervous and scared as she cursed to herself looking over at Lucas who was sleeping soundly in the seat next to her. She punched him on the arm and he woke up looking around himself with that brooding look on his face.

"Why aren't we moving?" he asked and Brooke shrugged, Lucas looked over at something and sighed deeply as he saw what was wrong. "GUYS"

The others woke up all of them startled at the sudden screaming, Nathan wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth as he yawned loudly smiling down on Haley whom were still sleeping despite the scream that had come from Lucas just moments ago, that woman could sleep through anything he thought as she kissed her forehead causing her to wake up.

"Why aren't we moving?" she asked as soon as she noticed that they were standing still. "Is it the Elvis sandwich?"

Her face lit up in a excited grin, they were all looking forward to the famous Elvis sandwich, but it looked as if they weren't going to see it at all, which would make Haley were disappointed. But unless she knew exactly how to fix a car they would be stuck where they were and no one knew exactly where that was.

"Nice observation tutor girl," Brooke said as she began to get angry. "Yeah we're stuck in the middle of freakkin nowhere."

"We should all get out and just see if someone drives past." Lucas said smiling at Brooke, whom nodded her head, and then got out of the car as everyone followed, they leaned against the car and the girls all sat down on the ground not caring that their clothes got dirty.

They were all carrying on to much extra weight to bother caring about stuff like keeping their clothes clean, and their babies wanted them to sit down, and the babies get what the babies wants, that was Brookes philosophy, whenever she ate way to much than what Lucas thought was necessary she said that her babies wanted it, and that she would give it to them. She also told him to go do something very naughty to himself or Fergie, almost too naughty to repeat.

"No one is going to drive here," Peyton said almost sounding as if she were going to fall asleep, the truth was that she were concentrating, she had stomach pains all day but didn't want to tell the others, it was only stomach pains, nothing they would have to care about. "I just want someone to get over here and give us a lift, anyone, even Chris fucking Keller."

As she said that Haley saw someone driving towards them, and she laughed loudly together with the others as they started waving, hoping that whoever it was would stop. It slowed down in front of them and they just looked at it with huge smiles on their faces, when they saw that it was a bus, looking like a tour bus Haley thought.

"Nice work Sawyer," Nathan said smirking at Peyton whom only nodded, and looked at who it was; ready to thank him or her a thousand times for being nice enough to stay, then they saw who it was and their smiles all disappeared. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Well, well, well," Chris Keller walked out of the tour bus smirking at all of them. "If it isn't my friends from Tree Hill Brooke, Peyton, Haley you've gotten huge, what the hell happened? And yeah hi to the rest of you."

All three girls glared at them and he just stood there smirking, looking like he had no idea what he had said that was so wrong.

"We're pregnant jackass." Brooke exclaimed glaring at her.

"All of you?" Brooke and Peyton nodded while Haley just stood there, a part of her was happy to meet Chris again, even if he was a moron, he was still something extra and there was a side of him that you never got to see unless you were one of the really lucky ones, because there were really a side to him that was sweet and caring, childish and adorable. "Nate, you got a little bun in the oven to?"

"You're an idiot Keller." Nathan just replied.

"Yeah I think I've heard it a few times," Chris said smirking at him. "I guess that you need a ride huh?"

They nodded their heads sadly, none of them besides Skills believing that they would actually have the bad luck to have to go with Chris Keller, Haley glared at Peyton whom just shook her head showing her friend that this was not her fault.

"Come on then preggers," he just said and walked in. "I don't have all night people, so welcome on the Keller's grand tour bus."

None of them said anything as they got in the bus, instead they just sat down on the places there was, Peyton sitting next to Haley as the pain became stronger, and she cursed silently causing Haley to turn over to her while the others were talking quietly.

"What's going on Peyt?" she asked and Peyton made a stupid face.

"I'm in pain." she said looking around almost as if to make sure that no one else heard that.

"You want an aspirin?" Peyton shook her head.

"I'm in pain." she just said again emphasizing the word pain, making Haley go oh before she turned to the others and tried to come up with what to say, after a few minutes of thinking she coughed, getting everyone's attention.

"We have a slight problem you guys," she just said. "Peyton's in labor."

Brooke was the first one to react immediately grabbing her cell phone dialing the number to the closest hospital, the others asked Peyton how she was and she smiled back at them, she just wanted them to shut the fuck up and she wanted this to be over already, it felt as it had been going on forever.

"What does this mean?" Chris asked.

"That she's having her baby jackass"

**Okay, this was hardly one of the better chapters I've written for this story. Sorry, anyways, I promise that I'll write you a much better one on Saturday. **

**Reviews are highly appreciated xxxx**


	17. Pretty Baby

_**Thanks everyone who reviewed, and added this story to alert or favorites story. Sorry that this update is so late. I will update on Saturday or something, hope that you like it!**_

The panic that came after Peyton announced that she were having her baby was unbearable, the boys tried running as far away as they could from the screaming woman, not that she had any problems with that. She didn't want either her ex-boyfriends, Skills or the jackass Chris Keller watching her push a huge baby out of her. Brooke and Haley helped her towards Chris bed, listening to him object as they did so.

"No, not Chris Keller's bed" he said as he followed them and watched Peyton lay there, panting heavily as yet the pain another contraction caused her to groan loudly. "Blondie, you owe me a new bed"

Peyton grabbed a hold of his collar and pulled him closer to her, until his face were just in front of hers.

"I don't fucking care about your fucking bed right now Chris, you are a jackass, now get the hell out from here or help me god I will kick your scrawny little ass until you will be the one needing a doctor" her breathing slowed down as the pain decreased, Haley and Brooke just stood there watching her still holding Chris's collar in her hand, both of them still standing close to each other, and it didn't look like she would be letting go anytime soon.

They expected Chris to look sad or just upset, but surprisingly enough he just stood there a smile on his face as he watched Peyton breathe, for a moment looking like she wanted to cry. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry that her baby had chosen that this was the best time to be born, in a tour bus, in Chris Keller's bed with the same jackass in the room.

After a few minutes she released the grip she had around his collar, he corrected it and then smiled at Brooke and Haley, whom gave him, surprised looks, actually not understanding that Chris Keller had just helped Peyton.

They watched him leave the room and they sat down on each sides of the blond headed girl, not knowing what to do. They were only eighteen years old, the only thing they knew about giving birth was what they had seen in the movies, and even in the movies there are always some kind of doctor there.

"You guys what do we do?" Brooke asked, Peyton and Haley looked at her, Peyton with sweat on her forehead, and Haley with a look of pure fear on her face.

They were all terrified, not only because they would be doing the same thing in a few months, but because they would probably be the ones to help Peyton with this baby, they would act doctors in this birth.

"We should just not do anything until we get to the hospital" Peyton said holding her hands on her stomach, silently praying that they would have the time, that this baby wouldn't be born before they managed to get to the hospital, something inside of her told her that she wouldn't but she couldn't help but hope.

"We have a slight problem" Lucas said walking in, his cell phone in his hand and a mask of pure fear on his face as he watched Peyton lay there on the bed, looking ready to pop at any moment. "The closest hospital, is about five hours away and the doctor said that, considering this is her first time giving birth, and the fact that she's been having contractions the entire day we might not make it to the hospital in time"

"What?" Brooke just asked as she and Peyton looked up at him both of them with angry looks on their faces, they had heard what he had said and they knew what he were trying to tell them without making them angry, but it didn't work, angrily Brooke stood up and pushed Lucas out of the room. "If you don't get us to the hospital, then you are sleeping on the couch"

Lucas wanted to tell her that she lived in his house, but didn't as she marched back to Peyton and Haley, he sighed deeply and sat down next to Nathan and Skills, both of them were visibly pale, they knew that a pregnancy would eventually lead to a birth of the actual child, but they never imagined any of the girls giving birth on a tour bus, but yet again, if someone had to do it then it had to be Sawyer.

She lived for the music and it wasn't as surprising that she was the one; they knew that she hadn't chosen the timing but it still wasn't very surprising. The one thing that was surprising though was the thing Chris had done, he had gotten her to focus on something else than the pain, and every emotion she felt had been focused on him and she had gotten to scream at him, which helped.

And when she was done telling him exactly what she were going to do to him, the contraction was already over. The boys just sat there in silence not knowing what to do, they wanted to be able to help, but Peyton didn't want them there, and they knew good enough to listen to P. Sawyer when she was furious, just like she was now about giving birth on "the tour bus of that fucking scumbag" as she so nicely had called it.

Haley and Brooke watched Peyton breath her way through another contraction, one that was worse than the others, both of them trying to find out what they were going to do about this. Peyton didn't have any pants on her anymore, as she said that it was too uncomfortable and they had made sure that the guys didn't get in there. They needed someone who had been through this, who knew what to do.

"We need to call Karen" Brooke said smiling happily as she took her cell phone and dialed the number to Karen's café after just a few seconds she heard the elder woman's voice on the other end and couldn't help but to laugh from happiness, both her, Haley and Peyton believed that if someone knew what to do, then it would be Karen. "Karen, oh my god, we need your help, Peyton is in labor and we don't know what to do, we need your help!"

"Wait, Brooke" Karen said sounding startled and confused by the sound of her voice. "Is Peyton in labor? As having her baby labor?"

"Yeah" Brooke replied. "I wish I could tell you that she was in some other kind of labor but I don't there are any other kind, and I am terrified because we aren't going to reach the hospital on time and we don't know what to do and we're on Chris Keller's tour bus because the car broke down, Karen we need help"

"Okay, look Brooke I'm sorry but I don't know much about giving birth on a tour bus" she said and Brooke felt her hope sink and she got even more scared again. "But you need a scissor, blankets, hot water and you need to stop the bus, and then you need to help her, she'll know when it's time to push, okay?"

"Thanks' Karen" Brooke just replied.

"No problem" the woman replied. "Give me a call afterwards okay?"

"Sure" Brooke responded and hung up the phone; she grabbed Haley by the wrist and almost dragged her away from Peyton whom screamed after them asking where they were going.

The boys looked up at them, all of them looking like they were ready to either puke or faint; everyone except for Chris Keller that is whom looked calm and the only one who looked like he was worried about Peyton, which shocked both Haley and Brooke. None of them ever thought that Chris would be worried about any of them; maybe he was just worried about his bed?

"We need to stop this bus" Brooke said, and looked over at Haley whom nodded her head. "We need scissors, blankets, and we need water, and then we need all of you out of here"

The guys just stood there watching her and Haley.

"Well go" Haley said, as they started moving and looking for the things the girls needed. "We don't have all day"

Both she and Brooke walked back to Peyton and sat down next to her, tears were silently running down her eyes and she looked broken, and she was in a way. She didn't want to go through this alone, her friends were lucky. They would give birth in a hospital, a hospital that has drugs. And they had Nathan and Lucas, she on the other hand would never have Jake, he wasn't what she thought he was.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Brooke asked as she looked down at Peyton.

"I don't wanna be alone" she said, talking about everything. "I want Jake, I need him and I need you guys"

"We're here Peyton" Brooke replied and Haley nodded her head. "And Jake will come back, I promise you, he just needs to get his mind together"

Peyton stopped crying and smiled at them.

"Thanks you guys" she responded as another contraction came and she started pushing, Brooke felt slightly sick that she was the one having to act the doctor, but as she sat down in front of Peyton and saw the head of the baby all she felt was pure fear. "I don't wanna do this anymore"

Peyton looked sweaty and tired, and almost for a moment she looked ready to give up, and that scared Brooke more than the fact of her having to be the one to deliver the baby. She never wanted her best friend to give up, in this situation it was very important that she did keep on going, and if she gave up, then she wouldn't just be disappointed afterwards that she didn't have the guts to do it while she had the chance, there was a big possibility that Peyton wouldn't be there at all.

"Peyt, I can see your baby girl" Brooke responded, tears in her eyes as she felt her heart thud faster than before, Peyton looked up at her, a questioning look on her face as she repeated the words Brooke had uttered to her. "I can see your baby girl"

"Really?" she asked her voice being squeaky, she felt tears fill her eyes, not because of the pain or because she was afraid, but because of her baby girl, the little thing that she had been carrying around for the past nine months, Brooked nodded her head to answer her question and she felt stronger by the thought of knowing that her baby girl were going to be born today, she were going to meet her daughter.

"How about you push and everyone can meet her?" Peyton nodded her head, she bit her lower lip and pushed feeling the pain throughout her body, it was different from anything she had ever felt before.

It was a pain, but it wasn't the same kind that she had felt when Derek had attacker her, or even the kind she felt in her arm when she broke it in two places on day when she and Brooke had decided that they were going to fly.

This kind of pain felt like it had some kind of purpose, and all she had to do was get through it and then she would get a reward, and that was also the way she saw it. Her little sweet baby girl, was a reward for her, sure she was afraid of being a teenage mother but at the same time she wanted nothing else than to be the best mother she could ever be.

She saw Haley and Brooke standing around her, both of them screaming encouraging words, and for a moment she wanted to burst out laughing, as she wondered about the guys, and how they had reacted to this event. The world was almost silent for a few moments as the pain disappeared, it felt as if Peyton had her own personal little bubble, and there was no noise there.

The sound of a tiny baby screaming woke her up from her thoughts, and she saw Brooke standing in front of her holding a small baby girl, she was read, and there was blood on her body but despite that Peyton just looked at her feeling mesmerized. Brooke held the little girl close to her, in a blanket as she watched her best friends daughter scream quite loudly, having a red face as she waved her tiny fists in the air, looking almost like she was pissed at someone.

For a moment she reminded her so much about her mother, Peyton's mom, Ellie had told Peyton that when she was born, she had been screaming, almost looking like she were fighting it. The labor had taken hours, and it was almost as if Peyton didn't want to be born, she didn't want the change it brought, and in a way that made Brooke laugh when she heard it, because Peyton never liked change.

"Hey P. Sawyer" she said as she walked over to her best friend with tears in her eyes, feeling happy as well as sad that she would have to wait so long for her own two angels. "You wanna meet your daughter?"

Peyton nodded her head, an eager smile appearing on her face as Brooke walked closer to her, and Haley sat down on the right side and watched as Brooke placed the little girl in Peyton's arms. Brooke sat down next to her, and they watched as the little baby girl as she stopped screaming, and started twisting and turning.

There were some blond hair at the top of her head, Peyton never saw herself as a mother, but when she saw the little girl, when she saw the mix of herself and Jake in one person she couldn't help but feel a tremendous amount of love for this little life, and silently to herself she promised that she would always be there for her daughter, for her entire life.

"So have you decided any names?" Haley asked, as she smiled down at the little girl, smirking as she held her hands on top of her stomach, knowing that it wouldn't be long before she would be the one in labor, about to have her son.

Her and Nathan hadn't thought about any names yet, so much had happened and coming up with names for the baby hadn't been top priority.

"Elizabeth Anna Sawyer" Peyton said as she gently stroke the top of her daughters head, feeling her heart beat faster at the sight of the small girl, whom would be so helpless without her there, it was something about being needed that made Peyton feel good.

The fact that this little girl wouldn't make it in this world without her, made her feel proud of herself for some reason.

"That's a beautiful name" Brooke said smiling at her best friend.

Peyton looked up at her.

"Yeah" she said and kept on smiling at her. "And I think that she deserves the best godparents. With that said, would you and Lucas consider being Ellie's godparents?"

Brooke just stared at her friend, feeling tears running down her face.

"I would love too P. Sawyer" she said and smiled down at Ellie, the small girl making a weird face while yawning loudly, Brooke gently touched the hand of her god daughter and felt the baby wrap her tiny hand around Brooke's finger. "Hey Elizabeth, I'm your godmother, and I am going to spoil you, yes I am, sweet baby girl"

Peyton just watched Brooke as she spoke to Ellie, and so did Haley both of them being sure that she would be a great mother to her boys, and if someone would be able to handle twin boys, it would be Brooke Davis.

"Okay, call the guys in" Peyton then said and earned some weird looks from Brooke and Haley. "I wanna get going, so that we can go home, and these clothes aren't very comfortable anymore"

The three girls laughed out loud, at the last statement, and then Brooke and Haley walked out the room leaving Peyton there alone with Elizabeth. She looked down at the little girl and smiled happily at her.

"Hi Ellie" she said smiling down. "I'm your mom, and I'm gonna protect you, and be there for you and love you forever"

**Yeah, sorry that this chapter was so short, but I promise that I'll make it up to you the next chapter, I didn't wanna write more about the birth seeing as I have never given birth before and I don't know what it feels like, and I don't know what kind of things that through your head or how you feel. **

**Anyway, reviews are highly appreciated and I hope that you aren't too disappointed. **


	18. One Happy Family

**Hey, the last few chapters I haven't really gotten that many reviews, and so I am just wondering if there is something you think that I should write better? Anyway, thank you everyone who reads this fic and reviews. **

Peyton slowly opened her eyes and looked around in the room; she was in a hospital that much she knew. Next to her bed she saw Brooke sitting on a chair looking very uncomfortable, she smiled poorly at her best friend and with a huge smile on her lips she remembered what had happened just a few hours before.

She was a mother, Peyton Marie Sawyer had a daughter, and she felt tears run down her cheeks as she thought of her little girl. She felt both afraid and happy at the same time. The thought that she now had another life to take care of was terrifying, she could hardly take care of herself, how were she supposed to take care of a small baby, who depended on her knowing what to do.

The door squeaked slightly as Nathan opened it and walked in the room, he gave Peyton a smile and a nod before taking a chair and sitting down on her left side. Brooke groaned and muttered something about Lucas moving his ass, and then stopped talking. Both her and Nathan looked at her with questioning looks on their faces and then laughed quietly.

"So, how does it feel to be a mom Sawyer?" Nathan asked smirking at her, she giggled slightly, it was hard to imagine them ever being together, ever thinking about each other in any sexual way at all, to her it felt as if they had been like this forever, the part in her life when she used to date him was just a big mistake.

And in some way it really was, she didn't like the person she was when she was with him, and he was a complete jackass before Haley, she was the one that had changed him for the better and that meant that they were perfect for each other. If Peyton and Nathan had been meant to be, then she would have been the one to change him, and she didn't, instead he just became more of an idiot when he was with her than ever before.

"It feels nervous" she replied and he gave her a smile, he was just as terrified as she was and would never ever be calm when thinking about the fact that he was going to be a father, that he and Haley were having a baby weren't a very scary thought, but the part that he was going to be a dad, was enough to make him freak out. "I can barely take care of myself you know, and now I have this whole other life to take care of"

"I think your gonna do great, Peyton" Nathan just replied watching his ex-girlfriend as she laughed to herself placing her hand upon her stomach, it was still as big as before, Nathan didn't know what he had expected to happen when the baby was born.

But he didn't expect it to still be there, when he thought of Haley he always guessed that the stomach would just disappear when the baby was born, that it would almost get smaller as the baby moved out of it, but instead it was there, looking like a big empty bag.

"Thanks Nathan" Peyton took his hand and squeezed it, they had always shared a bond, it had always been her, Nathan and Brooke that had something in common, all three of them had grown up in somewhat strange houses with weird families, and they all had their fair share of troubles and personal issues.

Nathan opened his mouth to tell Peyton just how much she meant to him, as a friend, but didn't as the door opened and a nurse walked in, wearing that ugly uniform they had to wear, but that wasn't what Peyton and Nathan were looking at. In her arms she held Ellie, and when Peyton saw her baby girl for the second time, now wearing a cute outfit, a blanket around her to keep her warm, as she whined instead of screamed.

"Miss Sawyer" the nurse said and walked up to Peyton, and then gently gave the baby to Peyton whom only looked down at her daughter as Ellie waved her arms around as she opened her eyes, and Peyton smiled as she saw the dark brown eyes, that reminded her so much of Jake. "We have someone here who would like to meet you again"

Peyton watched in astonishment as Ellie yawned, and then closer her eyes, she stopped moving her arms around and Peyton felt her breathing relax, and before they knew it Ellie had fallen asleep, against her mother's chest.

"The sound of the mothers heartbeat can be relaxing for a newborn, and help them sleep" the nurse simply said as her beeper started making strange noises and without saying a word she let the room, leaving Peyton and Nathan with a sleeping Ellie, and Brooke.

They just sat there watching the small baby in amazement, as she breathed calmly, tiny curls of blond hair being seen on her small head, for being so young she sure had a lot of hair, Nathan thought to himself as he gently stroke, Ellie's head. The others had been at jail to get Mouth away from there, and were now out buying things they needed to get home again. None of them wanted to waste any time, after the drama that had taken place all they wanted was to get home as soon as they could. But he and Brooke had decided to stick around, they didn't want Peyton to wake up at the hospital alone, and seeing as they had known her longer than any of the others had, they decided to stay behind. Nathan and Peyton just sat there watching Ellie, none of them saying a word but still both of them felt the fear coming from the other one. It was as if they didn't need words to explain what they were feeling, and instead of wasting air, talking they just sat there, trying to take in that Peyton was a mom.

"Oh no" they heard Brooke say, both of them turned towards her and saw as she lifted the chair and sat down closer to Peyton's bed, Nathan and the blond girl just looked at her with a questioning look, both of them almost expecting to hear that she had gone into labor, that wouldn't have surprised them, at all. "Look at my sweet goddaughter"

Brooke leaned over and started cooing at Ellie, she was still asleep and didn't even seem to notice what was going on, Peyton heard the sound of her daughters breathing as clearly as she heard Brooke speaking, and smiled happily down at Ellie.

"Okay, guys" Peyton started, and smiled at both of them. "I know I told you, Brooke that you and Lucas could be Ellie's godparents"

Brooke started tearing up, and before she had any time to cry Peyton opened her mouth again.

"But I would rather want, Nathan and you" she said and smiled at Nathan whom just looked at her, with pure shock written all over his face, the thought of him being the godfather to Peyton's daughter had never occurred to him, it just felt fitting that Lucas would be the godfather for some reason. "What do you say?"

Brooke looked at Nathan with a huge smile on her face, as long as she got to be godmother, she would be happy, if Nathan or Lucas was the godfather didn't really matter to her, it was Peyton's choice and it seemed more fitting that it was Nathan rather than Lucas.

"Yeah, what do you say hot shot?" Brooke asked, smirking. "You think we're up for the challenge?"

"Hell yeah" Nathan just said, and felt Peyton hit his arm just as Brooke punched his head, he looked at the girls, both of them were now glaring at him. "What did I do?"

"There's a baby in the house" Brooke just said and pointed down at Ellie, he then looked at Brooke and Peyton again, both of them looking dead serious, he didn't know whether to laugh or not, he didn't think that a small baby could actually hear what they were talking about, or know that ' hell ' was a bad word.

"Okay" Nathan said smirking as he saw Lucas appearing with the others at the door with huge smiles on their faces. "That's gonna take some time getting used to, but still I don't think that she's gonna remember that I said a bad word"

He kept on watching and saw as a guy made his way through the crowd, and when he saw who it was Nathan didn't know whether to laugh or to cry that he wouldn't have a brother after this day, depending on how things turned out. In the door way, holding a small blond girl was Jake.

"You never know Nate" Jake said and walked in the room, still holding Jenny in his arms, Peyton and Brooke turned their heads his direction, both of them looking equally shocked as they saw him standing there holding Jenny, with a smile on his face. "Babies remember more than you could ever imagine"

There was an akward silence, and no one knew what to do about it. Brooke wanted to leave the room, to give them some time to talk things through, but just sat there, not being able to do anything but stare at Jake, almost looking like she had seen a ghost. Peyton on the other hand didn't know whether she was going to cry or smile at him, despite the things that had happened in their past, he was there now. Nothing could ever change that, sure they had been a part for a very long time, but the feelings remained the same.

"Maybe we should give you some time to talk" Brooke said as she got up from the bed, Nathan did as she and walked out the door, almost having to drag the others with him as they left, Brooke walked to the door and then turned around and mouthed I'm sorry to Peyton whom gave her a murderous glare.

Jake walked over to the chair, still holding Jenny in his arms, the little girl smiled happily at Peyton but didn't say anything, and neither did Jake or Peyton whom just stared at each other, both of them probably being equally nervous about seeing each other sense the almost marriage.

"Who's this?" Jake asked and pointed at Ellie, he knew very well that it was his daughter; his heart was filled with pride at the sight of the small baby girl, whom was already starting to remind him of her mother.

"This is our daughter" Peyton started, almost not being able to take her eyes away from Jake and Jenny, the two people that had meant so much to her, they had been the most important people in her life, and still was, but now Ellie was the most important to her as well. "Elizabeth Anna Jagielski, but I've been calling her Ellie"

Jake looked at her a happy smile on his face, the look she gave him, the approving smile, make him put Jenny down on the ground and he took Ellie from Peyton and just held her, looking down at the small baby girl. He felt tears burn in his eyes and he smiled at the tiny hands, without thinking he started counting the fingers and then laughed quietly. Peyton looked down and saw Jenny standing there a smile on her face as she watched Jake with Ellie.

"Jenny, you wanna sit her with me?" Peyton asked and Jenny nodded her head shyly walking up to her, Peyton helped her up and soon the little girl sat in Peyton's lap smiling happily at the blond older girl whom leaned back and just watched Jenny with a huge smile on her face.

Jake turned around to tell Peyton how beautiful their baby girl was, but didn't say anything as he saw Peyton and Jenny together, he walked over to them and sat down on the chair again.

"Jenny" the small girl looked over at her father and smiled happily as she saw the baby. "This is your sister, Ellie"

Jenny smiled happily and then gently touched Ellie's head.

"Are you her mommy?" she asked Peyton and her smile disappeared, as Peyton nodded her head, she placed her arms in front of her chest and glared disapproving at the baby, Jake were surprised when she saw how fast Jenny's mood changed .

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Peyton asked and gently stroked Jenny's hair.

"I want you to be my mommy" Jenny whispered and looked down, Peyton felt her eyes fill with tears and before she knew it, she pulled Jenny closer to her and kissed the top of the girls head, not caring that she wasn't technically Jenny's mom.

"I'm your mommy too baby girl and I love you" she said, noticing that Jake didn't object, instead he looked very happy with it. "But I love Ellie just as much, she's my baby girl too you know"

"Are you gonna love her more than me?" Jenny asked, and Peyton shook her head, giving Jenny a smile.

"Never, I'll love you just as much as I love her" she responded smiling as she saw Jenny finally looking happy with what she had said and now looked like she was happy with having a baby sister. "Hey, why don't you go talk to Brooke, and she might give you some food"

Without another word the little girl ran away, but stopped just outside the door, Jake and Peyton laughed out loud as they saw Brooke walking past the door holding Jenny's hand, they knew that she couldn't stay away, not when it came to Peyton. Brooke needed to be there and make sure that her best friend would be fine, with Jake found remarkable, despite everything they had been through, Brooke still cared for her friend.

"Why are you here Jake?" Peyton asked and the smile disappeared from Jake's face. "I'm not saying that I want you to leave, but what are you doing here?"

"Lucas called me" he said and Peyton glared towards the door, then muttered something about that guy only being trouble, and that he would have to run very quickly if he were to get away from her. "And I told him that I was on my way to Tree Hill"

Peyton observed him a surprised look on her face.

"What we're you going to do in Tree Hill?" she asked, looking eager to find out the answer, Jake leaned closer to her and kissed her softly.

"That" he just replied smiling at her. "I'm sorry, Peyton. I were going home to tell you that we're free, me and Jenny are free"

"What are you talking about?" Peyton asked feeling more and more nervous every second that went by, she did like where this conversation were going, but at the same time she knew that Jake had a gift of changing his mind, that this could change in the matter of hours.

"Nikki tried to kidnap Jenny from me" he said and Peyton gasped. "She didn't succeed and were going to drive away, she was in a car crash and died, her parents thought that it was for the best that Jenny stayed with me, they wanted her to grow up with the only parent she had left"

"I'm happy for you Jake" Peyton said looking down at their daughter whom were still sleeping, looking just as peaceful as when Peyton had been the one holding her.

"Yeah" Jake just replied. "I have one problem though; me and Jenny need someplace to crash"

"Really?" Peyton just asked smirking at him.

"I WANNA LIVE WITH MY MOM" they heard Jenny scream, and with that said she ran into the room, with Brooke after her, looking embarrassed.

"Brooke?" Peyton just said.

"It wasn't just me" Brooke replied turning around, placing her hands on her hips. "Get in here you guys"

The others walked in the room, in a line looking down at the ground, well everyone except for Haley whom couldn't help but smile happily at Peyton and Jake, whom both of them were laughing their asses of as they saw that everyone had been listening to everything they had said.

"You guys should be ashamed of yourself" Peyton just said and Jake nodded his head.

"Hey, don't go blaming me dawg, I'm an innocent bystander" Skills said smirking. "I just wanted to see little baby Sawyer here"

"Is that right Skills?" Nate asked.

"Okay, I wanted some action with the hot girl in the other room too" he said and everyone started laughing. "She's hot dawg"

"Yeah man, whatever" Lucas just replied punching him and then looked over at Jake and Peyton, he knew exactly what was going through both Haley and Brookes heads in that minute. "So, are you two gonna be moving in together?"

Peyton looked over at Jake, whom had a smile on his face.

"Yeah" Peyton then replied, looking at Lucas and the others whom just beamed at them. "We are"

**Hoping that you'll like this chapter. **

**Reviews are highly appreciated xxx**


	19. I Promise

**Sorry about the lack of updates, and also for the lack of Brucas. This fic turned into a Jayton almost, I'm gonna blame the fact that I want to write about all the couples and so I forgot to write about Brooke and Lucas, will focus more on that couple now. **

Brooke opened her eyes and looked around in the room, she was alone in the big bed she now shared with Lucas, she could hear him talking in the kitchen with someone and got out of the bed, walking in the kitchen, not bothering to take any pants on, and so all she was wearing when she stepped in the kitchen was one of Lucas big t-shirts. She smirked happily as she saw Skills and Nathan sitting by the kitchen table watching her as she walked in the room.

"Hey boys," she just said and gave Lucas a kiss; she started looking around in the room, to find something, anything that her boys craved.

It wasn't her anymore who decided what she were going to have for breakfast, it was the two boys, and it normally went really well, but sometimes the boys wanted different things, and that's when things went wrong. When Brooke yelled at Lucas because his twins wanted two different things he just stared at her, and thought that she was crazy, Karen on the other hand knew exactly what she felt like.

"So how are you doing Brooke?" Skills asked as he eyed the brown headed girl, Lucas was the only one noticing and so he punched Skills in the arm causing him to glare slightly before giving Brooke a smile as she turned around holding a fruit in her hand.

"I'm good Skills," she said smirking as she sat down next to Lucas, he had a look of sheer luck on his face and she loved it, that made her even more sure that they were meant to be together, that he seemed to be just as happy as she was.

Brooke Davis was a lot of things, and everyone knew that there were a lot of things that she would do, she wasn't afraid of much, except for losing the people that meant everything to her. But she would never, in her life ever even consider to hurt someone that was close to her, if Lucas had been unhappy with her, if he didn't wanna be a daddy then she would have let him go.

That was something everyone loved about her, she wanted everyone around her to be happy and would too much to make sure that they were, her own happiness were important to her, but it wasn't as important as her friends and loved ones. The radio was on and playing quite loudly in the house, Karen was already working and they were all alone in the house.

The door opened and Brooke smiled happily as Haley walked in, her and tutor girl had a special bond, when you were still pregnant and being together with the Scott brothers it was hard not to have one.

"Hey tutor girl," she said and Haley sat down next to her a huge smile on her face as she leaned back, she placed her hand on her stomach and smiled happily at Nathan who just gave her the same look as Lucas had been giving Brooke the past few months.

The two brothers were sure that they were ready to be fathers whenever they saw their girls, both Brooke and Haley were completely radiating happiness and they looked sure of themselves, as if they were both ready for what was coming.

The truth was that both Haley and Brooke was terrified, they were the ones that were going to have to go through the childbirth itself, the fact that it was natural and that almost every woman on the earth had done it for the past thousand years didn't really matter to them.

Karen knew how they felt, she had been the same age when she had Lucas, the fear she felt was the same that Brooke and Haley felt, it didn't really matter that they had the fathers of their babies with them, they were still scared to death about the pain, how they were supposed to know when it was time.

"So, I can't believe we're graduating today," Haley said as she walked up towards the fridge, taking out some ice cream, she leaned against the counter watching the others as they followed her step closely, she was only 35 weeks pregnant but the guys still acted as if she were going to explode at any second.

"Holy shit dude," Skills said and everyone watched him. "Is that today dawg?"

Brooke and Haley looked at each other before they burst out laughing at Skills, the fact that he had forgotten about their graduation only showed how much that had been going on in Tree Hill for the past few weeks, or maybe months.

The two girls had both longed and feared for this day, Lucas and Nathan had gotten scholarships to different schools, Haley had gotten into Stanford but Brooke didn't even know if she wanted to go to college anymore. She had a hard time in school anyways, how was she going to handle being in school and being a mother.

A good mother, she might add, she knew what it was like to be raised by bad parents and she wanted her baby boys to be born and raised into a good home, with both parents there.

"How could you even forget that Skills?" Lucas asked and just looked at his friend a surprised look on his face, even he and Nathan knew that their graduation was today, they had to know when it was.

This would be the last day as kids, after this it was time for them to get ready for college, to be parents, to do all the things that grown-ups are supposed to do. The birth of the babies was getting closer, but still they had no names and they didn't know how to handle everything that was going to happen. It was scary, and beautiful and completely terrifying, the event that were going to take place.

"Dawg, I'm surprised y'all didn't," he just said and made his way out of the house, both Lucas and Nathan just looked at him as he left, both of them knowing what was coming, Haley and Brooke did most things together, the two boys would be surprised if they chose not to take this conversation together.

"Okay, so are we going to do this or what?" Nathan asked who had never been one for waiting, Haley sat down next to Brooke and they looked at each other for a split of a second before turning to Lucas and Nathan again, the two boys knew that something was up with them. "I really wanna know what you have been hiding from us,"

Both Haley and Brooke had been doing something for the past few months; they had kept something a secret for everyone except for Karen who knew exactly what was going on. She had been the ones who had helped them, who had actually suggested that they did this. Both girls wanted to see Lucas and Nathan happy, doing what they loved the most, but they wanted to be able to follow their dreams as well, doing this might make sure that everyone got what they wanted.

"Well, we've been thinking." Brooke started and took Lucas hands, he looked nervous and not sure what to think about what was going on, as did Nathan, none of them had any idea on what the girls had planned, and they didn't know what to believe. "Well, I've been thinking, and I'm not going to college, I wanna stay here in Tree Hill."

Lucas just looked at her, taken back by her news. He had never guessed that Brooke didn't wanna go to college; he knew that she wasn't interested in studying really, and that fashion was her true passion, the one thing she really loved working with. He had never seen as calm as when he once saw her drawing on a new design. She was happiest doing that, and she was doing it really well.

"I am going to study at Stanford, but I'm gonna stay here in Tree Hill as well." Haley said and got a confused look from Nathan, Lucas on the other hand chuckled slightly, he wasn't surprised that the girls had come up with this plan, it sounded just like something Brooke and Haley would do. "Me and Brooke have been thinking about this for a long time, and we both wanna follow our dreams, but at the same time we wanna be good parents as well, and we can do both by staying here."

"And how do we fit in to this plan of yours?" Nathan asked and both girls smiled luckily, as if they had been hoping that he would ask that.

"You are going to be at Duke," Brooke replied, Lucas gave her a happy smile, the same smile that made her completely sure that he loved her, that he would never ever regret being with her, it was almost weird how much just one smile from him meant to her, a few months ago that would have freaked her out, that she depended on him so much. "Following your dream, and being great fathers at the same time."

"Sounds like you've got it all planned out." Lucas said as he pulled Brooke closer to him, kissing her gently.

"We have," she just answered and watched him, the happiness in her eyes showing through. "And it's gonna work."

"You promise?" she nodded her head and kissed him again.

"I promise."

**So** **this fic** **is getting worse by the chapter, only one more chapter and then it's done. **


	20. Our Happy Ending

**Peyton & Jake**

Years had come and gone sense Jake came back to her again, and they had just become stronger in their relationship as time went by. They were both scared that they would eventually lose Jenny; the little girl loved Peyton much more than she loved her own mother and they didn't wanna lose her to Nikki.

So when the woman died, when they found out that Nikki had been killed in a car accident, they became happy and relaxed. They didn't need to hide away from her anymore; no one would ever try to take Jenny away from them again.

They stayed in Tree Hill, and as the sun shined over the roof of their house you could hear the laughter of their five children.

The oldest one was Jenny, who was seventeen, and despite the fact that Peyton weren't her mother, Jenny still looked like her, she had Nikki's eyes but that was it. The second oldest was Elizabeth Anna Jagielski who was fifteen years old, who had her mom's curly blond hair, her love for art and her father's singing voice.

Their third daughter was Sawyer Penelope Jagielski, she was twelve, and had curly brown hair, loved fashion above all other things and reminded everyone about Brooke. And after these three girls, Jake and Peyton were actually surprised to find out that they were having a boy, Davis Larry Jagielski, was the only son they had and it looked like it were going to stay that way, he looked just like his father and loved everything that had something to do with art just like Peyton.

Erin Haley Jagielski was the youngest one, being two years old, and she had blond hair but was the only one out of their four girls that didn't have curly hair.

Jake was a singer and was co-owner of Tric, while Peyton was a owned her own record label and co-owned Tric with Jake, they were a power couple some would say, but still managed to have time for their kids and family.

Peyton talking on the phone, Jake singing quietly as he strummed on his guitar. Peyton sat on the table smirking as she saw her oldest daughter, Jenny sit next to the newest recruit of their family.

"Mommy can you help me," Peyton heard Davis ask as she put the phone down, her only son was five years old, he looked exactly like Jake had done when he was younger, something that Jake didn't like.

"Sure I can sweetie," Peyton said as she sat down next to Davis, the little boy had been holding a paper, and when she saw what he had been drawing tears almost formed in her eyes. "What do you need help with?"

The little boy might look like Jake, but he was just like his mother great at everything that had something to do with art. He often sat on his own, with several pencils next to him, and when he was drawing there were no one who could make him to stop.

"I don't think it looks like you mommy," he said and pointed at a woman standing in the corner, unlike her own art, this one was farm from dark or depressing, Davis was a happy kid, he painted happy things, she didn't know if that was because of Junk and Fergie, or because he was just generally happy.

"I think it's beautiful honey," she just said and smiled happily at him as he walked away from her and towards his room, she sighed deeply as he threw his door shut. "What have I said about that Davis Larry Jagielski?"

"No good," she heard two year old Erin exclaim, that was their youngest daughter, Peyton sat down next to Erin and Jenny.

"Right you are doll face," Peyton said jokingly as she heard someone knocking on the door. "I think your boyfriend is here Jenny."

Jenny ran over to get the door before her father and beamed happily at Nick who stood there, as he had a huge smile on his face. Peyton wasn't really surprised that Jenny had fallen for a basketball player, her mother had done it and Peyton herself had, it was hard not to.

"Bye mom," the seventeen year old screamed out loudly as she left the house, one child less in the house Peyton just thought.

"Was that Nick?" Jake asked as he ran down the stairs looking out the window which was next to the door. "I don't like him, what if she gets pregnant, that would not be good, and I do not want her to go through that."

That was Jake's biggest fear when it came to this children, he didn't want any of them to get into the same situation that he had gotten in when he was in high school. It didn't matter how many times Peyton told him that it wouldn't happen, he was still scared that it could.

"Don't worry Jake, she's nothing like Nikki, you can trust her." Peyton just said smiling happily as he walked back into the room, he was working on his second album, and how he could actually write something in this noise made no sense to Peyton, but then again, almost nothing ever did.

Peyton Sawyer was the last person you could ever imagine as a mother, and sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night asking herself if this was really happening and if this was really what she wanted.

But when she woke up in the morning there were no doubts that she was happy being a mom, she loved waking up, seeing her children every day. She loved watching them develop, get bigger and change. Some days were of course better than others, but she would never regret having her children, she would never regret marrying Jake.

This was her life, and she wouldn't want it any other way.

**The Scotts**

Haley smirked as she saw Nathan playing basketball with three children. James Lucas Scott was the oldest, being fifteen years, he looked more like Lucas than Nathan, but there were no questioning that he was Nathan's son.

He had a temperament when he wanted to, he loved basketball more than anything and there were just something about him that reminded her so much of Nathan.

Audrey Colleen Scott was their eleven year old daughter, and she looked just like Haley. Her hair was dark brown and she loved reading, classical books and stories, you would sometimes find her sitting on her room books surrounding her as she held her guitar just staring into space.

Both Haley and Nathan wondered what was going on in her head, but they never asked, if she wanted to tell them, then she would.

Kevin Christopher Scott was the youngest one, being only eight years old. He was the perfect copy of both Haley and Nathan; he had black hair and his mother's dark eyes. He loved basketball just as much as he loved playing music, that boy was certainly something extra.

"Okay, come on you guys," Haley said as she called them in the house. "The other Scott family is going to be here any second; I need you all to wash up before dinner okay?"

Kevin sighed deeply as he followed his two older siblings, he loved the fact that uncle Lucas and Brooke were going to be there, but he didn't like washing his hands.

"When are they going to be here?" Nathan asked as he placed his arms around Haley's waist pulling her closer to him, she whispered just any second and he smirked at her. "Well, then we might have .."

"Haley, are you guys here?" as they heard Brooke's scream they pulled away and soon saw the brown haired woman standing there, with Lucas not far away from her.

Lucas had written a book and was working on his second, Nathan played in the NBA, Brooke had her own clothing line and Haley was a singer/teacher. They had all managed to follow their dreams and still have a normal life.

"Hey guys," Haley said and gave Brooke a hug she looked behind the couple but didn't see the children anywhere. "Did you forget the kids?"

"No silly," Brooke just said smirking at her. "Declan and Benjamin is with Jamie, Mikayla with Audrey and Natasha with Kevin."

Declan Keith Scott and Benjamin Nathan Scott were the twins, the boys looked just like their father but they acted like the male versions of Brooke, both of them loved playing basketball just as much as Jamie did.

That was one of the things that caused them to be so good friends, it wasn't only that but the basketball was one of the things. And together with Andre, the four were the "coolest" guys on the school and the best basketball players, sense Nathan and Lucas went there. Mikayla Peyton Scott were their first daughter, she was just like her father very much in love with reading and writing small stories, but she looked just like Brooke.

Natasha Violet Scott was their youngest daughter, she had blond long hair, and always had a huge smile on her lips, and she was the perfect mix of both parents.

The Scott families were perfect, the plan had worked just like Brooke had promised, and Lucas almost felt stupid for every doubting her. Life was just the way they wanted it to be, perfect and it couldn't get any better.

**Yeah, this wasn't the best chapter ever. But I tried my best, hoping that you won't hate it too much. **

**THE END! **


End file.
